Addiction: Ten Steps To Successful Seduction
by Aozoran
Summary: Jazz after a rare moment with Prowl realises that his feelings are returned and becomes rather determined to seduce Prowl until he finally admits... Love does conquer all!
1. Step 1: Approach Indirectly

**Author's Note:** XD This is going to be a ten chapter fic XDDDD about the seduction of Prowl XD hope you enjoy it! 3333333333 Please review! suggestions welcome for what you might like one of the steps to be^^

**Disclaimer: **The usual, own nothing XD

* * *

Paperwork.

It covered every inch of the polished surface of the immaculately organised desk, filling every possible space almost to shoulder height in places. Prowl reviewed everything, from the most innocuous report about the twins latest prank to reports from their two Primes. He spend almost half of the day parked here, the rest of it was spent doing his rounds and tending to his other duties, everything logically planned out and making perfect sense.

But this evening, Prowl couldn't help but actually hate paperwork.

He would rather…

Better to not think about it.

Better to forget and ignore it before it because a serious distraction.

Talent night at the Autobot Base, humans and Mechs alike were participating including Jazz, Jazz was meant to be singing one of the new hits he had picked up. Prowl had desired strictly out of 'a need to know everything' to have witnessed that event, but several reports had demanded his attention. The terrible spelling and grammar had grated at his nerves and even his ironclad will was beginning to fray at the edges.

Suddenly his doorwings twitched slightly, the slight flicker of something near the doorway catching his attention for a moment, his sensors humming softly, scanning for a threat. His frame was tired, exhausted, worn out and needing recharge… but also. Doorwings fluttered adorably at the faintest of thoughts about Jazz, the sleek silvery Mech drawing closer to him, the brush of fingers against his arm, a light lean against his side when they worked on something together. The contact had started a tiny craving within him for more of those accidental touches.

But he had denied himself the pleasure. He was _not_ some hormonal Mech who would…

He couldn't deny he wanted it.

Wanted Jazz.

It was illogical and irrational, and it would _never_ happen, Jazz was lively and full of energy, always the centre of attention and always bringing smiles to the faces about him with a good song or some witty comments. Prowl watched, quietly from a corner, he didn't dare approach, sometimes Jazz would catch him, confusion touching those features as he regarded Prowl and wondered what it was the other was looking at. The confusion would fade and would be replaced by a warm smile just for him before Prowl would turn away staring down at his cube of Energon.

"_Jazz_…" A soft sigh escaped him, helpless, vulnerable against his own irrational desires.

Something seemed to free behind him, but only his doorwings perked up, twitching and begging for something the slightly frustrated and exhausted Tactician didn't acknowledge or understand.

Warm suddenly tickled across the every tip of one doorwing, tentative, light and uncertain. But it instantly melted Prowl back into his chair, his head drooping slightly in relief, doorwings stretched upward, pressing into the contact, definitely not about to let the logic circuits stop them. They knew… knew what was happening and welcomed it with a 'flap' of joy and encouragement.

Fingers were tightening a little more about the very edge of it, rubbing more firmly across the fine seams and awakening sensors, another joined the first on the opposite wing, stroking from tip down close to strong shoulders, caressing slightly as they moved. The thumbs were rubbing tiny circles on the underside, each rotation drawing the tension and stiffness out of Prowl's body, allowing his systems to slowly begin to cycle down towards recharge. Blue optics dimmed as the data pad dropped from his fingers onto the tabletop with a soft clatter, Prowl leaning backwards.

This couldn't be real…

Couldn't be…

Ooooh…

Optics shuttered his back arching upwards into those fingers, his head dipping forwards, exposing more of those quivering doorwings, it was a good dream… wonderful…

Servos were tracing intricate patterns across his sensitive doorwings, exploring the contours of them, not quite attempting to arouse, but only wishing to learn, wishing to know where all those sensitive spots where. Wishing to know how to sooth Prowl's tired frame, the whisper of his name something soft against the sleepy Mech's audio, a warmth stepping up closer. Yet, it didn't disturb him, he welcomed it unconsciously. This Mech was always welcome. Prowl just didn't realise this was real.

He was too blissful to know for certain.

"Prowler…"

"_Mmmh?_"

"Lemme… please…"

"…_Mmmh_…"

His shoulders relaxed completely, releasing all the stress he had within him, those hands were rubbing at his shoulders, sliding across black and white armour plating, dipping beneath it at times to reach those stubborn spots. A hot frame was pressed against those doorwings, which instantly folded back to press against the strong chassis possessively, feeling the faintest vibration of that Spark. The Spark that called to him… begging for him to take the chance to admit… he _liked_ Jazz…

"Prowler?"

His frame was leaning backwards, boneless and his helm nuzzled against the warm silver chassis just behind him, his systems humming softly after what had been done to him. Those hands were still working their magic over him, enticing a faint lick of heat to coil up within his systems, heat rising quickly to warm every inch of his frame.

"…Jazz…" The name was whispered sleepily in that hot rather sexy voice, a smile touching the corners of his lips as he rested back like that, unaware and clearly content to remain like that. "… You… can…" A happy sound escaped Prowl, delight and a bubble of so many happy emotions that escaped his control and his logic chips as he just indulged in whatever it was the person was doing to him.

"When ya didn't come… I wanted ta find ya'…"

"So… sorry… wanted… too…" A sleepy yawn escaped him, a mumbled of happiness escaped him as strong arms coiled about him, cradling him back against the silver frame for a long moment. "Re… re… ports… from… pr…ime…" Snuggling backwards, he completely relaxed as he was almost slipping into recharge just like that, the moment those arms curled about him protectively. "… so… sorry…"

"That's okay. Maybe next time." Jazz couldn't help but lean down and just about press a kiss against that helm when the head tipped upwards slightly, and Jazz found himself kissing Prowl softly. The warm one beneath his own slipped open invitingly, tipping his head upwards to deepen the contact between both of them, heat coiling through Prowl like a wave.

When Jazz pulled back, he watched in amazement as a slender glossa slipped across warm lips, catching up the lingering taste of Jazz left on his lips. "More…" But before Jazz could say anything to that, Prowl was deep in recharge against his chassis, face relaxing peacefully with a smile touching the corner of those lips.

The silvery Mech was left staring down at the tactician in shock, not at just the kiss but also at the please for 'more' from him. He knew it was most likely Prowl would not remember this moment together, but if he did he would dismiss it as a dream… But Jazz could live with that, could live with anything now that he knew…

His feelings were returned.

It was going to be a tough battle breaking down those shields about the waking Prowl's Spark and frame, but with the first step on the road to seduction complete… Jazz hoped that soon enough he would have Prowl in his arms… and be able to give him the more that had been requested.

"Love you, Prowler."

He couldn't help but sneak another kiss from those slightly parted lips, lingering there for a long moment before he was pulling away, drawing an almost Spark-breaking sound from Prowl's lips. But knowing he had a lot now to plan. He would win this battle against Prowl.

"I promise to give ya 'more'." A grin came to him suddenly. "Ya won't know what hit ya."

* * *

**MOREEEEEEEEEE XD PLEASE SIR GIVE ME MORE XD *grins* **


	2. Step 2: Send Mixed Signals

**Author's Note: **THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE MADE MY WEEK! ^____________________________^ *bounces* XD I can't help but love this fic XD its so much fun! *Grins* I love you all^^ 3 Feel freeeeeeee to review more^________^ XD (I'm a sucker for reviews, the more I get the happier I am the faster I write XD)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing XD But I sooooooooo wished I owned these two!

**Dedication:** XD I sooooooooo forgot to do this last night before I was soooo sleepy. This is dedicated to my friend **Kaede Akira**, who has continued to inspire me **^____^ **

**

* * *

  
**

Prowl was confused.

Prowl was intrigued.

Prowl was… frustrated.

Blue optics turned to trail after Jazz as the other moved amongst the partygoers that filled every inch of the Rec Room, the music blaring extremely loud, but Prowl didn't seem even aware of it. He had been carefully observing Jazz the entire evening from his table in the corner, doorwings refusing to hold still at any thought of Jazz. A finger lifted to his lips slightly, trailing unconsciously across them, almost being able to taste the other. The impressions he had after that dream… Those arms wrapping around him, the feeling of fingers against his doorwings, the beat of that Spark so close to his own… the touch of those lips against his, warm and inviting.

That could only happen in his over-active imagination.

Jazz would never want him.

_Who would? _

Logical, unemotional, boring… The list seemed to be fed easily by his logic circuits, taunting him.

Jazz was flirting with others, the charming silvery Mech flashing them one of those smiles and no one could resist that charisma he exuded. But that visored face would turned back towards him ever so often, almost catching him several times staring. A smile coming to those lips, one that was so genuine and Spark-felt that Prowl had frozen, blue optics blinking, before Jazz would turn away again, resuming his 'flirting banter'.

The look. That look made his systems overheat, his logic circuits freeze up and his emotions slip free of his control. And a jolt of desire flare through him, he wanted to get up from his table and possessively draw Jazz away from whomever it was he was speaking to. He wanted to glare into the face of his rival and stake his claim on Jazz, hold the smaller Mech close and prove that _he_ was far better than any other… He could… He could make Jazz happy…

But… he couldn't.

He wanted to. By the Pit, he wanted to. But… Jazz wasn't interested right?

That look… a shudder fluttered through his doorwings at the thought. Maybe Jazz… was just a tiny bit interested in him?

The silvery Mech was swaying slightly, the cube of High-grade almost tumbling from the Mech's servo, usually Jazz was extremely good at holding his drink, but he had a feeling someone had indeed spiked the Energon with something…

Before he knew what he was doing, he was abandoning his table, sweeping through the people between Jazz and him, a hand suddenly catching the cube before it tumbled form the other's grasp. Prowl shifting ever so slightly and the swaying Mech unexpectedly came to rest against the Tactician's side, immediately shifting to press more firmly against it.

Smokescreen was almost pouting at the arrival of Prowl, Jazz having been chatting him up, but he had caught the glances towards Prowl, caught the flashes of expression whenever Jazz turned back to face him, the hopeful look that the black and white Mech would come here…

"I apologise for interrupting your conversation, Smokescreen." Be nice… _be nice_… _**be nice**_… He didn't want to be _nice_… Jazz belonged with him. "But it appears Jazz has taken leave of most of his senses and its high time I got him back to his berth."

Jazz snuggled closer against the warm side, head tucked against Prowl's shoulder, letting out a very pleased sound when an arm coiled about his waist to keep him upright. His helm tipped back slightly, rubbing lightly against the side of a doorwing, making them flutter slightly with delight, clearly remembering his Mech.

"I can take him." Smokescreen offered, stepping in a little closer, clearly not pleased he had just lost his opportunity and was also realising that Prowl was putting up enough 'never touch Jazz again' signals that Smokescreen couldn't help but want to challenge him. He wouldn't back down until he was certain there was no chance for him. "Its no trouble…"

"Unnecessary." That arm tightened around the slender waist, the Tactician stiffening and those blue optics narrowed, clearly reading into Smokey's motives and not liking them on bit. "I am all Jazz needs tonight. Your assistance though appreciated is completely unnecessary, I am quite capable of escorting Jazz back to his quarters."

_All Jazz needs tonight?_ Smokey kept a straight face, desperate to hold onto his control for a moment, the choice of words having such the double meaning that he wondered if Prowl even realised it. "If your sure." He ventured, shifting ever so slightly closer, enjoying the possessiveness that the black and white Mech was demonstrating. Maybe Smokey should look in the direction of the Police Bot more often if the subtle signs that the other was putting out were anything to go by. He suddenly had the impression that Prowl could be a devil in the berth, possessive and almost demanding…

A glance down and to the left gave Smokey his answer.

There was a grin on Jazz's face a mile wide, pleased beyond reason and also understanding the second meaning to the 'copper car's' words. Even over-energised, Jazz knew a good thing when he saw it.

"Very sure."

"Night then, Prowl, Jazz."

"Nigggggggh' Smokey!" Jazz gave a cheerful wave as he was being guided out through the crowd, leaning even more against the bigger frame of his companion, both arms looping around the strong waist, nuzzling his face up against chassis plating. Prowl didn't flinch or freeze, the arm about him only seemed to tighten just a touch further about his waist, indicating that he didn't mind the soft feeling.

Soon enough Jazz was in front of his Quarter's door, the visored face staring almost blankly at the lock pad, before his chin lifted and he gazed up at Prowl. His arms hugged the Mech tighter, shifting closer, clearly not wanting Prowl to leave him. "Don't 'member the code…"

"Alright… I'll help get you to your berth. But then I have work to finish, I have a mount of paperwork still to finish processing that...."

"Thankya."

Prowl knew perfectly well Jazz would never forget his own doorcode, but any request from Jazz would not be turned down. And his hand lifted to punch in the familiar code, one Jazz always 'demonstrated' whenever Prowl came to pick something up including late reports… always making sure Prowl knew the code.

Soon enough the little silvery Mech was being guided through the doorway, Prowl letting the lights turn on dim, his optics flickered around at the half chaos that filled these quarters. But his entire frame relaxed instantly at the sight of the blanket thrown over the back of the couch, music and Vid chips lined up close to the Vid screen and music system. The place always felt warm and inviting, even though he still wondered over the desk that sat empty to one side of the room half hidden from view by an elegant screen, a data terminal set up on one side of it… data readers… holo design equipment, very similar to the one he used for his strategy planning… He had caught glimpses of it before… As if…

It was as if it were waiting for someone to sit behind it… the screen allowing for glimpses of the rest of the room from behind the data terminal…

Some Transformers were known to 'plan ahead', to know…

What would it be like to be here? To sit behind that desk and watch Jazz working away at data pads while sprawled over the couch? To not be trapped in the lonely coldness of his Office.

But he didn't ask about it.

Maybe… maybe he could come here? Would Jazz mind if he… just for an hour or two…? He didn't think the other would mind.

"Ya always welcome ta it." The voice suddenly startled him from his thoughts, answering his question when Jazz caught the look Prowl was giving the small 'office'. "I… neva really use it… shame though…"

"I will consider your offer."

"Any time ya want ta use it. Ya know the code."

"I could not intrude on your…"

"Ya neva an intruder, Prowler." Jazz was snuggling in closer, knowing he would eventually win, eventually Prowl would be here all the time, would use that desk that had been placed there with that in mind… would fill the other side of the berth. It would happen, Jazz would see to it.

"Maybe tomorrow…?"

"I look forward ta it."

Soon enough, Prowl was half carrying Jazz into the bedroom, the Mech still leaning heavily against his side, clearly not going to be able to even roll his chassis up onto the bed without ending up face first against it. Strong arms swept up underneath Jazz, lifting him easily, an arm behind knee jolts just hold him against a warm chassis for a moment, Jazz laughing with delight at the sudden rush of movement across his over-energised sensors. And he was being settled down on one side of the berth, a hand stroking softly over his helm for a moment, soothing him completely…

"Rest easy, Jazz…" Prowl whispered softly, servo lingering against a silvery shoulder softly, rubbing against it lightly, up and down, feeling all the tension easing out of that frame. "Rest easy now…" And he was very reluctantly pulling away as he watched that visor dim at being settled comfortably onto the berth, Prowl's presence making recharge sound wonderful. "I'll see you at tomorrow's meeting."

Stepping away, he was committing the sight of the other Mech like that to memory, engraining it on his primary processors. If only he could stay… If only he could remain here. The only time in recent orns that he had actually managed to recharge well was when he had had that dream… a dream of Jazz hugging him… arms wrapped about him lovingly…

Tired… exhausted… longing for those arms…

Prowl turned around to head for the door, his head hanging slightly in misery at the thought of returning to his cold, impersonal quarters. Recharging alone…

When a hand curled about the edge of his doorwing, fingers gripping it firmly, preventing him from pulling away, a thumb rubbing a soft little circle against the tip of it, almost making Prowl shudder. He couldn't pull away. Didn't WANT to pull away.

"I don't feel like bein' 'lone tonigh'… Prowler…"

Blue optics widened as he turned back, staring down into the silvery visor that glowed slightly, he could feel those optics looking up at him from behind it. The grip tightening and tugging backwards, his body unresisting to the movement, stepping back so that his knee joints bumped against the edge of the berth. "Jazz…"

"I won't do anythin'. I promise Prowler. But… _please_, stay here."

"I'll stay."

And he was feeling himself being tugged backwards again, Jazz having shuffled backwards as Prowl's aft bumped against the softness of the berth and he was twisting up and around, those fingers releasing the doorwing as he stretched out his arms as he settled on the berth, Jazz instantly filling them. The silver frame stretched out against Prowl's, a leg thrown over his own, a body tucked in against a warm trembling doorwing.

That helm coming to rest against his shoulder, nuzzling in against it softly, while a hand was sliding up under his doorwings, pressing against the hypersensitive spinal plate, making Prowl literally melt into the softness of the berth.

Even though his logic circuits were screaming at him for doing something this irrational, he gave them one good reason to stay. 'Jazz had asked, he couldn't deny Jazz anything.' And his systems were instantly cycling towards recharge faster than he could imagine when that had was slowly beginning to stroke up and down against his spinal plates, soothing him like nothing had ever soothed him before…

"Jazz…"

That head shifted slightly, a smile on those lips just for Prowl.

"Thankyou."

"Anytime, Prowler. Anytime."

Curled up almost intimately together, the pair drifted easily into recharge.

* * *

**XDDDDDD I got them in the berth XD Next chapter XD A meeting with XD consequences. XD maybe a little footsies xD**


	3. Step 3: Temptation And Frustation

**Author's Note: **I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! So many story alerts^^^^^^^^^^^ XD adn some lovely reviews! I couldn't help but update again! XD hope you like XD

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing but XD sooooooo want to own them all!

* * *

Something brushed against his leg.

Something warm was running from ankle joint to knee in a long gently caress, sliding and trailing back down in a movement that pressed against sensitive seams in his armour, causing a shiver to skitter upward through every inch of his frame. Instantly his optics lifted from the briefing materials he had been given towards the Mech that sat across from him, Jazz flashing Prowl a curious glance of 'is something wrong'?

Prowl shifted slightly in his chair, pulling back a little and straightening and turning his gazed back down to his data pad. Maybe he was imagining things again?

Another brush sent a hot jolt of something right through to his processors, his gaze snapping straight back up, staring straight into that visor, those lips twitching slightly almost…

Jazz… wasn't…

That servo rubbed against the back of his knee joint lightly, stroking… back and forth… back and forth. Back and forth… teasing the sensors just there, literally making the entire limb twitch in pleasure.

Jazz was. Jazz was _teasing_ him.

Prowl tried to shift his chair backwards from the table slightly, attempting to put himself out of reach of Jazz and his clever servos. Whatever had started the other Mech up had to stop… they were in a meeting. Okay, a very boring meeting that was making them both wish to recharge on the stop as the human droned on and on about the new liaison officer that was to be assigned to the base and several more personnel that were being transferred to the 'finance' branch of the NEST operation. Then budget cuts were being announced, the interest in it was waning dangerously amongst all the other Autobots present as well.

Rodimus Prime looked awake, but the slightly lean of the Mech's body to one side revealed that it was more than likely the young Prime had drifted off into a light recharge cycle, optics still online though. And it seemed the human had no intention of stopping his monologue any time soon, maybe Rodimus had the right idea?

The Tactician cleared his vocal capacitor, trying to hide the soft very embarrassing sound from escaping his lips, his blue optics narrowed on that visor, a slight frown touching his lips. This was not acceptable behaviour, even if Prowl felt like offlining the human himself just to get the boring stream of financial terms to stop flooding his audios. A well-aimed datapad might just…

The Saboteur's smile only seemed to grow as he caught the sound, watching the frown grow, knowing he had definitely caught Prowl's attention. Even when Prowl's other leg was attempting to nudge Jazz's away, that other foot suddenly caught around the leg of Prowl's chair, tugging him forwards slowly, that foot rubbing higher still, sliding against the very edge of sensitive thigh plating. How Jazz got that foot just there… at just that angle…

And a shudder rippled through the black and white Bot, almost making him jump ever so slightly in his seat, blue optics staring in startled pleasure, the sensitive wires on the top edge of his knee joint were being stroked slowly. The white plating slightly knocked up to expose them. A jolt of white-hot desire scorched through his entire chassis as he watched Jazz lick softly over his lips with a damp glossa, head tipping slightly up to expose the delicate arch of that throat.

_'Tease.' _His optics seemed to say, a hand about to dip beneath the table when that foot froze and actually withdraw in threat that he would stop his rubbing against he edge edges of Prowl's thighs.

_'No touching.' _A sweet, seductive smile graced those damp, kissable lips. Head quirking again slightly towards the others, finding some amusement in the fact that Prowl really couldn't do or say anything other than to endure the delicious torture he was getting from Jazz. _'Or are you that desperate for me to stop?'_

A faint shake of his head, his doorwings twitched madly, pleading to receive some of that wonderful attention being payed to other parts. His legs spread a little, allowing better access as he shifted closer against the table. This was highly illogical… But a part of him said it was more logical to endure/enjoy the touches then make a scene out of it.

Logical indeed.

He wanted it.

Anything from Jazz…

Especially something _physical_.

_'Surrender.'_ The Saboteur requested with the brush of that foot lifting higher, sliding over thigh plating, teasing against the edges of armour, ruffling them and allowing his foot to press in against sensitive wiring and sensory nodes. A burst of heat ran up Prowl's back and down to his codpiece and the wiring hide it, forcing the Tactician to shift again in his chair, lubricant beginning to form in that delicate circuitry in an attempt to cool his rapidly heating systems.

Prowl was suddenly aware Jazz wasn't the only one watching the 'fidgeting' Prowl, Streetwise was sitting close behind Rodimus, pale blue optics blinking slightly, optic ridges lifting in question. It would not help if the perceptive 'Wise realised… exactly what Jazz was doing under that conference table. And so he attempted to hold still. Though he couldn't help but press more into the contact, increasing the friction between them, desperate to encourage the relentless heat that was spiralling up around within his chassis, his Spark fluttering like a mad thing, begging for more too.

Prowl was raising an optic ridge himself, as if questioning the questioning look he was getting, before Streetwise nodded slightly and shifted in a little closer to the 'leaning' tower of Prime. A hand lightly pushing against Rodimus's shoulder, sitting the flame coloured Mech back upright, without anyone quite noticing, everyone having already drifting mostly off into their own little worlds to escape the droning human.

Slowly… slowly that foot went higher, teasing closer… rubbing metal against metal, encouraging the flames burning within Prowl, he was almost groaning, his expression showing only the faintest hints of the desire and raw lust that sung through him. He wanted to pounce the other Mech, torment him back for… ignoring that particular part of his frame that was leading for any kind of contact.

_'Surrender control.'_ That wicked little smile said, visor glowing a soft almost erotic green.

_'No.'_

More pressure, teasing across the very edges of his hip plating, catching softly against the armour latches and teasing over them ever so softly. Jazz wanted a sound, even a little one from Prowl, one that would speak of what he was doing to him, wanted Prowl to admit to just how much he wanted this.

_'You want to.'_

Shaking his head slightly, he was trying to resist the sounds that bubbled up within his throat, his logic circuits glitching leaving his emotions to pop up and escape his control again. He wanted…

Primus he wanted to shift forwards, press into it firmly and just… let Jazz finish what he had started. This temptation was almost too strong for him now. If this was just what a foot could do… what could the whole mech do to him? His mouth parts suddenly went dry at that, the flare of desire and lust filling his Spark as he stared at Jazz hard for a long moment, watching that sweet mouth open slightly to whisper his name silently in teasing.

His hips arched… about to give in when…

There was suddenly movement around him as the human stopped talking… The other Mechs hurriedly getting up from their chairs, clearly wanting to escape this meeting before anyone else decided to start talking to them.

And that foot had vanished.

Prowl let out a silent growl of frustration, blue optics lifted to find Jazz standing over him, those lips twisting up in delight at seeing the flash of frustration across Prowl's features.

"You tease." Prowl hissed, hips arching slightly in protest, his entire body jerking sharply upright, caught up in that feeling. He was frowning sharply, clearly displeased.

"I'm a temptation." Jazz grinned at him brightly, leaning in to suddenly press a hot kiss against Prowl's lips upside down, glossa flickering over the soft edges of that mouth, tasting for a long moment but pulling away before Prowl could deepen it. The silvery Mech was dancing out of the reach of the white and black Tactician, his swaying teasingly. "One that is bein' offered to ya."

A glossa flickered over his lips, blue optics narrowed sharply, displeased, disturbed and fascinated by what had just happened, in the middle of a meeting while several other Autobots sat nearby. Rodimus was still sound asleep in that chair, Streetwise attempting to rouse him, but neither paid attention to the other occupants of the conference centre.

"What is the price?"

"Ya surrender."

"I do not surrender. It is undignified."

"Tell that to your frame Prowler, I think it might know just how good surrender can be."

Jazz was right. His hips were slightly damp with his own cooling fluids, his hips aching in places he didn't want to mention, places that hadn't been touched in so long. Long suppressed needs were taunting him sharply, clearly displeased with his lack of initive. But...

He couldn't indulge in this, he couldn't.

He was Prime's best Tactician, he was the one planning the war... giving them viable options, he couldn't afford to be distracted. Or so he had thought.

Was it possible that he could have what he desired? What he... what he loved?

"I will not be bested."

"Ya certain 'bout that?"

No. He wasn't certain. His logicistic circuits could give him no answer, leave Prowl, aroused, frustrated and wanting to steal another of those kisses.

"Prowler?"

"I am uncertain."

"_Good."_

And with a sway of those slender hips, Jazz was almost dancing from the room, his head tipping back slightly to blow Prowl a kiss and almost seemed to wink cheekily at him.

Jazz was rewarded with a heated groan and a pad flying across the conference hall in complete frustration.

He would win.

Prowl would surrender.

And they both would enjoy it all.

* * *

**XD next chapter brings XD Prowl to the realisation that maybe sleeping alone... isn't possible anymore...**


	4. Step 4: Longings And Implanted Desire

**Author's Note: **22 alerts for this story!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! and 20 reviews ^^ I'm So happy!!!!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS! XD Beware XD Prowl might be on to something!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... but I soooooooo wish I owned them. Suggestions welcome for what you would like to seeeeeeee in future chapters.

* * *

It was late.

It was more than just 'late'. It was ridiculously early in the morning. An hour that saw most Mechs sprawled out across their berths deep in recharge. That's where he should have been and had been since the end of the last shift, sprawled out on his berth, staring at the ceiling and trying to do everything he could to make his systems cycle down for recharge.

The emptiness of the berth kept him awake. The lack of warmth curled against him kept him awake. The fact that he was in his own quarters… too far away from Jazz… and the comfort of those quarters kept him so awake he could have recited all of his new 'rules' for Base behaviour without accessing his memory files.

He didn't want to recite rules.

He wanted Jazz.

Needed Jazz.

Craved to hold the silvery Mech in his arms again… Doorwings twitched at that one and so did other circuits; reminding him very well of what had happened that day. His body tingled still in places where that foot had teased him relentlessly. Prowl had resorted to a very cold cleaning cycle in his cleanser to relieve a little of the ache in his systems, the poor Mech had literally taken a 'cold shower' to dim the hot jolts of desire that fluttered through his lower extremities and up into his chassis.

He found himself at Jazz's door without knowing quite how he had gotten there, his hand lifting and the door swished open, the code instantly accepted. The lights were off, the faintest of glows from the Chrono display in the 'kitchen' being the only source of light in those quarters, but it was enough for his keen vision. Stepping in, the doors slipped shut behind him, Prowl visibly relaxing, unable to remain even the slightest bit tense in the inviting surroundings.

Doorwings flapped happily, Prowl almost scowling at the reaction, he was not meant to have desires like this. He was not meant to be dependant on another especially not for 'recharge'. But his frame and systems refused him, the demanded the presence of the other Mech, and thus logically to be able to recharge he would need to be here… and here he was.

He didn't make sense, did he?

His logic circuits were arguing around in giant circles. Yet, they all seemed to come to the same conclusion, he should be here and here he would stay. Or stay until Jazz kicked his aft out.

Speaking of which…

Long strides had him at the door to the bedroom, Prowl freezing in the doorway, leaning against the edge of it as he gazed into the darkness beyond that was only lit by the dim radiance of the quarter mood that hovered outside the window. But that silvery moonlight seemed to make the sleek frame upon the berth almost shimmer, sterling silver armour flashing slightly as the equally restless frame of Jazz shifted on one side of the berth.

Jazz was curled up on the far side, the 'pillow' Prowl had been using the night before was clutched in those arms, face buried against it, limbs coiled about it, olfactory sensor buried against it. The Tactician stared, taking in the almost vulnerable form of the other Mech, his lips twitching slightly, considering for a long moment what to do… whether to step back and head for the couch, knowing that he might be able to recharge there if… Or go to that berth, return to the empty side that seemed to be waiting for him.

"…_Prowler_…"

The soft whisper of his name made him freeze. Blue optics widen slightly. He had been silent and it was clear Jazz was still…

"…_Prowler_… _don't_… _go_…"

The pillow was being clutched tighter, the Saboteur shivering slightly, a memory cycle playing within the other's processors. It was clear that it was distressing Jazz. What situation could he be thinking of?

A shudder rippled up through Jazz again, the Mech letting out a Spark-wrenching sound abruptly, air catching in his chassis, almost a sob. Instantly, Prowl was moving forwards, unable to listen to any more of those tiny little sounds of anguish that escaped the little Mech.

"…_Please_… _don't_… _leave_ _me_…"

Leave him?

Prowl wouldn't leave Jazz.

Hadn't he followed after Jazz in the first place? He had always made sure his assignments would take him close to the beautiful Mech; he couldn't stay away for long. Jazz balanced him, saying just the right words Prowl needed be them on his own health or on strategies that could be improved with Jazz's input. What was he without Jazz defining him?

"I'm here."

Sitting down on the berth, he was shifting to lean over Jazz, a hand hesitating before it was slowly stroking down over one of those warm shoulders, rubbing across the smooth plating softly, his optics flickering as he felt the body shift and press firmly into his touch clearly desperate for it.

'…_Prowler…'_

The soft silent whisper in the back of his processors made him almost jump out of his armour, it clearly wasn't through his internal communications systems, or any other system he possessed. Where had it come from…? It made every sensor he had tingle, his Spark fluttering madly like a butterfly in a cage. He liked that voice.

"Yes, its me." He answered, unable to help the desires that pestered him.

Slowly he was leaning in, the temptations Jazz had offered him over the last orn left him aching for more. The taste of those lips still lingered against his own., the slow movement, that clever glossa teasing and dipping deeply into his mouth tasting. One mouth found another, melting against it, glossa teasing across those lips as he tugged the pillow free from those arms, which instantly latched onto his frame instead. Seductively his glossa teased against the inside of those lips, prying them open softly, dipping in… and it was his turn to taste, hot and leaving both of their frames clammering for air…

Prowl surfacing only after his systems began to protest, the slender Mech half curled in his lap was moaning softly, lips trying to follow Prowl's when he pulled away, clearly not liking that he had stopped for such a silly reason as vital air.

A hand cupped the slender jaw softly, lifting it upwards, a fingertip lightly caressing against the edge of that visor. Curiosity flared. He shouldn't… He knew he…

Tracing his fingertip along the edge of the cool tinted metal, until his fingertip touched the edge of that helm lightly, a little finger tickling across an antenna softly as he was searching out the hidden visor release… Suddenly the metal was sliding upwards, easily folding back into the edge of that helm, revealing…

Prowl's Spark stopped beating for a moment.

Blue optics flaring brightly as intense emotions flamed through him as he beheld the beautiful face of his Jazz. He had never seen anything so beautiful in all his long existence, his thumb caressed against the warm cheek, sliding upwards to trace the fine line of an optical ridge. Slowly, he leaned in closer, wanting to get a better look…Desiring…

When green optics flickered online dimly, gazing straight up into Prowl's face, widening slightly as he realised he was being held… That Prowl was here again… without explanation but always welcome… so very welcome… But it was the fact that they were optic to optic that made Jazz shiver. What would Prowl think when he looked into his optics like that? There was no hiding from anything right there… No hiding from that clever Mech.

"You are exquisite."

Jazz blinked.

Prowl blinked back at him.

"Prowler?"

"Mmh?"

"Ya… ya here…"

"Yes."

"Why?" Jazz held his breath or at least something that was at least close to the equivalent of it.

A glossa flickered over damp lips, the edges of his mouth turning upwards into the sweetest, though slightly smug look. "I decided to follow the most logical course of action to alleviate my difficulties recharge."

Jazz stared for a moment before a wide smile spread across those lips, his arms tightening sharply about the waist he had already caught in his grip. "You can't recharge without me."

"Your powers of deduction are processor-blowing."

"Prowler."

"Fine." He sighed softly, head dipping down to press another soft kiss against that mouth, lingering there only for a moment, clearly teasing his companion with the restraint he showed. "I can't recharge without you, I can't even cycle down in my quarters or my office…"

"Admit it, I'm addictive."

"Never." Prowl lifted his chin stubbornly, but he was wrapping his arms a little more tighter around the Saboteur, soon sliding down onto the berth, his mouth teasing across one of those antennae.

"I'll win."

"Not if I win first." Prowl commented back dryly.

Jazz paused in surprise, Prowl was… "If you win…?"

"You have a battle of strategies on your servos I promise you. Now that I know your game plan, I'm going to win this. And it won't be me surrendering in the end."

* * *

**HEHHEHEHE^^ XD Prowl's on to you Jazz! I wonder how he will strike back^^ **REVIEW^^^^^^^^^^^^


	5. Step 5: Surprise Surprise

**Author's Note:** XD This is a look into Prowl's thoughts on their growing relationshipXD And his first strategy to win over Jazz. XD Okay... I just really wanted to see Prowl do a few things again... *Drool* Prowler is so sexyXD The next chapter will be more of Jazz's point of view on their relationship XD ^^^^^^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. XD But I sooooooooo wish I did. XD Don't own Orianthi's 'According To You'. But just love the lyrics so much and it just fittttttttXD

THANKYOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND READ THIS!!!!!!!!! I love you all^^ adn I'm intending to write up chapter 6 today ^^ if I'm lucky!

* * *

Glancing at the chrono, Prowl was allowing the tiniest of smiles to come to his lips, his paperwork had been completed and sat on the now 'fully packed' desk that sat in the corner of the sitting room. He had gone to his office subspaced half of the mess that neatly cluttered the surface of his desk and brought them here, he was not going to sit in the sterile room when he could be here. He had no desire to remain in that cold place any longer than he had to. His own quarters had been abandoned… There was no logic in retaining them if he knew most of his off-duty time would be spent here.

Jazz had been extremely pleased with him in the morning when he caught sight of Prowl stepping out of the cleanser, armour slightly damp from the quick scrub. There had been relief in that expression, unhidden, those green optics watching him as he moved to offer a cube to Jazz from where he had popped off earlier to the Rec Room, wanting to show that he had the ability to predict the other's needs.

They had sat together at the table, Prowl actually discussing several different ideas he had had the day before over new ways to improve the Autobot deployments, before he had suddenly made a comment about one of the 'recent' songs that Jazz had been listening to, mentioning a rumour about the artist that even Jazz hadn't heard yet.

"_Prowler… how did ya…?" _

"_It is logical to make certain I understand the comments you make regularly to the others." _

_And from the way he had spoken Jazz was certain that Prowl hadn't just 'looked it up online', Prowl had taken the time to actually listen to the radio broadcasts earlier that morning._

"_Ya… ya listened to it, so ya would… know…?" _

"_You enjoy conversation about current human music. I enjoy speaking to you. Logic predicts if one takes both into account, you will wish to speak about music with me and as you know I prefer to remain well informed." _

"_Ya… Prowler… Ya didn't need ta…"_

"_I wanted to."_

Things had been shifted, rearranged in some places, Prowl's quarters had been easily stripped clean of the few items he had of sentimental value, before he had turned in his 'notice of disuse' to Nosecose, Prowl had moved into Jazz's quarters. The Technobot had surprised everyone when he had volunteered to become the Autobot Quartermaster here on base, the precise perfectionist nature of the Mech was uniquely suited for interacting with humans and Autobots, making sure everything worked as smoothly as possible with all the arrangements needed to run the growing Autobot base with its growing numbers.

It had been logical.

And the result had been very pleasing.

But he had always noted the look Jazz had given him when he arrived to drop something off, the Mech keen for Prowl to stay just a little longer, the quarters feeling... too big and empty in their own way. It had been like Jazz was waiting for someone to fill the other half of the void. If only he had realised it sooner...

It looked like home. Or at least the image of it he would imagine. His belongings scattered out amongst Jazz's, blending together strangely well.

A slightly smug look remained in place for a moment as he nodded slightly, Jazz would be surprised as he had not contacted nor commented about the fact that he had left his office earlier than usual to make certain he would have 'moved in' before Jazz came off the late shift and returned to _their_ quarters.

The lights were dimmed and the table was set in the manner he had seen in several human 'movies', the cutlery set out and the scent of Cybertronian 'cooking' filled the space. There were not many that quite cared to learn as the expensive 'eateries' on Cybertron before the War had only been for the top end of society. However, he had once been able to visit one with his Creators and had insisted on learning how to prepare such things, as he would not be lacking in any skills. It had taken some bartering to get the other ingredients for the odd looking meal that was reserved only for the liking of a Cybertronian palette, but it would be worth it, that much was certain.

"Play track 47." Prowl spoke up, the sound system detecting the request and powered up, the music was surprisingly different from what Prowl would have usually liked to listen to. The stains of artist Orianthi's 'According To You' suddenly filled the air, Prowl ducking his head slightly at the first set of lyrics that played, reflecting on just how right they had sounded to him…

"_According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please."_

A shudder rippled through him, he never wanted to… he wanted to be appreciated, loved… and he had a feeling that maybe he was? That this strange game that had developed between Jazz and himself would lead to something wonderful. He knew it could… and he would make sure it would.

A smile suddenly came to his lips, a jolt of wonder filling him.

Before… Prowl actually joined in with the singing. The rich deep tenor filling the space and almost drowning out the audio of the singer. Here where no one was watching, he could indulge… He would

"But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible."

Lips were parting in a Spark-wrenching smile, one that came all the way up from deep within himself, one that reached his optics at the thought of those hands lightly curled against his armour the night before, lightly brushing against his white and black amour slowly in interest. The look when he had stepped out, slightly damp... the glances after 'breakfast' when he had picked up his datapad and was heading out the door heading for his office. He had felt those optics on him and knew... Jazz wanted him.

His Spark was lifting, his entire frame bouncing slightly along with the deep beat, slender hips swaying gracefully in time with the music, his back to the main door. The hopes he had been holding for so long being allowed to surface as he waited for Jazz to return, his plans for a rather romantic evening almost complete.

"He can't get me out of his head."

The sound of Jazz's laughter as Prowl related a rather funny story he had gleaned from Red Alert involving Grimlock and a large transformer-sized football... The poor dinobot had wished to play and several of the others had offered to join in a game, however in his excitement waiting for the others to reach the largest hanger he had eaten the ball. Most would not have thought it funny in Prowl's business like voice as he related the events 'logically and as efficiently as possible to Jazz. But he had been rewarded by the bright cheerful noise...

And inside beneath his professional 'scowl and frown', Prowl had smiled all morning because of it. He had been outragely happy.

"According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible."

The hiss of the door behind him was drowned out by his own singing, his entire body swaying and moving easily as he leaned over what he was cooking, moving about the kitchen with a graceful swagger. That droolable aft bouncing slightly, doorwings flapping and flaring with happiness, clearly delighted to be there and...

"Everything he ever wanted."

Prowl hoped that it was true. Longed for it to be so. He wanted to satisfy every craving and desire Jazz might ever have so he would never need to look else where... He would do it. He would seduce Jazz so that he would be just as captured as Prowl was by the other.

"Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it."

And he couldn't.

_Wouldn't_.

How could he logically ever go back to the way it had been? It was not only a physical impossibility, but also emotionally impossible as well. He couldn't live without Jazz anymore, the warmth of their developing _relationship _was everything his Spark wanted and more. There was still a lot of ground to cover... there was a lot more to work out, but it was worth every effort on his part, he would make this work. He wanted it to work.

"So baby tell me what I got to lose."

And his doorwings twitched suddenly, aware of the subtle shift in the room, his entire body twisting around sharply, aft resting against the bench as he caught sight of Jazz. The open, almost loving smile still on his lips as he sang the last words of that verse before he became far to embarrassed.

"_He's_ into me for everything _I'm_ not,  
according to you."

"Prowler." Jazz whispered almost inaudibly, optics wide behind that visor as he stood frozen in the doorway of his own quarters, regarding what he found within. _This was not possible. _Prowl stood before him smiling, a look of... he couldn't even believe that... Prowl... looked at him with something akin to love. Love for _him_. And that voice... like a music lover's most erotic dreams, that sound was rich deep, on key... perfect and so damned sexy... And the black and white Tactician had almost been dancing there to the music. That incredible aft had been swaying for his optics to see.

"Hello Jazz." That smile seemed to grow even more. "Welcome home."

Speechless. That's what Jazz was, utterly speechless.

His mouth opened, before it closed again, making him look like a robotic fish. He had been hoping that Prowl might make use of the desk, might be working here... might be there to greet him with a short look. But not the smiling, very happy Mech that was apparently... cooking and allowing himself to relax?

But that was before his optics glanced about him slightly, noting the dim lighting, the set table... but... oh Primus...

Prowl wouldn't...

Prowl had. The few belongings Prowl owned were intermingled with Jazz's arranged tastefully, the desk was full of things from the Tactician's office, a datapad or two sat on the arm of the couch, which looked... used, the blanket over the back tossed at the foot of it.

His quarters... felt lived in, felt full of another's presence and he almost choked on the sound of disbelieving wonder. Jazz was a social bot, being by himself was almost unbearable even for a joor. Had Prowl known that?

Pushing himself away from the bench he was slowly approaching the other Mech, two strong arms wrapping around the slender waist, drawing Jazz into a tight embrace. His head dipping enough to press a heated kiss against those lips, glossa teasing them open and sliding in deeply, tasting and stroking. Fingers were rubbing soft circles against the silvery Mech's back, tracing seams softly, cradling him closer for a long moment, before drawing him further into what had become their quarters.

"I missed you."

"Prowler... ya... ya did?"

"Most assuredly."

Jazz couldn't help but melt into those arms, surprised by the actions that seemed quite unlike anything he would every imagine this Mech doing... but yet it seemed so much like him. When Prowl did something, he never did it half-heartedly. All this planned and executed without him having a clue... It amazed him. Prowl had been serious when he had said the war was on to win the 'seduction' battle between them. However, Jazz concluded right there, that whether he won or lost the result would be the most wonderful he could have ever predicted.

"I missed ya, Prowler... _Primus_ I missed ya."

"Come see me next time." Came the soft offer, Prowl hated interruptions when he was working, but this particular source of interruptions would most definitely welcome. "My office door is always open to you."

"Thanks..." Trying to pull himself out of the blissful wave of surprises, he was tipping his head upwards slightly to regard the other mech with a smile touching the corners of his lips. "I didn't know ya sang, Prowler."

"Only here and only for you. If I ever find out you have told anyone, I will make sure you get assigned monitor duty for a full orn and stay on the couch for the next two." The threat was a good one... Monitor duty drove Jazz up the wall and two orns on the couch? Even though it had been Jazz's berth to start with, it seemed Prowl had taken over.

Jazz liked it that way anyway, considering what had happened when Prowl got ideas...

"Just da way I want it. I ain't gonna share ya with anyone."

"Good."

* * *

**XD WEEEEEEEE ^^ happy me! so many alerts and reviews and everything!!!! ^____^ **


	6. Step 6: Just Add Water Or High Grade

**Author's Note: **XD A biiiiiiiiiiit of a plot bunny XD that I sooooooooo wanted to add got in here XD *laughs* XD I so would want to see it! XD Next chapter promises XD wet... showering Mechs XD doin' a little bit of bump and grind XD Possibly XD (laughs evilly!)

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing *SIGH* I want to own something xD mmmmh maybe a copy of that security camera recording...

Please review XDDDD

* * *

Thunder rumbled so loudly that even the heavy-duty 'steel-glass' panes in the windows rattled with the heavy vibrations, bolts of lightning flashed wildly through what had only a joor before been a beautiful blue sky. A large wide track of mud ran from the base entrance towards the main wash racks that several of the bots had headed for the moment they had come back from the ambush. Hound had looked positively delighted at his new 'slimy' paint, while Mirage and clearly not been pleased at being a rather nasty shade of brown instead of a sleek white and vivid blue. Bumblebee was chortling the entire time as he watched the first two argue, many other Mechs came in looking just as bad, some heading for their quarters the moment they returned, wanting a good 'private' scrubbing…

The sleek Pontiac Solace cruised in through the door, attempting to shake itself like a wet dog, spraying mud all over the poor Police car that pulled up just beside him, a soft growl escaped Prowl, before the Mech decided 'sharing' was the right way to go. Doors flapped open, flicking mud all over the already coated Jazz, earning him a bemused bump from the Pontiac in retaliation.

"Washracks?"

"Cleanse in public?"

"We could overhear juicy gossip."

"I have no need for gossip."

"_Right_." Jazz mused, bouncing contentedly on his shocks regarding his companion with a soft scan that sent tickling waves through Prowl and made those doors shiver ever so slightly in delight. "Ya love a good bit of gossip. I _learnt_ that 'bout ya when I realised just how often ya visit Red Alert." A slightly jealous noise escaped the once silver Pontiac harrumphed, but the sound was quickly turned into a delighted purr when a door scrapped lightly up against his side like a strange little caress.

"It is best to be informed by a very reliable source, one who has access to security cameras, rather than rely on the 'say so' and 'I just heard' of the Rec Room." He was surprised by the flash of jealousy, but was quick to reassure Jazz that he wanted no other but him. "And Red Alert does seem to know the most interesting of stories…"

"It was a pity ya had 'im destroy all the tapes of ya singin' rather dirty songs in the Rec Room with Streetwise. I rather liked hearing ya say such… _intriguing_ things again and again..."

"Your processor is in the gutter in need of the street sweepers to take them away." Lights flashed once, indignant and clearly not going to be able to live down that particular event for quite some time.

Jazz was chuckling softly, shifting just a little closer to the pouting police car, rubbed up softly against the warm formally black and white side, attempting to coax the other Mech into following him. "Ya were da one _saying_ 'em in the first place."

"I was… drunk."

"Ya were… but I have ta say if ya're like that every time ya over-energise… I wouldn't mind seein' that again…"

"In your wildest fantasies maybe. In reality? Never."

"Spoilsport."

"Always."

* * *

It was the raunchy lyrics that made Jazz blink as he stood at the doorway to the Rec Room.

Maybe it was the fact that it was the deep tenor and a lighter alto that sang the words to a song, Jazz never thought he would hear coming from Prowl or Streetwise. The pair of 'copper' bots sat at a table in the corner of the Rec Room, several data pads sitting amongst the four empty Energon cubes. Jazz had been glad to see Prowl take an interest in training the Protectobot in advanced logistics, a friendship forming between the two and it was pleasing to see Prowl relaxing around a few of the other Autobots besides himself.

But that didn't explain the fact that Prowl was singing one of the raunchiest songs he had heard, about a bot and… Even Jazz didn't want to know exactly all the connotations amongst the Cybertronian words. Thankfully none of the humans quite knew what either Mech was going on about.

And Prowl was wearing the biggest goofiest grins Jazz had ever seen on any Mech, an arm wrapped around the slender shoulders of the smaller silver and blue Protectobot, both of them wobbling out another verse much to the delighted chuckles of several of the Mechs around them.

Prowl was over-energised.

Prowl didn't 'drink', Jazz knew that, but the fact that Prowl was swaying slightly in his seat and was acting like he belonged in a bar indicated with a hundred percent certainty that the Tactician was filled to the brim. Jazz had to get his loudly singing berth-companion back to said berth before he did anything else he would regret in the morning.

'_Jazz to Rodimus Prime.'_

'_Prime here.'_ A sleepy yawn seemed to echo behind the response.

'_Ya might wish ta come and collect 'Wise… It seems like someone has pulled a prank on both him and Prowl.'_

Instantly the line seemed to become clearer. _'What kind of prank?'_ Worry… with good reason to be, sometimes the Twins pranks could get out of hand. But it was clear the Prime was already tracking down where his love was.

Funnelling the 'audio' he had into the link, he received a rather loud groan from the Prime, soon enough the flame coloured shape of Rodimus Prime appeared in the doorway, looking like he had just woken up after falling into recharge on his desk. A hand instantly covered his optics at the sight of Streetwise and Prowl sharing in a 'song or two', his head drooping in shame.

"Dear _Primus_… Why did I ever teach him…that song…?" The Prime shook his head sharply, before coming to stand beside Jazz, both of them regarding the problem at hand. "I'll take him with me… You think you can handle Prowl on your own?"

"Yeah." Jazz smiled slightly, hoping that Prowl wouldn't protest being taken back to their quarters… A flash of red and yellow out of the corner of his optic made him glance to the side to catch the vanishing frames of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as they slipped out the door, both in hysterics. A frown immediately came to his lips; both of the twins would be most likely nailed to a wall somewhere in the morning. "Twins."

"I'll deal with them." Rodimus growled angrily as he was glancing towards the doorway as well, before he was stepping forwards and around behind Streetwise's chair, hands lightly reaching out to curl around the smaller Mech's warm shoulders, making the little Mech turn to look up at him. A smile the size of Cybertron blossoming on the Protectobot's features at the sight of the handsome Prime, a finger poking at Prowl beside him, the Mech almost falling out of his chair at the soft touch. "Don't worry, they shall never bother either of these two again, I assure you."

"Roddddddddy…" 'Wise was laughing as he was suddenly being swept up in warm arms, legs dangling, silvery helm dropping back against a shoulder as he was clinging to the massive frame as he was snuggling in closer. Before he was leaning upwards whispering something to the Prime, a finger lightly tracing across the flame design, the big Mech was blinking at the words before the biggest grin every spread across his lips.

"If you want."

"By the Pit, yes!"

Jazz was catching Prowl's shoulder as the black and white Tactician was falling sideways, leaning heavily against Jazz. The chevroned helm was nuzzled in against the warm chassis and pressed a light kiss there. Blue optics lifted upwards to regard Jazz, any more attempts at singing had faded when Streetwise had been taken away.

"Jazzy-Lover." Prowl whispered, an arm wrapping firmly around the Mech's waist and tugged him forwards, having Jazz land square in his lap and cradled the silvery helm in one hand, tipping that head back to just the right angle before his head dipped in sharply, kissing Jazz hard and deep, lips parting against each other quickly, a glossa plunging in and swallowing any sound Jazz would have made. Prowl's other hand was right up against a silvery aft, drawing him intimately towards against him. The Saboteur melted into that touch as wolf whistles and cheers of encouragement echoed around him from the other Mechs.

* * *

"Not there."

"Hold still…"

"I said _not there_. I can do it myself…"

A soft bemused snort. "I doubt your joints are made for that kind of angle."

"Jazz." A warning.

"Prowler." No heed was taken of said warning.

"Jazz… _no_… please…"

"Admit it, Darlin', ya like it."

"Do not."

"Ya a terrible liar, ya know that right?"

"Okay… _okay_… please… just… stop."

"Do ya really want me ta stop?"

Silence.

"Do ya?"

"No." A soft little whimper followed. A soft pleasured filled whimper.

"See, it's easier to admit defeat rather than persist…"

"I am not defeated."

A stroke of the sponge. Fingertips slipped beneath plating and around sensitive joints, caressing, but also attempting to remove the filthy and leaves that poked out through the seam of the white and black armour around those doorwings.

Another sweet, pleading little whimper escaped Prowl.

"Darlin', I gotcha whimperin'."

"Do not." Prowl was pouting, head twisted away almost embarrassed at just how needy he was for that touch. The low sounds escaping his vocaliser as he arched back into that touch, doorwings flapping madly leaves and sticks collecting on the floor beneath them as the cleanser fluid washed some of the mess away.

Jazz was bemused by it all, surprised by all the little personality quirks that Prowl had beneath that usually very serious and controlled temperament. There was the romantic Prowl who swept Jazz up into welcoming arms and had cooked for him… chatted him up and drew him into his arms to watch one of Jazz's favourite vids. Ending up with Prowl stretched out recharging, Jazz sprawled across the warm black and white chassis, being cuddled with an arm around his waist and a blanket spread over them. There was the slightly temperamental Prowl who Jazz could tease mercilessly and end up getting some of the wittiest replies he had ever heard. There was sneaky Prowl… who snuck small 'gifts' onto Jazz's desk during a duty shift undetected. There was the sweet, sexy Mech who would pull him close and kiss him senseless or the whimpering mass of sensors and doorwings that would melt beneath Jazz's touch even though he protested softly… he never pulled away, he always shifted just a little closer.

Jazz had never expected so much…

He was being charmed by the Tactician, catching the look at times in those blue optics when Prowl would sit across the table from him in a meeting or across a room and just… watch him. He was desired, wanted… cuddled at night when bad memory cycles would strike him… He was loved… he was certain of it.

All he needed was to get Prowl to say those words to him.

He wanted to hear it.

Wanted to hear Prowl say he loved him.

But what he also wanted was even more physical intimacy than they had already reached. His fingers itched to get under that plating, itched to learn every inch of that magnificent black and white form. Leaning forward, Jazz softly kissed the warm armour he had been scrubbing, a fingertip teasing against the seam again softly, feeling Prowl shiver in delight.

"Ya got dirt caught under yahr armour…"

"So have you." Blue optics were glancing over the top of a doorwing at Jazz, something flickering in them that made Jazz shudder suddenly as a bolt of heat scorched up through him as Prowl examined his frame appreciatively.

"I could… wash it off…"

"And then I could return the favour."

A long pause as Jazz shifted in closer, his slender body pressing against Prowl's back, both his arms sliding around that trim waist, snuggling up against him for a long moment, his lips lifting to brush against a doorwing softly. "It is all righ', Prowler?"

"Yes." A hand curled against Jazz's, squeezing it warmly, before he was rubbing his fingers back and forth across the top of the slender forearm coiled around him. "Thankyou for waiting for me."

A pleased sound escaped Jazz, the Mech pressing forwards, hips pressing in against that warm aft, grinding against it just once in delight. The wait had been worth it, neither of them had wanted to rush this… but soon enough the cravings for something more and called to them both…

"I would wait a thousand vorns for you, Prowler."

"I don't think I would have that _much_ patience…"

"On second thought… nor would I."

* * *

**Ooooh XD SO CUTE! XD buuuuuuuuuuut next chapter promises a little touch and feel XD **Wet touch and feelXD


	7. Step 7: Overwhelm The Senses

**Author's Note:** XD Jazz gets the tables turned on him XD Buttttttttttt I can't wait to see what Jazz has in mind to get back at Prowl and maybe XD finally get that Merge he wants XD and a Sparkbond. XD Due to all the lovely reviews I've been getting for this fic XD I'm contemplating XD adding a few extra little chapters on the end (because I sooooooo want to play with Jazz and Prowl's little Sparkling!) ^^^^ XD If you do want to see XD clever, cheerful and XD doorwinged Blues XD ^^ tell me! XDDDDDDDD I just need to know if people are interested in seeing XD SparklingXD

**Disclaimer: **XD I own nothing but my little Blues XD

**Pleaseeeeeeee review^^**

* * *

Fingers were caressing slowly, tracing the line of every seam and armour plate, a mouth was following soon after, tracing heated lines across one shoulder. Strong hands were sweeping across the warm body, palms stroking flat, teasing every inch of sensitive metal before thumbs flicked up beneath silvery plating, rubbing at the delicate wiring beneath, each action was dislodging the dark mud that clung to every wire…

"Prowler…" Jazz was arching as that mouth was moving skilfully across his armour, driving him to arch into those hands as placed he hadn't even realise were sensitive fired up hotly beneath that touch, making his entire body twist sharply pressing into those heated palms. "Oh… _Primus_…"

His own hands were trying to reach out, trying to touch those doorwings to return the pleasure, but his wrists were caught up in one hand, fingers being drawn against a warm chassis, spreading them against heated metal and beneath it. The silvery Mech was gasping sharply when his fingertips suddenly made contact with a warm Spark casing, the deep throbbing pulse jolting up through the tips of his digits and up his arms.

'_Prowler… oh Primus… I can feel…'_ The faintest of contacts had Jazz reeling, the power of emotions that flickered and flared within Prowl blew his processors. _'You… you feel…'_ It wasn't the lack of emotions that Prowl had, but the overabundance of them. They filled every inch of the black and white frame, spilling over with each loving pulse of that Spark buried deep within that casing. _'That's for…'_ The silver jaw wasn't working for a long moment, before a startled moan escaped him as that free hand had detached several pieces of chassis plating and a mouth was burning across his own Spark casing, whispering soft heated words against the smooth metal. A glossa and lips were caressing the sensitive surface, leaving Jazz suddenly floundering by the sudden turn about in their play.

"You feel… all that for me?" Jazz barely managed to get the words out, his entire chassis arching.

"Mmhmm."

"Say it, Prowler." He whispered softly, desperate to hear those words that would match the sudden wall of feelings that cascaded between them. Blue optics were lifting to gaze squarely into unvisored green for a long moment.

Jazz could feel it. Could feel all those emotions he had longed to have returned right here literally at his fingertips. But… he was in desperate need of the words that came with them. Desperate to hear them after so long, after they had slowly become so close that they were here… in this moment together.

Prowl felt so much towards him…

Love.

Happiness.

Spark-deep contentment.

Desire.

And a thousand other bright emotions that shimmered like tiny stars, pooling together in a literal flood of passionate affection and respect.

And Jazz returned them. How could he not?

How could he not in the face of this love?

"_Please_."

Plating was clattering to the ground, hands stroking, sliding everywhere, caressing and touching Jazz until the silvery Mech was near screaming as heat raged upwards through him, a flame that wouldn't calm. Every circuit felt like it was on fire, broken sobs were escaping Jazz as those emotions surged up his arm, rising higher and higher, filling every part of him.

And his rough sobs of pleasure were being stolen by a pair of hot lips, burning across his own, stealing each sound as it came from him, his hands tried to press deeper between the plating, feeling the casing open slightly beneath his grip… Hot coils of heat were cutting off his breath, arching, shuddering his leg was weeping around the back of those hips tightly, tugging them squarely together.

"Prowler… please… _Primus_… Please… I…"

'_I love you, Jazz.'_

Even though they weren't even interfacing quite yet, the feelings that were being inspired in Jazz's frame was unbelievable, each stroke of those hands was lighting a restrained frustrated part of him that had been desperate for any form of release and now it found it.

"Need… _hear_… voice…"

"I love you, Jazz. _Always_ have…"

And suddenly his casing was sliding open, baring his Spark to Prowl.

And a hand reached in.

"Love you."

Fingertips gazed the warm surface, caressing slowly and Prowl was murmuring words that Jazz couldn't make up, but the affection of the sound warmed his Spark…

"Always…

Jazz was crying out loudly as his chassis arched upwards, pressing into the grip as that hand wrapped about his Spark, stroking it slowly, palming it warmly… drawing out all the desires Jazz possessed.

"Forever."

The silvery mech was almost choking on the raw emotions that were overwhelming his systems completely. He was trying to answer, finding lips and a glossa consuming his mouth, tasting and teasing him. A glossa plunged in deeply, meeting him completely, overwhelming him, his systems were overheating wildly, suddenly he was feeling the jolt of a surprising overload hit him…

"Prowler! I love ya…!"

Before he was slumping into those strong arms as fingers curled deeply into his Spark, squeezing his very soul and sending pulses of love through him. Green optics dimmed slowly, Prowl cradling Jazz to him, hand still curled around that Spark tenderly. A small smirk forming on those lips, he would win, of that he was certain.

* * *

A slow wave of pleasure crashed upwards through every sensor that Jazz owned. A soft breathless moan escaped his lips, hips gently rolling upwards towards the source of heat that was slowly coiling through his systems. Something flickered slowly over delicate circuitry, slowly sliding back and forth. Teasing, nipping… Hips bucked upwards again before hands caught them, pressing them back down into the warm softness of the berth, a groan of protest escaping his lips.

He could hear a soft whisper of love, words that were too faint for him to make up, but even though he couldn't hear them he was certain of their meaning, and it warmed his Spark. Lips parted as he groaned a little more loudly as a mouth was curling around sensor nodes, sucking them hard into a hot burning mouth, a glossa teased over every inch of them, also lapping up lubricants that were forming in effort to cool his overheating components.

Shoulders shift restlessly against the pillows, helm jerking sharply upwards, chin lifting as a startled cry of intense pleasure jolted him slowly to functionality. His fingers were clenching against something smooth and warm, pressing it closer…

A chuckle rippled through his lower parts, that glossa sliding deeply, finding all those hidden places, but seemed delighted by the fact that he was being clutched almost tightly enough that those fingers would leave dents. The vibrations just added to the entire experience, those hips rocked restlessly upwards, begging for more, Jazz was twisting, arching helplessly.

Thumbs were brushing against the edges of that warm exposed area that rested behind the Mech's codpiece, caressing the sensitive edges of it he was taking the time to learn all those hidden spots that drew mewling whimpers from those beautiful damp lips. Jazz wasn't quite aware yet, still caught up in the edges of recharge.

Thumbs were digging deeper into the sensitive wiring, tugging at it lightly, caressing the damp wires, stroking over their slickness adding to the sensations raging through his lover, his beloved Jazz.

Heat was building up, a fire being stroked slowly, fuel being added with each passing cycle, Prowl taking his time bringing Jazz to a rather wonderful an most likely fierce overload.

There was a flash of green, dim optics flaring online as Jazz suddenly awoke fully from his daze of wonderful dreams and hot ecstasy.

"Prowler…?" A whimper; hot and begging.

Another long stroke of that glossa, relished the rich taste of those lubricants and wires, the slick shine covering his lips and filling his mouth with the wonderful taste.

"_Prowler_?" An edge of confusion…

'_Love you, Jazz.' _

And suddenly he bit down hard on sensitive cabling… sending a burning jolt up through that frame, earning him…

"_**PROWLER!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" A wail of sheer pleasure.

Those hips struggling against his grip, bucking against him, desperate as the wave of overload hit Jazz square in the Spark, entire frame bucking. Before slumping into a hot pile of melting parts, systems running hard to try to cool him down as he was trying to remember how to draw air in through his intakes. His vision blurred slightly with the force of the overload that had swallowed him up and spat him out a satisfied… rather heated mess of Saboteur.

"That is… one… Prime way of woken a bot up… Prowler…" He gasped out, stretching downwards, and feeling that strong… bare frame curling up against his side, strong arms tucking him close protectively to a warm chest. "You… win that round…"

A pleased look covered the black and white Tactician's face, before he was leaning in to press a hot kiss against Jazz's lips, sharing the sweet taste of Jazz's own lubricants, making the silvery Mech groan with desire. How did Prowl do it? His arms were coiling tightly around the warm body, trying to keep him close for as long as he could…

"Admit defeat."

"I did, for this round… But I ain't going to be outdone…"

"Still up for the war, are we?"

"You bet your skidplates I am…"

* * *

**XD Jazz has to do a one up on Prowl XD I just know it!**


	8. Sparkling: 1: Reasons Why To Have Two

**Author's note: **XD I couldn't help it! XD I know XD I know XD I promise next chapter will be chapter 8 XD for the main section, but I so wanted to write a little part XD for Blues and his crazy creators. xD I'll shuffle this chapter to the end with each new update^^ 33333 XD Tell me if you like Blue XD and if you want more of this XD too as well as hte main part of addiction. xD

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Blues XD (thank god I XD can keep him)

**Dedicated:** To **Lucretzia** XD Hope you like it!!!!!!!! XD

* * *

The faintest of sounds drew Prowl out of recharge as he was slowly pushing himself upwards from where he was curled up against Jazz, the two of them relaxing after a rather intense bout of 'Facing. Their Bond sang happily between the two Mechs, love and sleepy programming flickered across Jazz's end of the Bond, Prowl reaching through it to stroke up against the warm fuzzy thoughts, easing his Bondmate deeper into recharge before he was pulling away.

Two bright blue-green optics flickered at him from around the edge of the doorway, a small chin trembling softly, the little body quivering beneath the favourite blanket. The soft silver and black paintwork barely visible in the dim light of their quarters. A little sob escaped the Sparkling who stood in the doorway to their bedroom, those optics misting over with unshed tears… so adorable that even Prowl was struck by it before he was up and off the berth, dropping to one knee joint for a moment. Arms outstretched towards the Sparkling, who flung the door open abandoning the blanket and flinging tiny arms around Prowl's neck tightly, burying that beautiful little face against a warm neck.

Tiny doorwings quivered against the slender back, soft sobs working their way up through the Sparkling, before Prowl was gently bouncing him, cradling the tiny body against his chassis. A warm kiss touching the warm antenna lightly before dropping against the silvery helm, shifting upwards and carried the Sparkling out into the sitting room with him, his other hand rubbing against the warm little back.

"Daddy…" The little voice was so soft that even Prowl's sensitive hearing could barely pick up the almost musical sound.

"Its alright now… shhh…" Prowl was sitting on the arm of the couch, tucking the little Sparkling just a touch closer, fingers rubbing up and down the silky soft spinal plating, a thumb rubbing over those little wings lightly. "Did you have a bad memory file?"

A soft little nod, arms hugged Prowl just a little tighter, desperate not to let go. "Big… big scary… Mega… ton…"

It was understandable. Considering what had happened to Jazz and the connection between them and their little Sparkling, it was bound to happen.

"I'm here, Blues. I'm here and I'll never let anything happen to you or Jazz." A soft kiss was pressed against that helm again, bouncing the little Sparkling softly, rubbing against the warm back softly, leaning back and little to just let the tiny Cybertronian settle with those hands tucked beneath the edges of Prowl's armour. "I love you, my little Singer. I love you so much…"

"That your love makes even the stars look dull in comparison." Jazz was yawning a little, but hurrying towards them, their Bond singing with love and worry, before it opened up to their beloved little Sparkling, filling the little frame with so much love that Blue gave the tiniest little hiccup between his soft sobs. The silver Mech stepped into the half Embrace from Prowl a long arm wrapping about his waist as he was pulled in close, the Sparkling cradled between them.

"Am I that predictable?"

"Sometimes… but I do so love it when ya say it." An arm wrapped tightly about Prowl's shoulders, the other hand stroking against the little back of their Sparkling, leaning in to press a kiss of his own against that warm little helm. "You're so good with him, I love just watchin' ya together… Though… I was surprised when it was ya that ended up…"

"Carrying?" Prowl mused on that for a moment, but smiled softly, shifting that Sparkling just a little bit closer to them, hugging Jazz as well before being unable to resist the sudden urge to kiss his Bondmate. A gentle loving kiss that left them both smiling as the little Sparkling seemed to calm quickly at the pulses of love that swept through that Bond between his creators and down into him. "Next time, its your turn. I do not want to go through that many orns of morning purges again…"

"Ya mean that Prowler?" They had considered having another after Blues came into their lives. The delight and wonder that filled them both whenever they had their Sparkling with them was unsurpassable.

"Yes." Before Prowl had the goofiest grin on his face as he looked down at the sniffling Sparkling who seemed to be cheering up quite quickly again, soothed by being 'group' hugged by both Creators like that. "What do you think, Blues? Would you like to be a big brother?"

"YES!"

The biggest smile the world had ever seen won over the sniffles, one of the Sparkling's arms wrapped around Jazz's neck, attempting to hug both creators at the same time, doorwings flapping in delight. Blue-green optics brightening, any thoughts of Megatron cast out of his processors in favour of the thought of another person in their family.

"Well, you heard our little Singer." Prowl winked at Jazz, dipping in for another kiss, lips lingering for several long moments against the Saboteur's lips.

"I'll arrange an appointment with First Aid in the morning…"

Prowl couldn't help his smile growing impossibly wide. "Sounds good. That means… we get to 'practice' again."

"Ulterior motives… I knew it."

"Any excuse… But you don't mind do you?"

"Not when it involves, you, me and the berth."

"The wall… my desk, your desk… Prime's desk…"

"Don't mention that one…" Jazz groaned softly, shaking his head and remembering well the rather frisky frame of Prowl pressed up against his back, those hands doing things… while they had been waiting to see the Prime… Who knew Prowl could be so… demanding? Not that he minded… But Prime's office wasn't exactly the right place to be…

"Why ever not?"

"Prowler! Not in front of the Sparkling…"

"You like the idea of having a little brother or sister don't you?" Prowl was slipping back out of Jazz's arms, wearing the most smuggest of looks. Stepping towards the bedroom, though still holding the Sparkling.

"Yes… yes… yes…"

"Sometimes 'new and unusual' places do produce the best results."

"_Prowler_."

Two sets of optics turned on Jazz, one blue and glinting with teasing delight, the other a mix of azure and green wearing the biggest most pleading look in the universe that was clearly saying 'want sibling, want sibling'.

"Considering our little Singer here was 'conceived' in the washracks…"

"You have no shame, do you?"

A rather sexy smirk played across Prowl's lips, the affects of having Jazz and a Sparkling bringing out the sexy and rather amazing personality that was hidden beneath those logic circuits. "Not when it means, you and me and a good…"

A pillow hit Prowl square in the face, the Sparkling in the black and white Tactician's arms squealed in delight as he clapped his hands, knowing that it was most likely a full scale war was about to be declared.

"Not in front of the Sparkling!"

"_Face_ it."

"PROWLER!" Another pillow went sailing towards the retreating aft that was heading into the bedroom, two pairs of doorwings flapping in laughter.

"I will win this war! Just _FACE_ it!"

* * *

**XD I love Prowl like thisXD so passionate and XD maaaaaaaaaaaaan XD LOVE HIM**


	9. Step 8: Tease, Taunt, FLAUNT!

**Author's note:** XD two words "Jazz Striptease" I'm BAD! VERY VERY BAD XD but WHO DOESNT WANT TO SEE THAT? ^___^ hot bots in complete action next chapter XDDDDDDDDDDD

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my little Blues xD and his little brother xD (I won't tell you his name yet) XD you might just see Jazz's little Sparklin' around XD very soon!

* * *

"Prowler." A soft whisper tickled against an audio sensor as fingertips were lightly stroking across the length of one doorwing, caressing it from tip to hinge, slipping in to tickle the hypersensitive seams and sensors just hidden from view. The Mech was melting into the contact his body sagging back into the chair relaxing contently into the contact, head twisting slightly and finding himself being kissed softly, warm lips meeting.

"Jazz… _Love_…"

The datapad he had been reading was being carefully set onto the desktop beside him, his long legs stretching slightly before he was slowly twisting to be able to offer a lap for the other to sit in. But Jazz was smiling in that cheeky little way of his, optics glinted with something, but Prowl was just too relaxed under that warm slow caressing against his doorwings. "Ya mind, if I disturb ya work, Prowler?" The Tactician was soon becoming almost limp in that chair, soft little groans escaping his lips as he was being melted by the slow stroke of those fingers back and forth along sensitive seams.

A warm mouth was ensuring that there were definitely no complaints at all from the black and white Mech, quite willing to put aside work if Jazz requested he do so. His Office never saw him after the end of his shift, he would pick up something for them both before turning here. He was surprisingly more productive here, fresh ideas coming from Jazz and also from being in these comfortable surroundings.

"You know I don't mind any 'disturbances' you cause. Actually I would rather them…" They always meant something pleasant, the last time he had been disturbed he had had Jazz curl up in his lap, silvery arms curled about his neck and soft whispers of love brushed against his audio until he had been cradling the little Mech to him tightly. "Oooh…" A low purr of pleasure escaped Prowl as fingers found one particularly sensitive spot, against his spinal plates and hinges, two fingers stroking up and down against it and he was melting completely strutless in his chair.

The faintest sound of one of his desk draws opening, the rattle of something being removed didn't even registered in his processors, quite willing to be as compliant as Jazz wanted. His hands were caught up and lifted, a glossa tickling across his palm and fingertips slowly, before they were dropping behind him, down behind him a little… Something cool was sliding about his wrist, the faintest of clicks, before the other suffered the same fate.

Dazed, contented optics lifted to gaze up at Jazz with a confused smile as the other Mech was slowly drawing away slightly, those hands leaving his doorwings… His servos were lifting to reach out for the Saboteur, but there was a soft rattle as he attempted to do so…

His hands were remaining down behind the chair slightly, before he attempted to do it again, a frown touching his kiss dampened lips. Dazed blue optics clearing slightly as he shifted slightly, straightening, his hands tugged upwards, cording rattled against the back of the chair, the bond between the two cuffs was locked somewhere around one of the supports of the chair.

Blinking slightly, doorwings twitched in surprise and sudden confusion. He was cuffed to the chair, keeping his hands down and him seated there.

Jazz was smirking at him.

"Caught with yahr own cuffs, my 'Copper' Bot…"

"Jazz?" Why would the other Mech do this? What reason had Jazz for restraining him in such a manner?

"Ya would be surprised what that friend of yahrs can suggest…"

"Streetwise?"

"Yeah, ya drinkin' buddy."

"He is not my 'drinking' buddy. I do not drink."

"Ya make a _cute_ Drunk though… ya sing dirty songs… Kiss me until I can't remember my own name… I wonder what else ya migh' do…"

"I am not 'cute'."

"If ya're not, ya aft is… Ya doorwings are just the _sweetest_…" Doorwings twitched in delight at the compliment despite the look on Prowl's features. "Ya completely adorable."

A snort and a slight pout touched those lips, the black and white Mech suddenly looked almost flustered, his head tipping away slightly, until a finger touched against the underside of his jaw and lifted it upwards. A hot mouth opened against his own, a glossa sliding in deeply, tasting teasing, stealing any air within the Tactician's chassis, leaving Prowl arching up to follow those lips as they retreated leaving him struggling a little against his own cuffs.

"Why would you wish me to be cuffed? There is no need…"

"Oh there is." Jazz was flicking up his visor, his body twisting elegantly and posing for Prowl's optics, a small little sexy pout on his lips, chin jerking just shortly upwards. A glossa swept over slightly dampened lips, green optics glittering in delight as he noted the hint of frustration in those deep blue optics.

Prowl was a deeply tactile individual, craving to stroke… to touch constantly now that he was allowed to make his desires known. And Jazz couldn't keep his hands of the warm body, patting those doorwings whenever he could… Loving to watch his beloved melt happily into the contact.

"I want ya full attention."

"You can have that whenever you…"

"I want ya optics on me… Don't think I haven't noticed… the way ya watch me Prowler, staring at me… when ya think I don't notice."

Lips set in a firm line, still tugging upwards against the cuffs, attempting to twist his wrists out of the familiar cuffs. Yet finding to his own frustration, he could not… and his spare key was currently being waved before his olfactory sensor.

A low throaty chuckle escaped Jazz as he watched the look on Prowl's face, before Jazz was sweeping around again, his entire frame on display for the other Mech, his own servos were sliding down over his silver plating slowly, fingertips tracing over seams and slightly exposed wires as he did so, his hips shifting in a slow gentle sway…

As Jazz called up some music, his voice a low seductive purr as he was slowly beginning to disarmour himself, hands were teasing over his own frame, soft little moans of pleasure were escaping his lips. Plating was slowly being unlatched, his hips swaying seductively as he was 'dancing' ever so slightly as he was giving Prowler one hell of a strip tease, armour plating slowly scattered down around his feet.

Soon his Spark casing was being exposed, a finger trailing over it softly, his head arching backwards as a slow ripple of pleasure was burning through his systems as he touched himself like that, imagining it was Prowl's nimble hands teasing him. A hand was sliding down to his codpiece and sliding the armour off, his own fingers sliding inside, groaning as his hips bucked hotly into his own touch, green optics flickering slightly, his fingers coming away shimmering with lubricants.

There was a sudden snarl of frustration, the chair bucking sharply as Prowl was yanking against the bonds hard, his doorwings flaring and flapping with desire, Spark-deep love and a fiery lust that was quickly consuming him. "_**Jazz**_." It was through clenched denta, that body twisting and was clearly desperate to touch the hot, nubile Jazz… who had stripped off his armour completely. "Release me."

That glossa flickered over soft pliable lips, a hand dipping back down to his own codpiece, watching those blue optics follow the movement of his servo, that gaze sent a burning hot jolt of desire flaring through Jazz's own tanks.

"No."

Doorwings flapped madly in frustration, the Tactician jerking hard against his restraints, his hips arching slightly off the chair, heat coiling upwards off his overheating frame. The black and white Mech was so turned on… he knew he would most likely overload just watching his lover like that. But his fingers were twitching desperately to be touch that warm frame, desperate to taste and feel… to make contact with his beloved… Feel the living pulse of that Spark beneath his fingers…

"_Slag_… let me free, Jazz!"

"Oooh… so dirty…"

"You… sexy… _fragger_ of a tease!" The cords rattled hard against the chair legs, Prowl growling dangerously. Blue optics narrowed on the other Mech. "Let. Me. Free!"

"No."

Jazz was having far too much fun, his 'one up' on Prowl working a charm. The look on the other Mech's features said it all.

Hot moans were escaping Jazz as his fingers pressed even deeper into his own wiring, damp fingers being drawn up to an elegant mouth and he was slowly licking off his own lubricants, lips shimmering with fluids. Before damp fingers were slowly sliding down against his Spark casing, tracing a finger over the smooth surface, he was arching into the contact. Slowly it was cycling open, exposing his shuddering Spark for the other to see, his own fingers reaching in, digits tracing over it, quivering at the feeling.

Prowl was raging against his bonds, systems overheating rapidly as he was watching his lover feel himself up slowly, the sight unbearable, desire and lust burning through him. How he loved this Mech… but damn him! "_**LET ME FREE**_!" He snarled, his chair almost toppling sidewards as he was jerking harder against his bonds. He was panting, his systems desperate to cool themselves, coolants pooling across his wiring, blue optics were pinned to that frame that moved… swayed before him… "Jazz… please… _aaah_… please… please…"

"Love you Prowler." Jazz winked, before he was almost overloading himself… hearing Prowl _begging_ like that… "Prowler…" He moaned the other's name in that sexy little purr… green optics glittering at the Tactician.

Just in time to watch logic circuits glitch… just as Prowler came with such force that he was shuddering wildly in that chair, his arching helplessly, entire chassis shuddering slightly. Prowl was crying out Jazz's name so loud that the neighbours would definitely hear it, before he was sagging slowly offline into the chair, doorwings twitching with blissful spasms.

The Saboteur was grinning to himself, before slowly making his way towards the Tactician… A slow smile spreading across his lips, before he was soon straddling those slender hips, arms coiling around the sagging shoulders softly, his head dipping in to press a hot kiss against those slightly parted lips. A smirk touched his lips as he lapped over that soft bottom lip as he sucked on it softly. Hands were stroking over doorwings slowly…

"Now, Prowler… I think overloadin' ya without touchin' ya has to count for something… But I look forwards to your attempts to 'one up on me…" Warm hips were rocking against Prowl's, grinding against them and leaving long streaks of fluids across the hot metal. "Or… just your revenge…"

* * *

**XD GO JAZZ XDDDDDDDDDDD Review!!!!!! ^_________^ tell me if you liked it^^ XD**


	10. Sparkling: 2: What Would We Do?

**Author's Note: **XD I LOVE THESE SPARKLINGS!!!!! XD I truly doXD I thought I would introduce Aid and Ratchet's twins, Roddy and 'Wise's first little Prime and Omega and Magnus's cute rather large offspring. XD I'm thinking about writing a fic about Valour and Optio XD and Blues with his own XD sexy little 'mini prime-like Roddy' XD *Drools* Blues and Fleetfoot....

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing but Da SParklings!!!! XD

**Review^^ tell me what you thinkXD**

* * *

The Youngling's warm head was resting contently against Jazz's chassis, an audio pressed against the smooth silvery surface, listening contently to the gentle patter of sounds from beneath the armour. The deep pulse of Jazz's Spark and the gentle almost quiet slightly uneven rhythm of the Sparkling within, his lips twitched upwards, hugging Jazz tightly so happy to just snuggle and also to be able to hear the sound for the first time.

Fingers were rubbing against one doorwing softly, the limb flapping in delight when he melted against his Creator's chassis, whispering a few soft almost inaudible words to the Sparkling within that silver frame. Before Blues was climbing into Jazz's lap, slender arms wrapping around the warm neck, burning his silver helm against the warm shoulder, nuzzling against it softly, quite happy to half drift off into recharge like that.

Jazz was seated on the edge of a berth in Medbay, having come for his 'checkup', his visored helm twisted to regard the pair of curious faces that were watching him from behind one of the wheeled stands that held medical tools. Two pairs of bright blue optics watched him with fascination born out of the fact that Jazz was carrying… and maybe because they were just terribly curious.

Barely reaching the top of the tray, the twins thought it the perfect place to observe from until their Carrier returned from the office on the other side of the bay, the two of them having become fascinated with everything medical. The story went, the pair of them had recently completed a rather good repair on Wheeljack who had been babysitting the pair, when something that shouldn't detonate had… and blown out several of Jack's systems knocking him offline. Instead of panicking, the two of them had sat on either side of the Engineer and repaired his systems with a pile of pilfered tools they had snuck out of medbay.

"Hello, Tourniquet, Red Cross." He greeted the Twin of younglings who immediately perked up at being addressed. "I see ya have a new upgrade." Jazz was flattering them, he adored Sparklings, especially the eldest that new lived on base. Everyone had a soft spot for these two.

"Hello, Sir." Tourniquet greeted shyly, before being tugged from hiding by Red and drawn to stand before Jazz, both of them having been outfitted with their first basic medical scanner arrays. The soft tingle had washed over Jazz when he had first noticed them having given them away.

"Hi Jazz!" Red was waving, smiling delightedly. "Father just installed our first scanners." Another wash of tingles fluttered across Jazz and the half recharging Blues who shivered slightly, doorwings twitching and flapping at the burst of feeling that swept over them slowly. "I can feel… I can _feel_ and _see_ the Sparkling here." He was tapping his chassis before indicating Jazz… "But… it's all fuzzy…" He looked rather deflated, his big blue optics looking pleadingly at Jazz, Red was hoping to do a clear scan on one of the patients that came in to show Ratchet. It was so adorable. The slightly smaller of the Twins was desperate for praise from Ratchet, even though Ratchet never skimped on giving either of them praise…He wanted to… to see his larger Creator wear that big smile… just for him.

Tourniquet on the other hand was staring at Blues, a hopeful smile on his features… Gaze lifting upwards to gaze into Jazz's visored face, before looking back at the floor, so shy and so like First Aid in a way.

"How about ya give me a checkup, Red? Give me a second opinion." Jazz was gathering up Blues in his grip, holding the little Youngling out towards Tourniquet. "Would you mind holding him?" How could he not indulge the pair of sweet Younglings that were so much like their parents… yet so different? Jazz was a sucker for anything cute… and these two were cuter than anything but his Blues, his new Sparklin' and a sleepy Prowler just woken from recharge.

Tourniquet need no second offer, the taller thinner twin was instantly wrapping gentle arms around Blues, easily taking the slight weight in his arms, cradling Blues to him tightly, a hand resting against the back of the silvery helm, the other cradling about the slender hips and bounced him softly. Little doorwings flapped happily as the little Mech gave the cutest little happy sigh and snuggled into the arms that held him. No one could _not_ like Tourniquet, the sweet smile on the taller twin's face was irresistible.

And soon enough Jazz was being submitted to a warm wash of different Scans, the Youngling gazing up at Jazz with a flicker of thankfulness in his optics that he would be given a chance…

"You really are cute when your clueless, Darlin'." The voice for a moment sounded almost like Ironhide's for the briefest of moments before the orange, red and azure frame appeared in the doorway to Medbay, the flame pattern infinitely familiar before it was blocked from view by a big blue frame of the overgrown companion of the first. "I didn't mean it literally…"

"But…" Seriously flustered, Optio Magnus was ducking his head a little, looking so adorable as he followed only two feet behind his friend. "But… I thought you…" The slightest of pouts touching those lips, clearly worried that he had upset his friend with his misunderstanding of the human phrase.

"But literally was _fun_ too!" The smuggest little grin flickered on Valour Prime's lips, sweeping around and resting one hand on slender hips, doorwings spread and flittering slightly in an almost flirtatious fashion, clearly liking the attention of the larger framed Youngling to be squarely focused on him. "A kiss for luck, Darlin', means wishing someone luck because saying 'good luck' can sometimes bring bad luck."

Jazz was chuckling to himself as he watched.

For a moment Optio seemed to get it. Before dark blue optics blinked sharply, the clueless expression returning to the youngling who stood nearly to Jazz's shoulder already. "Huh? But… but… that doesn't make any sense."

"I know! That's the best thing about it."

"I thought…"

"Darlin', you do know that was my _first_ kiss." A Cheshire cat smile lingered on that beautiful face, a glossa brushing against his lips, regarding his companion with a rather interesting look.

From clueless to extremely embarrassed, Optio was suddenly looking close to horrified at the notion, before a hand caught the tall Mech's chin in his hand and pulled him back down pressing a shy kiss against it. Navy blue optics widened sharply, before the big frame shivered once, stunned… before there was a heavy 'thump' as he offlined spectacularly by one shy kiss from the Prime.

Red was watching them both with bemusement, shaking his head slightly, "Don't you ever learn not to do that to him?"

"But he likes it! He's _so_ cute… I can't resist teasing him…"

"You know one of these days…"

For a moment the young flame coloured Mech flustered, looking rather adorable for an instant before he was dropping down to his fallen friend's side, cradling head and shoulders gently, stroking over the blue helm gently. "It's already been that day, Red. One day he'll understand."

Jazz was laughing softly to himself, unable to resist the enchanting sight of these carefree Younglings teasing and enjoying themselves. The war had stolen this from them, but Earth had returned it to them… It was something that deeply warmed his Spark to know that even though the battle against the Decepticons still waged, with the help the humans they were able to turn the tide slowly back, that the chance for happiness had come at last for all of them.

"Good luck on that one, Valour Prime. You know he's completely clueless…"

"I'll just have to give him plenty of clues then…"

"And what is this talk of clues all about?" Optimus Prime stood in the doorway, regarding the two errant Younglings, smiling slightly at his 'godson', Optio and his future successor Valour. Though still young, the promise that Valour had shown both under stress and during bad situations had shown him capable of the strain and the easy smile and his popularity already amongst the others was convincing enough.

"Nothing, Sir." Valour grinned, winking up at the Prime, easily able to interact with the big Mech. "Nothing, _yet_."

"I see."

"Ya know, I was… hopin', Sir that ya would consider my request…"

"About taking academy tactics and logistics courses?" Something that was at least another Vorn away at least… but that clever intelligent mind…

"Yes, Sir."

Jazz was suddenly perking up as Prime turned to regard him for a long moment, the silvery Mech giving Prime a warm smile. "He sounds like Ironhide…"

"I know…" Optimus was chuckling behind his battlemask, surprised at the soft lilt in that voice

"I will allow it, if you Prowl and Jazz are willing to mentor you and you talk to Ratchet and Ironhide about installing and uploading battle computers to both you and Optio."

Jazz was stunned by the sudden suggestion; he had always had a fond spot for all the younglings but to be trusted with the first training of one of them received was an honour, especially when said Youngling was being eyed for future full 'Prime' status. "I'd be honoured to train him, I'm sure Prowl would be honoured too."

And Jazz was being rewarded with the biggest smile he had ever seen. "Thankya Sir!"

"How about after my checkup…" He gave Valour a big grin. "Ya, me and Blues and maybe yah 'Darlin', there go over to Prowler's office and talk ta him 'bout it?"

"Really?"

How could he resist?

"Really, Really."

"Sparklings." Optimus smiled softly, shaking his head slightly as he regarded the five before him. "What do we do with them?"

"Nah, Prime, the question is, what did we ever do without 'em?"

* * *

**XD AWWWW**

**XD and for all those interested in a Sparkling listXD**

First Aid And Ratchet: Tourniquet and Red Cross (Twins, Aid)

Ultra Magnus And Omega Supreme: Optio Magnus (Omega), Omega Convoy (Omega), Serenus and Saxum Magnus (Twins, Ultra Magnus)

Rodimus Prime And Streetwise: Valour Prime ('Wise), Fleetfoot (Roddy) and Honorus Prime ('Wise)

Blaster And Soundwave: Blastwave (Blaster), _Vibe (Soundwave)_ and Two-Tone (Blaster)

Jazz And Prowl: Blues (Prowl) and Ragtime (Jazz)

Beachcomber and Seaspray: Dunerunner (Seaspray)

Mirage And Hound: Forestwalker (Hound) and _Phantasm (Mirage)_

Red Alert And Inferno: Burnout (Red) and Emberstorm (Red)

Lightspeed and Perceptor: Spectral (Light), Starfly (Light) and Secondsight (Percy)

Optimus Prime and Ironhide: Ironwill ('Hide) and Ferrous Prime/Tau Prime (Optimus)

Trailbreaker And Blades: Firetrail (Blades)

Groove And Hot Spot: Hot Trend (Groove) and _Torque (Groove)_

Devcon and Smokescreen: Smokehaze (Smokey) and _Silhouette (Smokey)_

Pipes And Fireflight: _Halo ('Flight)_

Skywarp And Fireflight: Firefly ('Flight)

Skyfire and Starscream: Stargazer (Screamer)and Skydancer (Skyfire)

Bumblebee And Blurr: Lightbeam/Li'bee (Bee), Streetracer (Blurr), _Buzzbee (Bee)_

Bumblebee And Silverbolt: Silverbell/Silverbee (Bee)

Silverbolt And Blackout: Swiftwing

Wheeljack And Thunderstorm (Thundercracker): _Skipjack (Jack)_

Astral Flare (Astrotrain) and Nightpursuer: Stalker ('Suer) and Prowl (Astral)

Astral Flare and Skydive: Souldiver (Dive)


	11. Step 9: Dirty Dancing And Cuffs

**Author's Note: **I promise XD I will have this fic finished tomorrow XDDDDDDDDDD (as I'm going away for three weeks to Europe!!!!!!!!) XDDDDDDD YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY HOLIDAY!!!!! So there won't be so many posts from me but there will still be some^^ when I can find my way to internet cafes. XD Buuuuuuuut Since I love you guys so much and I love writing this fic XD (its actually related to my Senses series) They roughly exist in the same universe XD

I'm quite willing to XD to write several more 'addiction' fics. Including ones about the 'Sparklings' listed XD Okay XD possible pairings are Mirage and Hound, Red Alert and Inferno, Lightspeed and Perceptor, Optimus Prime and Ironhide (fond of that pairing now) XD Feel freeeeeeee to leave a review or message about what you would like to see in the next one.

OH! OH! if there is anyone out there XD who would ever consider drawing some of the Sparklings in exchange for a fic of their choice (in any style or pairing) I would be VERY happy to hear from you! I'm desperate to see a pick of Ratchet and Aid's twins, Blues and his little brother Ragtime, Optio Magnus and Valour Prime XD (I love them so much!!!!!!!!)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the Sparklings XD LUCKY ME! and Roddy's book XD I would love to see other fics based on the book XD loool which will pop up from time to time XD

Dedicated to all my readers XD I promise XD WE WILL HAVE FACING! I just XD got distracted by dirty dancing and bonding...

* * *

Even the dim lights seemed to warm them, heat and energy blurring almost everything together. The Rec Room had been transformed into something resembling a dance club, only a few tables remained around the edges, a 'bar' open on one side of the room with a grinning Rodimus Prime standing behind it. The entire atmosphere had been transformed from the usually placid and more 'controlled' parties to something that half the bots there were familiar with…

A Cybertronian Bar.

Music playing loudly in the background, Blaster grinning form audio to audio in delight at being able to really 'ramp up' the sound and groove to the music, he was designated DJ for the night and was keen to prove just how good he was with Audio mixes and adding to the entire atmosphere that was developing around them.

Even the twins had been released from the Brig to join in the jovial spirit of the party. No one had expected this when they had come back from a rather horrible encounter on the other side of the planet, three mechs being responsible for set up and for managing to get the best High-Grade this side of Cybertron for the party.

"This has to be the best idea you've ever had, Prowl." Rodimus leaned against the edge of the bar, setting down a 'mixed' cube before the other Mech, a wide irrepressible grin on his face plate as his optics lifted to regard the blue and white frame of his lover who was grooving to the music. He could watch that beautiful sight all evening.

"It was logical. A good moral boost after such dark orns, the usual celebrations would not be enough to alleviate the stress." The black and white Tactician had been considering for over an orn just what to do in revenge for Jazz's rather interesting, he had been carefully plotting for a while… Tonight was definitely the night… he could feel it in his Spark.

"Prowl." A datapad was being slipped across the table towards the Tactician, who raised an optical ridge at the title of the 'book' he had just been handed. "Feel free to add some to it. Might help a few others here on base… to get the right start, you know? Maybe give a few others some ideas… on improving…"

"Roddy's Rule And Suggestion Book Of Love?" A soft snicker escaped the Tactician, before he was scrolling through one of the lists that had already been added. Though Prowl might have his own rules for Autobot behaviour this was something even more amusing.

**Lovers And Bondmates: **

**1. Everyone deserves love, but you can't expect to get it unless you give it or admit you feel it.**

"I learned that first one personally. Admitting it is far better than keeping it to yourself." Rodimus smiled slightly in self-reproach before his optics turned towards his beloved Streetwise, unable to help the love flashing across his expression as he regarded the one that completed him.

**2. The stranger the attraction may seem, the truer the love may just be. Opposites, as the Humans say, do attract.**

"Ratchet and First Aid." Prowl commented softly, musing a little.

"Blades and Trailbreaker." Now that one had surprised everyone, but they couldn't help but understand the strange attraction when they did catch a glimpse of the bonded pair between several others in the crowd, the smaller form of Blades snuggled up happily beneath one massive black arm. Both of them seemed very cheerful, 'Breaker whispering something into an audio and gaining a little laugh from Blades.

"That was good for both of them. I am relieved that we did not loose Trailbreaker."

"Indeed. I'm just glad that they are both so in love."

"Obvious aren't they?"

"So? Love should never be hidden."

"Agreed."

**3. Simple actions can sometimes mean more than something showy. But Spark-felt 'big things', especially well planned ones can be all the better. Be romantic every day, small presents on desks or workspaces are very good.**

"I can say that I rather like that one. The rewards, even though I have no need for them because I delight in pleasing him, are reason enough."

"A smile." Roddy grinned slightly, tapping a finger against his chin as he was leaning forwards across the desk, glancing towards his lover, admiring the sleek frame and the rather sexy moves that Streetwise could pull, the smaller Mech glancing back at him with a little rather sexy grin, blowing the Prime a kiss before waggily sexy hips. "Or a kiss..."

**4. Be inventive, don't shy away from something new, because sometimes it's well worth it. **_**Very**_** well worth it.**

"I suppose this one doesn't refer to anything suitable for polite conversation..." Prowl mused softly, his head tipping to the side slightly, before he was scrolling down to the second list of things that was further down the page. "Ah. Inventive indeed."

"I live to please."

"More like live to _pleasure_." Streetwise was suddenly appeared on the other side of the bar, a hand gripped the edge of Rodimus's armour and tugged the flame coloured Prime forwards, kissing him deeply, leaving the Prime dazed for a moment when 'Wise pulled back, licking his lips slightly. "I can testify to that."

"You can testify to giving Jazz... ideas."

"Ideas?" Rodimus looked curious, catching the flap of Prowl's doorwings in interest. Something had happened... and he really wanted to know.

Suddenly something was pulled from subspace, clattering against the top of the bar looking rather familiar, faint lines of crimson and orange paint rubbed into the seams.

"No..." Rodimus groaned softly, his hand coming up to rest across his optics, blue flashing between his fingers at the sight of the very familiar pair of cuffs that had become something he was rather fond of. Streetwise had used them on him, knowing that not being able to touch the little 'Copper', was the worst kind of sensual torture. The Prime suddenly found Prowl looking at him in something akin to both sympathy and understanding. "Tell me you didn't…"

"Well. You, _my_ Prime, seem to love them." A tongue flickered across silky damp lips, a smirk coming to them, as he noted just how aroused the other Mech found even the sight of 'Wise's cuffs. "And Jazz was curious. I didn't think there would be any harm in suggesting it." Before a small hand snatched up the pad, scrolling down a little before tapping it. "See here, number four on 'Items of with entertainment value'." The cuffs were lifted and dangled from a slender finger, letting them sway before his lover's optics enticingly. "If you will excuse me, I have a dance to finish…" A pout. "Alone it seems…"

"Not for long." Roddy was flashing him a charming smile, waving for another Mech to take over before in one easy movement he had hoped the bar and was catching up the slender Mech. "Keep the pad… when your finished adding, pass it on…" Winking, he was being drawn out onto the dance surface with his lover.

"I never want to know what your Sparklings are going to be like."

"Sexy!" Rodimus answered.

"Clever." Streetwise added.

"Inventive."

"Flaming hot."

"If they have your doorwings…"

"What is it with you and doorwings? Not that I mind your interest…" Doorwings twitched in delight and expectation of things to come.

"No Sparkling of _mine_ will ever… be with a Sparkling of _theirs_… I will never let it happen."

Prowl didn't know how very wrong his statement would turn out to be. Sometimes the future could just want to prove you wrong.

**5. If your lover or Bondmate has wings or doorwings… or particularly sensitive areas. Exploit them. They'll love you for it.**

**

* * *

  
**

The slender silvery shape of Jazz was moving slowly under the flashing strobe lights, his head ducking slightly as he was spinning about and his sleek frame moving to the music instinctively. His optics dimmed behind his visor, letting himself float along with the music, hands sliding down over his own armour, hips swaying slowly.

A startled gasp of pleasure escaped him when two hands were wrapping about his slender hips, fingers trailing along his hip seams and down across his thighs lightly, a warm body pressing up across his back, warm hips grinding slowly against his aft. Warm lips suddenly found a sensitive wire beneath his jaw, head twisting upwards in a slow lithe movement as he was letting himself drift easily and comfortably back into the black and white frame behind him. Thumbs were teasing the edges of his codpiece lightly before drifting slightly away, leaving Jazz arching slightly.

"Prowler…"

"Mmh?" Came the slightly muffled sound as that hot mouth was doing something hot to the back of Jazz's neck, lapping and nipping every wire and cable, denta scrapping slightly on it before trailing to the side lightly.

"Whatcha… doin'?"

"Dancing with you?" It was meant to sound innocent.

But it wasn't. It was so dirty… low and seductive that it made Jazz shiver.

"Ya don't dance…" Jazz had tried…

"I do now." Hands were sliding down over Jazz's body as they were slowly moving together, Prowl swift and agile as he was keeping pace, their hips gyrating together, their armour scrapping softly together as they moved. Prowl knew very well exactly where it touch, having gotten a very good demonstration by Jazz on just what that sleek nimble body could do. Doorwings swayed slightly as he was moving, bouncing ever so slightly

Fingers slipped under armour plating gently, caressing wires and cables as he drew Jazz to him, his hands drifting back down to rest against warm thigh plating, drawing them together, keeping Jazz from turning around and returning the intimate touches. Those hands were driving him almost insane with pleasure as they dipped beneath his chassis armour tickling across his Spark casing slowly, teasing slowly against the heated metal.

Heat was coiling upwards through Jazz's systems as that mouth was suddenly claiming his hot mouth, a glossa sliding in and tasting him deeply, drawing him even closer. All the air in his systems went out in a rush, his entire body arching into the servos that were tormenting him as they still gyrated together as they danced.

"Prowler…" Jazz gasped, his entire frame on fire. "Prowler… Please…"

"Tonight." He purred against the Mech's audio, that sensuous mouth devouring Jazz without second thought of where they were. All the strength the Saboteur had fled the moment he heard that simple word. All his desires that had long since been pent up would finally be realised… his addiction to the other would after this night become something that he could never get over. "Tonight… I'm going to 'face you til you can't even remember your own name… or how to walk…" A glossa suddenly slipped up across a sensitive antenna, trailing up across the different spikes, lapping just in between them and dragging a helpless moan from Jazz.

"Da party…"

"Has done its job."

"Prowler… I don't think… I can walk… anymore…" His knee joints had threatened to give out under him, those arms were the only thing that was keeping him on his feet. And suddenly Jazz was being lifted upwards, a hand against his aft as his legs wrapped about the slender waist of his lover, arms gripping onto the powerful frame of the black and white Tactician. His mouth was being stolen again, his optics dimming with pleasure as much to the delight of those that looked up from what they were doing, watched as Prowl looking so smug and sure of himself was carrying Jazz of in a rather interesting manner…

"No duty shifts tomorrow." Prowl was purring the words against Jazz's audio as they were slipping through the shadows of the base, their chassis rubbing up against each other, their Sparks shivering with excitement that they were finally taking the last step in their relationship… But there seemed to be something that Prowl hadn't mentioned to Jazz… something that had made him hesitate just a little longer than he would have.

"Ya… planned this?"

"I did."

"Da party… I know ya planned it… but… ya can't tell me… dat the entire thing was to get me… legless…"

"It was."

"Ya kiddin' me."

"No, I'm not. I wanted just the right way to… get you in the right mood…"

And soon enough they were at the door to their quarters, the door hissing open when Prowl shifted Jazz's weight to input the code into the locking mechanism and stumbled inside. He could barely see where he was going when hands had curled around his helm and the sexy silver Mech clinging to him was kissing him within an inch of his functionality. His lips were damp as he finally managed to pull back, those fingers attempting to tug hi m down and back in for another hot kiss.

Carefully Prowl was settling Jazz down onto the berth, the Mech reluctant to move an inch away from the same warm security of Prowl's frame… But there was something in the Mech's eyes that made Jazz blinked lightly as his visor was gently pushed up to expose his beautiful face.

"Prowler?"

"You know I love you."

"Yes." Jazz tried to smile, but was reaching out to lightly stroke a finger against the warm jaw, trying to work out why Prowler was suddenly so nervous. "I love ya too, Prowler, more than anything."

"Would you… consider bonding with me? I… don't think I could simple merge with you… and then let go again…" A hand lightly touched against his own chassis lightly, tapping the warm metal over his Spark.

"Ya… Prowler… ya…" Jazz was gaping, green optics wide in his facial plates, his mouth floundering to get out his delighted shock. "Bond with me? Ya want to Sparkbond with me?"

An almost shy little nod was his answer. Flustered and with doorwings perking up so hopefully.

Jazz suddenly thumped heavily against Prowl's chassis, arms wrapping tightly about the black and white frame, kissing the Mech fiercely as his pounce knocked them both onto the floor in a tumble of flailing limbs.

"PRIMUS _**YES**_!"

* * *

**XDDDDDDDDDDDD FACING AND BONDING XD coming in the final chapter for the Addiction section!! **


	12. Sparkling: 3: Where Do We Find Love

**Author's Note: **XD I couldn't help these two little scenes XD I JUST HAD to know what they were like as adults... XD Valour Prime and Optio dealing with a restless night XD And Blues having to deal with his overprotective Daddy bot... who catches him XD with his first crush XD

**Disclaimer: **XD I own these precious Sparklings XD except for Prowler XD

* * *

"Stop that…" A sleepy little huff escaped Valour Prime as he shifted slightly in the strong arms that coiled around him. There were fingers stroking across his Spark casing, slowly sliding back and forth, but the problem was that that touched _tickled_ him.

"Can't help it." A little sigh of regret. "Sorry."

Valour was gathered closer, warm lips ticking against the back of his helm, drawing him a little more firmly against the warmth of that big frame, pale blue optics flickered dimly as he was trying to settle again. Optio Magnus was wide awake behind him, those big hands unable to stop the slow stroking that was keeping the Prime from slipping into the darkness of recharge, recharge he badly needed.

"Darlin', I don't mind ya cuddling me like that, but that _tickles_…" A servo curled around the big one that run up and down against his bare casing, that large palm rubbed slow circles against it. "I'm tired… Optio… I'm just as excited as you are… But _please_…"

"I just…" Dark blue optics flickered slightly somewhere above him on the pillow, finally stilling his hand as he was curling in just a little more closer against the Mech within his embrace. "Sorry…" Usually he would never irritate Valour so… but he couldn't help it, knowing that a tiny life lived within the chassis of his Bondmate. The thought of it made him outrageously happy, he had never known that they would even consider having a Sparkling of their own…

"Its okay… Darlin'." He whispered, letting out a quiet sigh, knowing that his beloved Optio didn't mean to fill their bond so loudly with all those happy emotions… Finding out he was carrying had knocked the Prime for a loop; he had never considered that he would ever carry. He didn't think himself the type… Even though he had played a hand in raising his two younger siblings, Fleet' and Honour, it still hadn't prepared him for the reality.

"Just so… excited."

"I know."

"You… have a little Sparkling… in here…"

'_I know… I know Darlin'… but that little Sparklin' and I need recharge.'_

"A little longer… Indulge me… I'll make it up to you…"

'Darlin'… don't start…'

"Please? Please… please… please…"

"Sparklin'! That's what your acting like. Alright… Just for a little while… But after that, you turn off your optics and stop stroking me…" Doorwings fluttered slightly in protest that those big hands were not stroking them they _wanted_ to be stroked…

The plating was sliding back, his irritation had come from the fact the little Sparkling was messing around with Valour's personality subroutines and enjoyed sending crazy sensations to every inch of his frame. From itching to 'hot and cold' jolts, the little Sparkling had messed with all his internals. And a warm servo was sliding in and curling about his Spark softly, a large thumb stroking against the fragile Sparkling tenderly, and suddenly all the craziness stopped…

All his irrational and unexplainable irritation suddenly seemed to be gone and relief spread through him. A wave of apology was sent through their bond over his 'crankiness', he would never be irritated with the other… but the Sparkling had just driven him… particularly loony in the processors.

"Its okay… I was being a little too demanding… You feeling a little better?"

"Yeah…" His systems were suddenly cycling down towards recharge faster than he knew what was going on… "Okay… you win… you better keep that servo in there… or I will tear it off and weld it in there…"

"Your will is my command."

A muffled recharging sigh was his only reply.

* * *

"Blues." A soft almost breathless moan escaped the trapped Mech, his bright, pale blue optics dimmed with bliss, doorwings twitched helplessly beneath the warm caresses that fluttered over them. Damp lips were parted as he was trying to draw air in helplessly to cool his systems, but those kisses were making it almost impossible for him to do so. "_Blues_… please…" The little slender Autobot was gasping as hot lips caressed softly beneath his jaw, gaining a heated little moan from him. Squirming helplessly against the bigger frame, their hips were pressing together softly.

"I can't help my self round ya…" The silver and black Mech was grinning almost smugly as he was trapping the slender frame between him and the corridor wall, it had taken quite a bit of effort to corner the quick footed little Bot, but it had been well worth the chase. "Ya know I would do anythin' to keep ya to myself. Ya so _hard_ to catch… But oh… when I do catch ya…"

Hot fingers were running the length of the slender doorwings, fingertips dipping into the sensitive hinges getting an almost strangled little purring moan from those silky soft lips. The little hot frame was arching helplessly against Blues, small hands were curling against the larger Mech's own doorwings, clinging helplessly as he was being teased within an inch of overload… Blues was too much like Jazz, knowing just how to get the best results…

"_Blues_…" It was a strangled little mewl, those pale optics were dimming almost completely, barely able to focus on the handsome face that looked so much like Prowl's, but that sexy smirk was all Jazz…

"Such a sweet voice too…"

A hand slipped downwards stroking across a warm hip, fingertips teasing along the edge of a codpiece, tracing out the edge of it as he regarded the little Mech who trembled in desire for more. "Please… _please_…"

"I'm addicted to you."

Fingers were gripping tightly onto the warm armour, clinging desperately to him, wanting only to keep him there with him. Pale optics were begging for the older Mech to not leave him… both of them caught up in a rather powerful attraction for each other. Blues wanting nothing more than to keep this slender little Bot all to himself… Except there was one problem…

"Blues."

The little face froze hands suddenly pulling back and in against Blue's chassis, trying to hide from the familiar and rather overprotective form of Prowl. The captured little Mech was trembling slightly, still burning hot with unfulfilled desires and arousal, Blues no better of…

"Father." Blues straightened, a protective arm hugging the little body against him for a long moment before he was turning around, doorwings flaring out and using his bulk to protect the little Mech he had caught.

Blue optics narrowed slightly on his eldest Sparkling, or young 'mature' framed Mech, barely out of his last upgrade. Something was off… Prowl had noticed his offspring… But it was the rather protective behaviour and the stiffness in those doorwings that made him take another look at his Son. "Jazz was asking for you, says there was something he would like you to have a look at."

"I'll meet up with Dad later…"

"Blues." Prowl had never thought he would ever hear that line out of his son's mouth, Blues loved spending every moment he could with both of them and his little sibling Ragtime.

"It can wait, can't it?"

"He requested your attention…"

Prowl however was noticing the slight shift of someone just behind Blues, a small hand curled into the silver and black armour tightly, barely visible but he noticed. The small signs of slight irritation lingered in the Mech's frame as the Tactician tried to work out why… Blues would be _irritated_ with him. "Now is not a good time."

"Blues." His optics focused on that servo, clearly not liking the fact that someone was holding to his Sparkling like that… who would… "We have talked about this before. In the best interests."

"Ya've scared 'em all off, Father." The Mech who was almost as big as Prowl was, was standing up against his father, rebelling for the first time in his life against the wishes of his parents. Jazz had understood… but Prowl hadn't when he had started developing a healthy interest in the Mech's about him… until his optics fell on a certain little Mech and he was hooked. His Spark burning fiercely whenever he was near the little fast footed Messenger bot. "I won't stand for it this time. There is a thing called over-protectiveness."

Prowl jolted back slightly at that, feeling suddenly embarrassed… was he that bad when it came to his Sparklings?

"Blues… _don't_… say that to him… don't fight over me…" The voice was whisper soft, arms wrapping about Blues from behind tightly, a warm head pressing between those doorwings, trying to hide… so shy… "I'll go…"

"No." Blues cried in a moment of horror, as he twisted and pulled the little frame suddenly into his arms, the pretty red and blue frame, so bright and coloured in beautiful flame patterns that were familiar to Prowl and circuits glitched sharply in recognition. "No, don't go. Fleetfoot stay… please."

"Blues… I don't want to upset him…"

"You're not upsetting him, you could never upset anyone… you're so smart and sweet…" Fingers were tracing against a warm cheek softly, dipping his head to press a warm kiss against those trembling lips. "No one could ever be angry with you."

"You… and… him?" Prowl's logic circuits were flaring as he recognised the Sparkling of Rodimus Prime and Streetwise curled in the arms of his son.

"Yes, Father. Me and Fleet'."

There was suddenly a 'thump' as poor Prowl's logic circuits blew a fuse… The one thing he swore to prevent… had definitely come back to haunt him…

Poor overprotective dads… never knew what to do…

* * *

**XD POOOOOOOR glitchy Prowl XD**


	13. Step 4: Bonding And Tape

**Author's Note-** **XD** I hope you like itXD sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm currently in Rome and fighting Italian spelling checker! there will be an Epilogue to this xD I promise with a few tasty little scenes for these two XD thankyou for being so patient with me. I hope I can get on to update sometime soon again. Buuuuuuut that just depends on how my holiday goes. Please review^^ (I will be doing the Jazz and police crime scene tape XD in the epilogue)

**Disclaimer-**Own nothing. XD except a zillion Sparklings XD that make me happy!

Pleassssssssse Review^^ suggestions welcome for what little scenes you would like based on plot bunnies and images people send me XD

Addiction is in the same universe as the Senses Series, teh cannon stories probably belong in here too XD

XD The next Addiction story pairings I'm considering XD are

Hound And Mirage

Lightspeed And Perceptor

Optimus Prime And Ironhide (I love them and their Sparklings XD)

Inferno And Red Alert (you should see their little Sparklings too XD OH GODS SO CUTE!)

XD please tell me which you want ^^ in either pm or review ^

* * *

"Mine."

The possessive little growl escaped Prowl without another word, his entire frame shifting forwards arms clasping about Jazz tightly before lifting him upwards, drawing him closer and rolled, entire body shifting as he was staggering upwards, carrying the weight of his lover and future Bondmate with him. Before he was carefully setting Jazz onto the edge of the berth, his earlier rather energetic movements had been turned into gentler ones. His fingertips were drifting slowly over the silver frame, tracing out each line lovingly, memorising it as best he could as he removed each piece of armour.

"All yahrs, Prowler." He whispered tenderly, leaning into the soft touches, blue optics flickering in appreciation for the sudden gentleness he was being shown. "I wouldn't wish ta be anyone elses ya know. Not for one moment have I desired anyone like I always have ya."

There was a rather very satisfied noise that escaped Prowl at those words, the Tactician removing each piece of silver armour reverently until Jazz sat before him wearing only the wires he had been created with. Prowl leaned upwards to press a burning hot kiss against his lover's lips, devouring them in a rush of heat and emotion that made Jazz gasp in surprise as his entire body was suddenly drifting backwards onto the warm surface of the berth behind him. Fingers were curling into the warm armour of the black and white Mech, tugging him down with him, thumbs darting out to trace the edges of those sensitive doorwings that fluttered helplessly.

"I need ya Prowler. I need ya with me, against my frame, inside my Spark."

"Your wish is my command."

Jazz gave a soft snort of amusement as he felt the bigger frame straddled his own, warm hips rubbing together sexily, those doorwings twitching in sensual invitation for Jazz to touch. "Why am I da only one without armour?"

"Maybe because you like being stripped... or in some cases just stripping randomly..."

"I thought'cha liked it, Prowler." Lips turned into the most adorable little pout, though the corners of them twitched helplessly in amusement at the rather heated look he received from his companion.

"I do. When I can touch you..."

"You like a good show!" Jazz smirked, fingertips digging into the sensitive hinges of those twitching doorwings, gaining a heated groan or two from the Tactician.

"I am not like Rodimus." Prowl protested at the smirk, his lips and denta nipping at several wires, drawing heated moans from those taunting lips. "Though I wonder if you would enjoy a few more interesting methods..."

"Ya need to have 'faced me first before I'll talk of such things. Though I'm quite open to suggestions..." A sudden sharp cry of pleasure escaped Jazz as a hand had snuck beneath his codpiece which had end up flung somewhere on the floor behind Prowl with a distinctive clatter against the wall. "But you sure ya not like good old Flamin' Prime?"

Snickering, Prowl was burying his face against a warm throat, biting and nipping hard at sensitive Energon lines, his glossa teasing the slightly abused connections, listening to the Mech beneath him let out a helpless whimper. Prowlàs hands were sinking deeply into the exposed circuitry, stroking and teasing each part within, finding the most sensitive places from his earlier explorations. Hips were rocking upwards against his fingertips, driving them deeper into the warm body that was shuddering beneath him, pleading for more.

"Very sure. Though I was surprised at just how... _excited_ he was over the sight of those cuffs..."

"You'll have to tell me about that one..."

Prowl silenced Jazz again with another heated kiss as Jazz's hands were nimbly working at the black and white armour, tugging at it as best he could, stripping it from the larger frame of his beloved. Doorwings were fluttering as they were both soon bare of their armour, intimately pressed together as Prowl leaned forwards for a moment, allowing their entire frames to rub slowly together. Before he was shifting slightly, mouth sliding down from where it had been worshipping that warm frame, unable to help pressing his lips against the smooth silky curve of that Spark casing.

A warm steady pulse was lingering beneath his lips, his entire body shuddered in delight as he could feel the first wonderful wave of love thrumming up through Jazz...

However, the contact was suddenly too much. Prowl hadn't wished to rush.

Jazz had other ideas.

"Ya one slaggin' tease, Prowler!"

And Prowl was suddenly finding himself rolled square onto his back on the Berth, a hand having caught beneath one doorwing to ease him flat like that Jazz running both his servos across the smooth metal of Prowl's casing, earning him a shudder and a whimper from the Tactician at the unexpected contact. Instantly the casing was sliding open, revealing the shivering white-blue Spark within. Bright blue optics gazed upwards in green, wide and suddenly holding a vulnerability that Jazz had never seen before on the beautiful black and white Mech beneath him.

"I would never betray ya, Prowler. Its me. Just me." His voice was low and soothing, attempting to offer reassurance as his fingers were tracing the edges of that casing, feeling the entire body under him arch upwards helpless against the pleasure that surged between them. "Ya so beautiful Prowler... so very beautiful."

"I trust you." Prowl whispered, doorwings flattening against the berth beneath him, showing that he was willing to let go of his control for this, willing to finally step back and allow this to happen between them.

And Jazz suddenly understood why they had taken so long to get to this point, why in the end it had been well worth it. Prowl was suspicious by nature and any loss of control was a deep threat to his safety and survival. Prowl hadn't known such intimacy... the intimacy they now shared together. "Ya'll never regret it. I swear ya'll never have any reason to." And his hand brushed softly against that beautiful shimmering Spark before him, a jolt of something raw and wonderful flared up his arm again, calling to him so strongly that his body reacted without him thinking.

His own casing opened, body dropping forwards and allowing them to melt together in a slide of limbs and delight. Connectors hissed and linked them firmly together, they fit perfectly, entire frames coiling about one another. Jazz's dipping between those beloved doorwings, sliding into the gap between chassis and hinges, Prowl's were curled around Jazz tightly, cradling him so tenderly that the silvery Mech was barely able to hold onto his emotions at the feelings of love that were beginning to wash over him.

It was Prowl would disengaged first from his frame, the Spark slipping upwards within the safety of their casings, and brushed against Jazz's.

It was like fire...

Burning.

Scorching away everything that had every harmed him.

Leaving Jazz half choked in joy, optics blurring as the first droplets of cleanser fluid was sliding down over his cheeks. Prowl was murmuring something over and over again into his audio, though he couldn't seem to make it out at all. When suddenly he realised Prowl was saying 'I love you'. Kept saying it.... never stopping.

The first spidery tendrils were coiling about Jazz's Spark, the fine threads of their bond slowly weaving about them as Jazz's own was returning the gesture, curling tightly about each other, pulling them closer and closer together, barriers were dropping swiftly, secrets that had been long held were shared... Emotions burnt clear and brightly for both of them to see as they were slowly becoming one single being.

Frames were rocking together, hips sliding in a slow sensual dance, unable to stop the fire that had been started within them, their core temperatures soaring rapidly upwards. Love flooded the space between them, filling every gap and hole, soothing over any hurt or pain that had ever existed.

"Prowler!!"

"Love you." Came the tender reply, a hand pressing against Jazz's sleek aft, pressing their hips together intimately, wires catching, colling lubricants smearing across their sensitive wiring and sensor nodes.

The fire was rising.

Driving them higher and higher together with a pleasure that neither knew existed at all.

Jazz's fingers were stroking once across those sensitive points in those hinges, and jerking hard as a startled cry escaped both of them, disbelieve flickered through the silvery Saboteur. Every part of his back and chassis was tingling madly at the unbelievable ecstasy that roared through him, Prowl whimpering helplessly beneath him, arching and pressing back into those fingers. His hands were stroking over those spots again more firmly, and that heat which had been coiled up within his tanks unfolded, sweeping them both up in straining movements as they clung to each other...

His mouth was being devoured again, glossas fighting and dancing together as Jazz was being swallowed up in everything that was Prowl, instead of the calm logical Spark that Jazz had always expected in the beginning, a passionate and intense being lay beneath him, filling their Bond with such life and love that Jazz craved nothing more than to stay there forever.

But all too soon they were learning the pleasure and wonder together.

Silent promises and vows of devotion past between them in the dark, pleasure filled bedroom of their quarters. They knew nothing else but one another. And nothing else mattered while they were together.

"Never alone."

Neither knew who said it, but it was something that brought the greatest of reassurances.

"Love you."

_Love ya._

The world exploded around them in a blinding wave of heat and pleasure when Jazz's fingers found that very sensitive spot just hidden near those hinges, both of them being swept away by the heat.

They were together.

Their Bond solidified with the love that flooded them as they overloaded together, linked eternally. One would never survive without the other and that was the way they wanted it.

* * *

"Prowler..."

It was a helpless little whimper, the silvery body twisting and tugging at the crime scene tape that was coiled about his body in a tangle, his hands held up before him as he gazed at his Bondmate from where he was standing in the middle of the Tactician's office. His wrists were twisted up in the tape as well, bound before him in such a manner...

Prowl was smirking slightly as he regarded his lover, delighted as he watched the smaller Mech squirming helplessly like that, aft wiggling against the tightening tape.

"I warned you not to play with what I've confiscated from the Twins."

"But Prowler... I wasn't... I was just..."

The datapads and box of things that had been knocked off an upper shelf told the entire story of what had happened to Jazz. Jazz had been attempting to gather up a few of Prowl's newer tactical plans to go over with him, when he had accidentally knocked against the shelving. The tape had dropped on top of Jazz's head, caught around an antenna and slipped between the Mech's fingers, ending up tangling him within its web.

"You were. You've even marked out the crime scene for me..."

"There is no..." Green optics flickered down to glance at himself before trying to stumble backwards at the look he was suddenly receiving from his Bondmate. "Prowler... no... not..."

"Slag the meeting." Prowl snickered, blue optics sparkling with amusement and hot desire, watching Jazz squirm again. "A good Officer knows he would never leave a crime scene unexamined... I must do a thorough search..."

"Prow...ler..."

"Don't you agreed, Jazz? It would be tardy of me to be slack in my duties to uphold the law."

A squeak and a helpless moan was the only reply.

* * *

**XD hehehhee I liked that request XD XD please review adn tell me who you would like the next Addiction fic to be about XD**


	14. Step 11: Family, Sparklings And What?

**Author's Note: **XD I'm bad! there might be a few more chapters in this fic XD XDDDDDDD but I am plotting for Red AlertXInferno! You get to meet Astral Flare XD looool you will get to learn more about him later XD (I've written him before XD and he's wonderful!) Hope you like him. XD I love little DiverXD so cuteXD.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Astral Flare and Souldiver XD and SPARKLINGSXDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Please ReviewXD XD

* * *

"Stop."

"Really, it isn't dat bad ya know... Just try talkin' to him..."

Prowl let out another quiet little sigh, crossing his arms and giving Jazz a sharp look for a long moment before letting out another quiet sigh. There was going to be no winning this particular war with Jazz. "I find it difficult to confront my past. This part of my past is not something I thought would ever return to me..." A finger rubbed lightly against his own chassis, feeling the faintest tingles of the Sparkling-Carrier bond that still existed within him. It had been dead for so long he had thought... It had almost killed him to know that he had lost his other Creator, his Carrier... But the facts of the matter of Astral Flare's disappearance and now sudden reappearance had struck at his Spark... It had hurt... and he still hadn't been able to bring himself to see him.

"I'll be with ya. If ya wanna leave we will..."

"I would rather not go at all." Completely stubborn.

"Prowler. We both know that ain't true."

"Jazz..." The whisper was half choked, blue optics wavering slightly as he glanced up at his Bondmate, swallowing hard about the scrap that seem to permanently wedge itself in his vocal components.

"Ya angry, Prowler, ya angry and hurt over it. Ya have a _right_ ta be, but is that any real reason not ta see him?"

The Tactician turned slightly, picking up the holo that sat hidden amongst Jazz's, the image of his Creator holding him as a Sparkling, with his older brother standing proudly beside Astral Flare, though clutching at one of the large strong hands that had always caught them if they stumbled. He didn't look much like his Carrier, having been designed to take after Nightpursuer instead, both Creator and Sparkling having the logic and battle computers... But he had always been closer to Astral Flare, no matter what he had always been determined to prove himself in the optics of his Carrier. Their bond had always been a strong one especially after the dead of Iacon Security Officer Nightpursuer's death in a shuttle accident when he had been in his second frame.

"How could he?" Prowl choked out as suddenly he found himself unable to contain the wave of emotions that took him by surprise. "How could he do that? I would have listen... I would have done..."

"Would you have Prowler?" Jazz questioned gently, bringing reality back to them both.

"I..." Duty before family. Duty before... it wasn't that simple any more... He knew he couldn't have done much at all when his Carrier had been a Decepticon. He couldn't compromise the Autobots. He could remember Nightpursuer repeating to him that it was always 'duty before family' and that had been the reason why his Creators though Bonded had drifted apart before 'Suer's death. Nightpursuer had sacrificed their family for duty... Prowl didn't wish to make that mistake. "I don't know... I really... But... I understand now..."

Jazz blinked suddenly, surprised by the sudden swirl of emotions that fluttered around within Prowl. And the possessive arm that sudden wrapped about his waist, his entire frame unexpectedly being pulled forwards lips burning across his for a long moment. Green optics blinked upwards in shock at the smile that was on Prowl's face, the soft expression that he was being given, love and tenderness filling every inch of that face.

"Prowler?"

"I understand why... I finally understand why... And I won't make the same mistake."

"Ya not makin' any sense..."

"I'll tell you someday... but right now. You are right, I might be angry... but I need to see him..."

* * *

The white and red frame of Skydive hovered over the bed in Medbay, head dipped in low whispering something to the tall Mech stretched out on the berth. Bright blue optics flickered slightly towards Prowl and Jazz as they entered, red wings twitching slightly as the small Aerialbot dropped a swift kiss against warm lips before stepping around to the other side of the berth allowing the half healed Mech to catch the first glimpse of his offspring and his offspring's Bondmate. A tentative hopeful smile came to those lips, when he watched them a little nervously, only reassured by the soft hand of the Aerial Tactician who stayed in close to his side, not once leaving it.

"Prowl."

The Tactician couldn't help but smile at that elegant and familiar voice, one of the learned Professor... His Carrier's tone, quite unlike that of the form he had taken on since the beginning of the War. The soft purple and white of that familiar Alt mode and frame were just as he remembered it. This was Astral Flare, brought back from the dead, though looking quite the worse for wear.

"Papa." The loving term escaped him before he could keep it in, his optics wavering for a moment with a touch of cleanser fluid before he was hurrying forwards, a hand stretching out to press against the warm chassis, feeling the Spark beneath his palm, pulsing and throbbing... So familiar to him.

"I'm sorry." It was barely above a whisper, bright crimson optics flickered and dimmed in guilt, optic ridges pulled together and his shoulders drooped heavily under the weight of all he had done. "I know you read the report... But I have no excuses for joining... No excuses..." But a servo was squeezing tightly about his own for a long moment, holding onto it tightly, Skydive reassuring Astral Flare that no matter what happened he would be there. Though he had been disciplined for his actions, he had been able to bring one more Mech over to the side of the Autobots, one that had much knowledge that could benefit them far more than they knew. "I don't know why I listened to Starscream, I thought maybe I could do something to help defend Cybertron. I didn't realise til later what happened... and by then it was too late to back out... And..."

"Did you ever... why didn't you tell me you were alive...? Nightstalker and I thought... _Slag it._.. why?"

"Shame."

And Prowl watched those optics dim even more in deep shame and acknowledgment of what had been done.

"I am angry with you." Prowl crossed his arms and tried to look like his usual self, tried to pull his logic and calm around him, but it wasn't working very well at all. Jazz was suddenly sliding both arms around that trim waist, leaning in against the Tactician's side, a soft kiss brushing against the edge of a doorwing, attempting to sooth and provide the support that Prowl craved. "I'm angry... but I do forgive you..."

Surprise registered in those crimson optics, which went wide at the words from his Sparkling, a sound of relief escaped his throat as he was sinking back onto the berth, optics shuttering and just being grateful that though angry, Prowl had come finally to see him. "I love you, my son."

"As I do you." Prowl whispered in return, not sure what to make of the pair before him... Surprised by the almost possessive look Skydive was wearing when it came to Astral Flare, the Aerialbot and the Seeker clearly had hit it off rather well... but that was another story.... "Welcome home, Papa, welcome to where you really belong. But if you ever..."

"Don't worry, Sir." Dive brushed a finger lightly against Astral Flare's cheek, the purple toned helm shifting to press into the warm contact for a long moment. "I won't be letting him out of my sight for a long time."

"I'm fine... 'Dive..."

"You are not!" Skydive poked a finger against the large chassis of the Mech, frowning and looking quite displeased over the entire thing. "You scared the Spark out of me, Astral, going offline like that... You make him listen..."

"Father." Prowl intoned sharply, clearly, not pleased that Astral Flare was making trouble with the Medics... though Prowl himself wasn't very good with them either.

"No. Don't you start too... don't you both..."

"Listen to the Medics."

"I know where ya get ya stubbornness Prowler... and ya good looks..."

* * *

"BROTHER!" The big crimson optics were flashing at Prowl from the other side of his desk, Souldiver standing on the edge of one of the chairs on the other side to be able to look at him even a little. Two red wings flickered slightly in hope, small hands resting on the corner, trying to keep himself upright.

"You should be with your Carrier." Prowl continued to read from the datapad before him, knowing that if he looked up, he would be caught in those beautiful crimson optics that would just plead with him until he could no longer resist their pull.

"Prowwwwwwl..." A pout was being directed at him.

He had to be firm. He was on duty...

"Meanie." Crimson optics instantly turned towards Jazz when the other Mech entered, arms instantly stretching out towards the silver Saboteur who smile and swooped forwards to pick up the little Flyer and swing him into the air, wings twitching in delight before being snuggled against a warm chassis. "Jazzy..." The little Sparkling crooned in happiness, throwing small arms around the warm neck tightly, quite happy to be able to have at least one of his two Spark-Sitters indulge him.

"Just wait til its one of our own, Prowler..."

A small glossa was stuck out in Prowl's direction as Jazz was being cuddled by the Sparkling, the offspring of Astral Flare and Skydive, which had arrived rather shortly after Astral Flare's official introduction into the Autobots. Skydive had been startled to discover he was carrying... The old Cybertronian History Professor had been thrilled, the pair having Bonded a few Orns earlier and producing a Sparkling so quickly had left the pair happy and feeling even more like a family.

"I fear that day."

"Quite the opposite..." Jazz chuckled in amusement as he watched his Bondmate drop the pad and turn his attention to them, unable to help a smile as he stretched out his arms and instantly the little Sparkling was twisting in Jazz's grip, changing hands and snuggling in against the warm black and white frame of the Tactician.

Prowl was cradling his little Brother against his chassis, feeling the faint bond they shared, the kinship between them. He was stroking the soft white helm gently, unable to resist now that he was snuggled into his arms, Prowl feeling the rush of emotions and tenderness towards the Sparkling.

Jazz was soon sitting down on the other side of the Desk, fingertips rubbing at his silvery helm and letting out a sigh as he watched his Bondmate tickle the little Sparkling's tanks, the small Flyer giggling madly, crimson optics flashing before shuttering. Snuggling in and letting out a yawn, he was settling down against Prowl's chassis, murmuring something softly.

"What if... that day were... closer than we both thought?"

Jazz blinked at that slightly, head tipping to the side as he regarded his Bonded for a long moment, not quite knowing what to make... "You mean..." His jaw dropped...

"First Aid confirmed it this morning... I just... didn't quite know how to tell you..."

"...Prowler..."

"I'm carrying."

* * *

**XDDDDDDDDDDD I might even do a flash back in the next one xD of their 'tumble in the wash racks' XD iffffffff people would like!**


	15. Sparkling: 4: Late Night Visits

**Author's Note:**XD I just really really really wanted to do these two. XD I wanted to add more to both their personalities. So much like their creators! Hope you like itXD Prowl and Jazz will be back next chapter XD hehehehe

**Disclaimer:**I own both Fleetfoot and Blues XD If ya want to use them, please ask permission first XD

**Please review! ^____^**

* * *

There was the faintest sound from the doorway, a flicker of colour against the blackness of the sitting room, Blues pushed himself on his elbows as he caught the brief flicker of the door opening and closing behind someone. And sudden he became aware of the presence, something he hadn't thought would ever could of its own accord into his quarters. _It couldn't be..._

"Hello?" He questioned the darkness softly, green-blue optics studying the blackness for the sign of something, anything...

And there was a soft gentle pale blue glow from the edge of the doorway, peering around the edge shyly as if uncertain if it was at all welcome in this place. "...Blues..." The flash of warm flames and a curious little worried frown also greeted his adjusting vision.

Instantly the Mech was smiling, his body rising upwards to sit up properly on his berth, arms suddenly outstretched towards the little Mech who was nervously hovering to one side of the doorway, "Come here." How could he not want this beloved little Mech here? He had always been the one doing the chasing, trying to catch the little Messenger who could flitter away within a Spark-beat if he chose, he wasn't called Fleetfoot for nothing. "Come on..."

Without hesitation the little Mech flew to Blues, flinging himself into the warm arms of the larger Mech, face burying against the warm throat, slender limbs coiling tightly about the warm chassis clinging desperately. Fleetfoot was shivering terribly, denta chattering madly, blue optics shuttered against whatever it was that had so badly frightened the little Mech out of his armour. There was the quietest whisper of the Mech's name as he was being clung to, there would be no prying the little Bot off him, not that he would ever want to do such a thing.

"Fleet'... what's the matter?" Cradling the one Mech that held his Spark in those tiny hands, Blues was crooning a soft reassuring melody, rubbing at the brightly coloured helm, attempting to ease the trembling. "Tell me, please?" He pleaded softly, attempting to lift that beautiful face upwards, but it was firmly pressed into the warmth of his throat, his entire body was curling tightly about the smaller Mech who was straddling him rather intimately.

"I... he..." Big pale blue optics lifted upwards for a moment to stare at him, there was a brief shiver running through the little body again at whatever thought so terrified him. "Let me stay here... please... please..."

"Of course you can stay, for as long as you like. You have always been welcome here. I promise, whatever it is I'll protect you alright?"

"You... you will?"

"You know I will. Fleetfoot, I might have messed around before... I know I ain't had the best reputation and I know its why my Carrier has always chased them away. But _you_are different. I swear it." Blues was kissing those soft quivering lips, attempting to reassure the little Mech as much as he was able, sweeping his hands up and down that slender back he was cradling the little frame against his own, allowing himself to fall backwards onto the berth and rest on his side and pull the small body just a little more closer against his own chassis. "You believe me, right?"

"Always." The little Mech sighed in gratitude, pale optics dimming as he was surrounded by the warmth and scent of the other, feeling those fingers slowly sliding over his doorwings, easing away his terror and shivers.

"Now you, gonna tell me what's got ya so rattled?"

"Prowl and... and... Grimlock..."

That was a rather odd mixture, but a scowl came to his lips as the mention of his Father's name. Prowl was clearly at it again, as much as Blues liked to know he mattered so much to his Carrier, this was going a little too far... "What's he been up to? And how is Grimlock messed up in all this?"

"He's been... checking on me..." Security checks, his comm pinged like a regular clockwork, frightened the life out of the usually self-sufficient little Mech. "Keeps... pinging me... I know they check up on me... make sure I'm okay... but... Prowl's _personally_doing it..." As for Grimlock... "Grimlock finds me... interesting. I'm too quick for his hands... but he's been following me around..."

Blues was blinking at the 'checks' quite familiar with the system his Father had when he was worried about one of his family, he would constantly send off the signals, almost if reassuring himself that everything was well... But he didn't like the sounds of Grimlock having an interest in Fleetfoot. Blues would need to put out a proper claim this time, no more hiding what they had. He wanted their relationship to be something people officially recognised. "Prowl's just worried about you. I didn't think he would... approve of you so quickly. He does that when he gets worried about one of us. As for the big Dino. I'll put an end to that."

"But... what if... if Grimlock hurts you because of me?"

"Don't ya worry 'bout that. I'll give that Dino a new tune to sing if he messes with _my_ Fleet'."

Relief flooded the little body, doorwings flickered slightly in hope, feeling those fingers running softly back and forth, entrancing him, he couldn't help but let out a happy little whimper, facial plates flushing slightly at the welcome attention. "Blues?"

"Yeah, Fleeter?"

"You... you mentioned you were interested in something... from Dad's Book..."

"Yeah, I want to know if you are like Streetwise. I mean..." A finger stroked up across the warm little chassis, fascinated by the sweeping edges of the vivid flames that coloured the little frame. "Do you do the 'bad' cop?"

Bright pale blue optics blinked once, before the most surprising expression crossed that face. The usually shy and gentle features of the smaller Messenger was replaced by the sexiest grin, head twisting coyly, those small hands were sliding upwards across the silver and black chassis. lightly tickling over those wrists. With the sensual grace of a dancer, that slender body had rolled Blues onto his back, straddling his hips and ground against them in one sweet movement. "I _can_. I can be whatever you like."

Blues suddenly swallowed staring upwards at Fleetfoot, where in the pit had this sexy creature been hiding? And then it struck him as those fingers were finding the sweetest most sensitive places on his chassis, sliding beneath armour and in one quick movement, Blues was groaning helplessly beneath those surprisingly clever hands. "Primus! _Fleet_..." A hissing moan escaped him, green-blue optics half shuttering.

"I _am _Rodimus Prime's Sparkling. You don't think I would let Valour have all the fun now do you?"

"I would give anything to never have to share you again. Name it!"

A proud smirk. "Your Spark."

"Baby, you had me at hello! Its yours. I swear."

"No swearing. Unless the words are 'Slag more'."

"Slag, _please_... More, Fleet."

"As you like."

And the only sound was a deep pleasure filled groan...

* * *

**XD A turn around is fair plaaaaaaay XD next chapter XD XD wash racks for our favourite Prowler and his Jazz. XD **


	16. Step 12: You, Me And The Tub

**Author's Note:** Here we are^^ XD hope you like their trip to the wash racks XD I enjoyed writing this. However, I have a question, if I did write a side story about Blues and Fleetfoot. XD would people read it? Since their both OC loool and in that story you would be able to see a lot of the other Sparklings that I've written about.

Also XD I have an idea. Whoever can come up with a name for First Aid And Ratchet's last Sparkling (a mech) XD will get a story of their choice as a prize from me. XD Or if you can come up with a Sparkling for any pairing that I might have listed XD or a Sparkling that you would like to see. (up to you! be creative!) I'll write about Prowl and Jazz's other sparklings Ragtime (mech) and Foxtrot (femme) soon XD

**Disclaimer:** I own Souldiver, and the Sparklings XD but nothing else!

**Please review^___^ I love reviews!**

* * *

Fingers were lightly brushing back and forth lightly against his cheek, Jazz let out a soft groan as his processors and systems were slowly beginning to reboot, his entire body was shuddering slightly as he was just giving into the feelings of warmth and love that were coiling around his entire frame. Soft lips touched against his antenna lightly, a glossa flickering over the tip of one and leaving him shivering as he was slowly beginning to reboot fully. He found himself in Prowl's lap, the Mech still seated behind his desk, but clearly not about to go back to his work at all. His green optics blinked slightly to find that his visor had been pushed upwards, his vision clear.

"I didn't think you would... react like that..." Prowl whispered softly, a slight frown touching his lips as he was gazing down at his lover, lightly rubbing his fingertips across the dazed features of the silver mech. "I had hoped it would... please you..."

"Prowler..." Jazz whispered softly, his hand trembling badly as it was slowly lifting upwards to press against the warm chassis before him, stroking back and forth softly, feeling before his head was twisting slightly to rest against that warm chestplate. One audio rested against the metal, hearing the soft thrum and whir of Prowl's normal systems, before focusing on the warm throb of that Spark and the tiny whisper of a second beat hidden within the deep rather pleasant sound. "Its true..." His voice was full of awe and astonishment before he was letting his optics lift to focus on the face of his Bondmate. "Prowler.... I... Sparkling..." Systems were attempting to freeze up again at the wonderful news.

But hot lips were devouring his own, drawing his attention away from his discovery and back to Prowl, his green optic dimming as he couldn't help the few drops of cleansing fluid that were slowly beginning to run down his cheeks.

"Don't glitch up on me, Jazz." Prowl whispered with a hint of amusement in his tone. Usually it would be his own logic circuits that would throw him for a loop... but this time it was Jazz who had frozen up.

"I... I'm just surprised..."

"I know that. But... are you happy about it?" Worried blue optics gazed a little nervously down at Jazz, his lips pressed into a deeply troubled frown.

"Happy? Happy!" The Saboteur was laughing, his arms being flung around his Bondmate, flooding their Bond with so much love that it felt that their Bond wouldn't be able to hold it all in and it almost seemed to spill out and flood the world around them. "Happy doesn't even cover a quarter of it... Prowler, I... Primus, I love you."

Relief washed across Prowl's facial plates as he let out a grateful sound, his optics dimming a little as he rested his helm against the silvery one of his lover, his chevron rubbing lightly against the warm metal and he smiled softly. "I think it was the Washracks that did it..."

"Is that so?" The Saboteur smiled slightly, his optics brightening as he was pressing little kisses across the warm features, letting his mouth linger against the corner of Prowl's for a moment before tipping his head up to rub cheeks again. "I think that..."

"Ewww..." Came a little chirp of something akin to childish disgust at adults being all 'touchy feely' as the humans put it.

"Sparkling..." Prowl groaned slightly, his head turning towards his little Brother, catching Souldiver staring over the edge of the desk.

"Just... seriously eww. My parents are bad enough..."

Prowl suddenly grimaced at that before nodding slightly. "I know what you mean..."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not..."

"Astral Flare can't be that bad..."

Two sets of optics suddenly pinned Jazz to the spot wearing exactly the same expression.

"He knows how to overload someone over a comm link."

Jazz's jaw dropped at that one, making a mental note to ask Astral Flare about this particular rumour or fact from the looks he was receiving. "Prowl, I thought..."

"No. Trust me, we are nothing compared to them."

"Then I'll just have to make sure that we end up being worse..." Fingertips were stroking across Prowl's armour softly.

"EWWWWWWW!"

* * *

Prowl was sprawled on his belly against the edge of the cleansing pool, his doorwings fluttering slightly in amusement as he was going over the list of Rodimus's, not being able to help indulging in a little more of the rather crazy lists that filled the pad. His chin rested on his arm, his optics dimmed as he allowed the heated liquid to run through his frame, easing away all the aches that had accumulated during the last orn. The twins had had him running in circles driving him rather crazy, until he had finally had a hand from Ironhide and thrown the pair into the brig, thankfully putting up the sound proofing as he didn't wish to hear the rather loud...

His little brother was right, sometimes things were just gross.

Something light was tickling across his doorwing, a shudder of heat was running through his entire frame, his entire body shuddered at the feeling of heat that was coiling up through him. A soft moan escaped him as his blue optics dimmed slightly as he was letting out a helpless little sound and squirmed a little, sinking a little deeper into the warm fluids. His optics flickered over his shoulder slightly, attempting to work out what was caressing him like that... but could see no one... Though he was certain....

Optics turning back down to focus on the pad, he was going back to his reading, enjoying just the slow manual process of going through the information on the pad.

Another soft touch rubbed across his back and against the bare wires and plates making him arch upwards in delight at the heat that was running through his systems at the touch, his optics dimming as he relaxed even more. Palms were stroking slowly over his back and up across the edges of his doorwings making them shudder and press backwards into the touches.

"Jazz."

A warm kiss was pressed between those doorwings before trailing upwards against the base of his helm and then a mouth closed around an antenna gently, sucking on the edge of it, glossa teasing back and forth across it leaving Prowl groaning helplessly against the touch. A chuckle escaped the Saboteur who was moving just behind Prowl, leaning forwards to rest his body between those doorwings, rubbing upwards against him.

"Love."

Prowl was melting around, his entire frame sinking into the warm touches that were fluttering across his skin, before he was letting out a quiet little sound of happiness when a slender arm curled about his hips, sliding about to carefully press against his codpiece, a fingertip lightly tracing over the seams. "I've been waiting for over half a joor for you..."

"I got held up. I assure you, I would have been hear the first moment I could be... I wouldn't miss a wet... unarmoured Prowler for anything..."

"Is there something you want? Since you... took such good care of me last night..." Prowl was in a rather good mood and wanted to indulge in anything that Jazz desired.

"I've been wondering..." A finger was stroking across Prowl's sensitive hips, making them arch back into his own hips, grinding them both together. "Just what you did before we finally... merged." Jazz was musing lightly, watching the slight flush run across the Mech's features as he was gazing back over his shoulder at him for a long moment. "You did have long washes... not all of them cold."

"I did... the same as you... to relieve myself..." Prowl was almost stuttering, flustered he was ducking his head away, looking rather adorable like that, his entire frame snuggling in a little closer to the body pressed in against his.

"I want to see that."

Prowl was being tugged upwards slightly by the edge of one doorwing, rolling him onto his back against the edge of the tub, fingers were stroking softly in an effort to stimulate the other entire to encourage him. "Jazz... I..."

"Please Prowler? I'll make it up to you..." The mere thought of being allowed to watch Prowl touch himself like that was making Jazz's throat dry, the Mech was beautiful, large blue optics staring at him in uncertainty.

"For you..." He whispered softly before he was shifting a little uncomfortably, before feeling Jazz's servos leaving his frame tingling as the other Mech was standing before him, shoulder deep in the warm fluids, green optics watching him. His hand was reaching back slightly, catching the edge of his doorwing slightly, running his fingers across the edge of it swiftly, knowing just how to stimulate them. Hips arched up restlessly, his mouth opening slightly as a soft whimpering groan escaped him, his other hand was sliding down from his casing to his hip plating. Nimble digits were curling between the seams, tugging at wires as he was slowly pulling his codpiece off and letting his hand slip inside.

A cry of pleasure escaped his lips as he was becoming lost as the hot fluids were seeping into the wiring and bringing every sensor relay online, his fingers curled up within the sensitive wiring, stroking, squeezing... A helpless whimper escaped his soft mouth, blue optics flaring brightly as he was moving restlessly.

His own hands were stimulating his doorwings trailing along the seams as far as he could reach, his gaze turning to catch the look on his Bondmate's face as he was continuing to touch himself. Jazz's penetrating gaze was sweeping over Prowl's body, making him even hotter when he caught the flare of desire in those optics.

"Jazz...." He whimpered pleadingly, begging the other to come to him, needing those clever servos on his frame. Panting softly as his frame trembled with the heat that was slowly raging up through his circuits, his hips bucking upwards. Before his hand was lifting from within his pelvic wires, fingertips dripping with his own lubricants that hadn't been washed away, slowly, his fingers slipped between his own lips, taunting his lover as he tasted himself with a helpless little moan.

Before his hand was slowly dropping backwards touching his casing and allowing it to slide backwards as his fingers coiled about his own Spark, squeezing once before he was crying out for his lover, squirming, arching, pleading for the other, doorwings fluttering wildly. Blue optics were half shuttered, almost bringing himself to overload before fingers caught his wrists and suddenly Jazz was against him....

"JAZZ!"

Their Sparks merging in a rush of heat and mutual desire.

Their bodies were coiled about each other, Jazz's hands were finding that particular place near his hinges and they were falling over the edge together. Prowl shrieking in pleasure, his hips arching helplessly as they were grinding together, their bodies connecting quickly as they were falling into the roiling heat together.

Again and again.... Jazz was driving Prowl over the edge until he was strutless, Jazz spread out across the beautiful black and white frame that was seated in the hot pool his fingertips tracing over the sweeping lines of his Bondmate's face as he was kissing him again and again. "Tell me you love me, Prowler."

"Love you, Jazz.... Primus... I love you... I've never loved anyone... anyone like I do you... I swear it..." His voice was barely above a whisper as he was shivering helplessly beneath the warm hands that were touching him, lifting his head so that he would be rewarded with a long heated kiss. Love filled every movement as they were remaining chassis to chassis, bound tightly by strong connectors as their Sparks stayed coiled about each other, their Bond strengthening with each passing moment... But also something else was developing within Prowl's chassis.

As he was surrendering to the wonder of their Bond, a tiny fragment of his Spark was pulling itself away from the rest of it, the tiny seed of something infinitely precious slowly beginning to form. Something that was being formed within the cradle of their merged Sparks... together... they were forming a new life within Prowl's chassis...

It would be quite a long while however before they both pulled out of the merge...

* * *

**XD next chapter XD either sparklings XD or Pregger Prowl XD with all those 'hormones!'**


	17. Step 13: Desks And Other Things

**Author's Note:** XD Crazy little piece. XD Hope you like it! XD more pregger prowl XD a little more further along in the next chapter. XD or maybe a little bit of Ragtime XD (Jazz's little boy) XD

**Disclaimer:** Ownnnnnn nothing but the Sparkling XD and the deskXD and maybe the cuffs...

**Please Review! ^____^**

* * *

"Jazz..." It was almost close to a whine, Prowl sitting on the edge of the Saboteur's desk, sultry blue optics blinking slightly, his lips turned downwards into a tiny frown, clearly not liking the fact that he was being half ignored.

"No Prowler."

"Jazz... _Please_..."Optics flickered slightly in dismay, a fingertip was lightly caressing over the edge of a silvery antenna, tracing around the fine edges of it, watching the Mech shudder and almost attempt to draw away from the touch. The frown was turning into something that was quickly resembling a pout, the usually calm and collected Tactician crossed his arms and almost glared at Jazz, a foot lightly nudging up against the back of one of Jazz's legs, making the Saboteur jerk slightly and tried not to look up. He knew he would lose if he did.

"Prowler, I really need to finish these reports for Prime..."

"Meanie."

Jazz stared at Prowl as the word escaped the Tactician, sounding far more like the tiny Souldiver rather than Prowl, those lips were doing something to his Spark, the entire pose was doing something to his frame... and those pleading blue optics were not... "Prowl, please."

"You promised."

"I didn't."

"You did. You said..."

"Prowl."

"Jazz_y_."

"No."

"Then I'll just have to go and find someone else..."

Jazz looked startled, before he was staring at that beautiful face again, shuddering at the heated look he was being given, long limbs crossed across the black and white chassis, head cocked at an annoyingly seductive angle, lips parted and damp. "Ya don't need ta do that. Prowler... please... be reasonable." He knew the threat would never come to pass...

"I am reasonable." The Tactician snorted mildly, lips twisting into an almost hungry look. "You were called away this morning. You left me flat on my back..."

"I'm sorry 'bout that... but they..."

"I don't care about them." Prowl pushed himself off the edge of the desk, swaggering as he moved, hips swaying in a movement that had Jazz staring at that aft as it was heading towards the door, clearly intending on leaving since he had been denied what he wanted. The little Sparkling was craving the energy, the impulse to merge was something fierce in his systems, a good long merge was what he desired... Subroutines were flooding his systems like hormones would a human Femme, the demands wouldn't quiet down until he had... "I'll just have to find someone who is willing to help me."

"Wait! Prowler...!"

"Too late." The Tactician smirked slightly to himself as he could hear Jazz scrambling up from behind the cluttered desk, datapads going flying as they clattered to the floor in a wave, the silvery Mech hurrying towards Prowl.

And suddenly he felt the hand on his arm, before he had twisted suddenly with an elegant smooth motion, capturing up that wrist in his grip, tugging Jazz square against him for a moment before suddenly driving him backwards, everything on the Mech's desk went flying in a sweet of a black and white arm, doorwings fluttering wildly in excitement. The smaller Autobot was hefted and soon sprawled over his own desk on his belly, aft in the air in a rather ridiculous position, hands being tugged upwards and back, something clicked suddenly.. And Jazz found himself trapped face down on his own desk, hands cuffed behind him, the weight of his Bondmate pinning him.

"Prowler! Wait... not here... please... what if...."

"Don't care, let them look."

Fingers were running beneath the silver armour, pieces clattering to the floor in a rain of silvery metal, their Bond open and thrumming between them, the first coils of energy feeding through it as Jazz was becoming terribly aroused by the fact that he was pinned and mostly unarmoured with his beloved Prowl pressed up behind him. A hand was already inside his casing, curled around his Spark, stroking and caressing it with such skill that Jazz was being reduced to trembling whimpers, his cheek resting against the edge of his desk when hips were grinding almost roughly against his aft.

"But... Ah....AH!"

"You never complained before... I don't think you have any reason to start."

Prowl was hard pressed against him, a warm glossa was sliding beneath the edge of his helm, his head sweeping up and forwards, arching awkwardly across the desk his entire frame shivering and shuddering with the feelings of that powerful body driving him harder against the edge of the desk. His hips pressed against the edge of the desk, rubbing hard against it, cabling stroking against the solid sharp edge.

"Maybe I should interrogate you... Gain a few confessions from you..."

Fingers squeezed around that warm Spark, gaining whimpering groans and startled cries of heated pleasure from Jazz, the silver Mech was heading for overload faster than he thought possible with those touches driving him towards that limit and almost over it.

"Prowler!"

"That's what you want, hmm? You almost refused me. Maybe there is another reason why you would do so..." Though he would never doubt Jazz's loyalty to him, the squirm of the body beneath him was too tempting as was the game that they were playing. "I don't like being refused. I don't like being turned away..."

"Naughty Copper." Jazz snorted, before a whimpering moan was spilling from his lips when those fingers pressed into his Spark, squeezing firmly about it, making him tremble with the raw crazy heat of it all. "You looking for a bribe?"

"A bribe?" A devilish smirk came to those lips. "That would imply that there is indeed a reason for you to be worried about me interrogating you. You wish to pay me off... I don't accept bribes. I take the answers I want." Haughty and proud, with an air of authority, Prowl was attempting to get them both into a rather odd roleplay, one that Jazz was trying to figure out. Carrying made Prowler quite... odd. "By whatever means necessary."

"No bribe then... but I doubt you know how to interrogate the likes of me." His head attempted to lift from his desk, but he was forced back down again, sliding forwards, his stabiliser servos barely touching the ground making him arch to keep some control, but the movement just pressed him even more firmly into the other Mech's touch.

"Is that a challenge then?" He laughed, a low rich tenor that made Jazz shiver. The Saboteur loved the sound for both its rarity and its wonderful resonance that made his entire frame ripple with feeling. "What can you do?"

Lips brushed against his audio, a sound so sexy that Jazz almost overloaded from the sound of it. "I can made your body burn with such pleasure... that you will go into stasis lock."

"Never going to happen."

Suddenly Jazz was rolling from his belly onto his back, his entire frame suddenly very aware of just how exposed and trapped he was before Prowl, his legs dangling over the edge of his desk, pools of his own lubricant resting beneath his aft and across the slender fingers that had been buried deep within the circuitry that rested just behind his codpiece. Green optics widened as he watched Prowl cleaning his fingers, glossa lapping over them as they cleaned off Jazz's fluids that were spread across the black and white digits.

"Why are you convinced it will never happen?" Damp lips pressed into a slight frown, before fingertips were tracing each curving line of Jazz's frame, trailing heated movements across his body, leaving him trembling with the heat that was raging through him. That servo was still curled about his Spark, caressing and massaging it gently, before Jazz let out a cry as he felt Prowl reached through their Bond, curling about some part of Jazz's systems and clamping down on it. "Are you certain I am so unable to do such a simple thing?"

Jazz's lips parted in a cry of surprise at the sudden block against his impending overload, the heat coiled about within his systems, several warnings flashing up within his processors telling him... Unless Prowl let go... he wouldn't be able to overload. "Prowler... no... no not that...!"

"We do this my way. Answer me honestly and I will reward you. Failure to comply will only mean I let you suffer like this... I'll keep you stimulated and burning... and begging me to finish you..."

"Not... fair..."

"I don't always play by the rules or should I say I play by my rules." Prowl was lowering his head as a clever glossa and mouth was slowly sliding downwards over the warm flesh, teasing and tormenting every sensor along the way. Before his lips were against one of the warm seams in the other's armour, glossa slipping between the armour plating finding a hidden sensor node and making the entire little body jerk in surprise and raw pleasure at the touch. Doorwings were raised high in pride and delight at knowing just how to please his Bondmate, those doorwings were flapping in delight, expressing his pleasure. "Why did you refuse me?"

"Prowler..."

That mouth drew away, leaving Jazz whimpering, hands tugging relentlessly at his bonds, but knowing he wasn't going to be able to get out of them in the state he was in. "Why?"

No sound besides a breathless moan escaped the Saboteur, his entire frame was trembling as his hips arched restlessly as that mouth found rather familiar territory, a glossa sliding into the warm damp circuitry, lapping and nipping at it hotly, write intent on driving Jazz mad with the pleasure of it.

"Why?" It was an honest question this time, his optics dimming slightly as he watched his lover arch and tremble beneath his touch. Prowl watching and memorising every single movement and expression that was crossing the other's facial plates.

"I..." Lips trembled, green optics dimming as his mouth twisted to whisper inaudible words to Prowl.

Something was niggling at him through the Bond, something squirming in the back of his thoughts leaving him deeply troubled about what was going on within his Bondmate, his fingers were softening about that warm Spark, lightly caressing across it softly, just wanting to be able to soothe it just a little more. Wave after wave of love was swimming upwards through their bond gently, his free hand was loosening his own armour, his casing sliding open for Jazz to catch of glimpse of not only Prowl's bright Spark, but also the tiny one that sheltered within the outer cloud of light and warmth of its carrier's corona.

Jazz however was not quite able to look at it, his head turning and dipping away, the feelings growing quickly through their bond, though the little Saboteur was attempting to blind Prowl's senses with the pleasure that was burning through both of them. He was attempting to hide his anxieties. All of the feelings that rattled around within him, troubling him deeply... Growing with each day until it had become a physical thing...

"Jazz." His voice was a tender whisper of concern, his body was shifting as he was stretching out across Jazz's frame, cradling it to him gently, his fingers stroking over the warm cheek, attempting to get his Bondmate to look at him. "What's the matter, Love?"

"Prowler..." A muffled sob caught between pleasure and pain, green optics bright in his beautiful face, droplets of cleanser fluid collecting at the corners of them as he was pressing himself into the embrace, feeling the cuffs drop away suddenly and he was being cradled against the warm black and white Mech. "I... what... what if I'm not good enough? Ya wonderful, Prowler... ya know exactly what to do... and I..."

"Oh Jazz..." He drew the other to him tightly, their bodies fitting together easily as Prowl sat on the edge of the scratched and lubricant streaked desk, his Beloved cuddled against him, his arms rocking him softly. His Spark melted and he was attempting to reassure his lover as best he could that everything would be alright. "You are perfect, I could not do any of this without you. Beloved, my beautiful Bondmate, you and I will raise this Sparkling together to be a proud and useful Autobot, I am certain everything will turn out all right." The Tactician's entire expression softened as he gazed down into that face, one that showed just how much reassurance Jazz did need right then, and Prowl was filling him with every thought and feeling of comfort he could. "You can always talk to me, no matter what, I'm right here, Love. I might be a little... moody and demanding, but I would never..."

Suddenly Prowl's grip loosened on Jazz's processors and abruptly they were both dropping squarely into the roiling heat that Prowl had been cultivating within Jazz, both of them crying out rather loudly as their bodies trembled together, Prowl gripping his lover tightly his head tucked against his shoulder. They were sagging across the desk, bodies trembling with wave after wave of burning heat that touched them, their Sparks sliding forwards, merging in the aftermath, coiling up together and begging for them to remain that way.

"Couch..." Jazz croaked softly, another soft whimper escaping him as Prowl shakily managed to get to his feet before heading towards the couch, collapsing into the softness. A groan echoing from the Tactician's own lips as he was whispering sweet words into Jazz's audio.

"What would I do without you?"

"Die from lack of 'facing..."

"Prowler..." The silver Mech couldn't help but chuckle as he was allowing himself to be comforted. "I would die from lack of your love... Can't live without it..."

"I love you."

"And I love you Prowler, you and our Sparkling. I... I trust you."

"Everything will be well, you'll see."

"Mmmh... though maybe next time... we can completely destroy your desk and finish this interesting game of yours..."

"Deal."

* * *

**XD Desk. XD the next one might just be Prime's...**


	18. Step 14: Christmas Decorations

**Author's Note: **XD I couldn't help myself... XD This is the first part of the Christmas XD chapters. XD XDDDDDDD I hope you like it! (I have fun writing it)

**Disclaimer:** XD I own the Sparklings XD YAAAAAAY!

**Please Review^^**

* * *

"This is not funny." Doorwings twitched slightly, his lips turning down into a little frown as he did so, his arms coming across his chassis in stubborn denial.

"Its not meant ta be funny, Prowler. It's meant ta be _cute_." Jazz shifted in slightly before he was carefully wrapping the coil of tinsel around the flapping doorwings, making them sparkle and twitch slightly at the brush of the tiny plastic 'hairs' against his wings. "And ya are cute. Very cute like that."

"This is undignified." A shiver ran up through the Tacticians body, his optics flickering slightly in sudden pleasure, as his wings were being tickled by the tinsel, his lips pressing together to hold in the little sounds that wanted to escape him. "Please remove this… decorated string."

"Nope, its part of yahr costume."

"Jazz… please… its…"

The edge of a doorwing was caught between slender fingers, and the seams lightly stroked, before Jazz leaned up on tiptoe to press a tender kiss against those protesting lips. "You can live with it for a little while, can't you Prowler? I'll make it up to you tonight. I have a present or two for you…"

Curiosity instantly flared the moment a present was mentioned, bright blue optics widened before nodding slightly, his next protest instantly dying as he received a little relief at the warm hands of his Bondmate. He was almost purring, head drooping slightly before the 'ears' were placed over his audios and the ridiculous hat dropped on top of his helm. Doorwings fluttered slightly, before he let out a soft sigh and just lived with it. He would be quite embarrassed before the other Mechs but it would be well worth it because it was for a rather good cause.

The base's Sparklings were all excited over 'Christmas' as they had adopted the custom from the humans, though trying to explain Santa to them was almost impossible.

But much to Jazz's delight he had been able to get Prowl into the Elf costume, including pointy toed 'shoes' with bells on them. It was completely ridiculous but he loved it. The Saboteur turned towards the reflector before picking up his own 'headgear' the long white antlers were soon slipped into place over his antenna, a white fluffy tail attached and he grinned back at Prowl, both of them looking quite in the festive mood.

Soon enough, Jazz was gently tugging his Bondmate down the corridor towards the Rec Room, Prowl 'jingling' whenever he moved, stabiliser servos shifting a little awkwardly in the pointy shoes.

First Aid was smiling at them, a Christmas hat sitting on top of his helm, his usual silver and red paintwork was colourfully painted with the drawings of his three Sparklings. "You both look wonderful." He was bouncing the twins in either arm, Red Cross and Tourniquet were both giggling in delight at the sight of Prowl and Jazz, Codeblue cheering and leaning against his Creator's side. "I'm glad you decided to get dressed up a little."

"It was fun." Jazz winked, curling both arms around one of Prowl's, his shoulder rubbing lightly against a doorwing, Prowler offering a small smile, before melting at he contact. "And has its benefits."

"Aid." A voice echoed from behind the door to one side, the tone was clearly that of Ratchet… "Can… you help me…? I can't quite seem… Slag it…"

"Would… would you mind?" First Aid whispered softly, the Twins already bouncing slightly with delight.

"No prob' Aid." Jazz was eager to hold them, taking to Sparklings quite quickly and loving the chance to babysit when he could, knowing their own would be coming within three Orns. Soon enough the two little Medics were in either arm, both snuggling in against the silvery Mech's chassis, purring in delight at the warmth. Codeblue was smiling softly, before spotting the two familiar Mechs down the hall.

"HOT SHOT!" Codeblue was instantly bolting, being swept up into the yellow Mech's arms with a cry of delight, always having a big warm spot for his Guardians.

"Hey hey, you're getting big." Hot Shot was lifting the Sparkling up and settling him against his side, Crosswise already rubbing a hand lightly over the warm helm, whispering gentle words to the Sparkling.

"Really? Ratchet gave me a new upgrade." Pride showed in the Paramedic bot's features, clearly loving the new upgrades he had been given.

"Yes, I can see it already. Why don't you tell us all about it? If that is alright with you…" Hot Shot was turning a little towards Aid, receiving permission and both Mechs were overjoyed to get time with the little Mech especially at 'Christmas'.

Soon enough Aid slipped back into their quarters after pressing a kiss against the twins' helms, whispering another thankyou. Before Jazz and Prowl were heading back down the corridor towards the sound of Christmas songs. Blaster was already deep in the Christmas mood, several of the bots singing along the songs, though some were rather off key.

Half the Bots were decked up in some form of costume, a large Cybertronian version of a Christmas tree sat against one wall. Four familiar Sparklings sat beneath it. Souldiver was chirping happily at Astral Flare who was kneeling down behind him helping him add a few more decorations on the tree. Slipstream was already having fun playing with small toys that had been crafted by Streetwise, something quite popular amongst the Sparklings.

However, the cutest of the bunch sitting beneath the tree was the big framed Optio Magnus, cradling the smaller Valour Prime in his arms, fingertips were lightly stroking over the flame coloured Sparkling's helm, the two of them quite content to remain where they were, Optio's big hands lightly curling around Valour's as they were playing with a big model of Silverbolt's Alt mode.

"Prowlieeeeeee…" Tourniquet was reaching out for the Tactician, bright pale blue optics blinking brightly and said Mech was reaching out to pick up the slightly larger of the two Twins. "Sing?"

"I don't sing…"

"Prowler… I know ya can sing."

The calming affect of Tourniquet was making Prowl relax, the little Sparkling had that effect on anyone who held him… It was known that Tourniquet could 'vanish' from Medbay and be found in the arms of the most unlikely of Mechs… Even poor Optimus had been the victim of the little Sparkling, the big Autobot commander had been found with the seated asleep in his lap while he was doing paperwork, a smile plastered all over the red and blue Autobot's facial plates.

"Jazz sing?" Tourniquet questioned softly.

"For ya, cutie, anythin'." Turning towards Blaster, Jazz was grinning. "Ya got any good ones, Blaster?"

"Lemme see." The red Communications Officer was grinning at them, before bouncing on his stabiliser servos, before gesturing towards the doorway where First Aid had peeked his head in and nodded slightly.

"Here comes Santa Claus!

Here comes Santa Claus!

Right down Santa Claus Lane!"

Jazz was bouncing in amusement, as 'Santa Claus' came in the door. Ratchet was in full Santa suit, including false beard that was running down to his belt. The lime green Medic was even 'fat', stuffing had been packed within part of the enormous suit that had been made for him. Spectacles sat on the bridge of the Medic's nose, his blue optics blinking from behind the glass looking clearly uneasy over the whole thing.

But each of the Sparklings was cheering, bouncing as they were rising to their stabiliser servos.

"Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer

Are pulling on the reins.

Bells are ringing, children singing;

All is merry and bright."

And from behind Ratchet there was a sound of sudden thunder as all five Dinobots suddenly dashed past the doorway in alt mode, their heads adored with Antlers and pulling Ironhide along who was decorated with fake 'sleigh' runners and was half painted red, presents stacked up in his cargo tray.

Many of the Mechs stared in open mouthed as they distinctly heard Grimlock say. "ME GRIMLOCK, ME KING OF SKY!"

Silverbolt and several of the Aerialbots were breaking down into waves of laughter, wondering if Grimlock actually believed he could now fly… considering he was dressed as a Reindeer.

Rodimus was behind the bar, his elbows resting against it before he was calling for some of them to come pick up the drinks that were sitting there waiting… 'Eggnog' or at least a new concoction of High Grade was being served. Streetwise was helping him, both knowing that their Sparkling was in the capable care of Optio Magnus. Though plenty of pairs of optics watched over the Sparklings…

"Are they goin' ta come back?" Jazz whispered to Prowl, chuckling when they could hear Ironhide bellowing for the Dinobots to 'turn around'.

"It may take some time." Prowl noted.

"I think ya right." Jazz chuckled.

Ratchet was standing in the middle of the doorway, before getting a gentle nudge from First Aid.

"HO HO HO."

Another wave of laughter escaped several of the assembled Mechs, all of them unable to help but find it wonderfully amusing how much a change in Ratchet's life Aid and their Sparklings had been.

"Aid…" Ratchet sighed.

"Come on, Love." Aid winked at him, lips twitching in delight. "Remember our deal? The twins are staying with Wheeljack tonight, and Codeblue from the looks of it will be staying with Hot Shot and Crosswise, we'll have our quarters to ourselves…" Before a servo touched Ratchet's pants cover aft lightly, giving it a soft pat. "I get to play with Santa Claus."

"How did you talk me into this?"

"I believe you volunteered."

"I did not." Ratchet grumbled, but knew the moment both the Twins had discovered the wonders of Santa, he was NOT going to be able to resist the pair of them and Codeblue's pleas to be able to 'meet' Santa.

"You did, Love." A big smile played over those lips. "Go on." He encouraged, swatting at that aft lightly, holding in his chuckles over just how good Ratchet looked like that.

"HO HO HO, Merry Christmas!" Ratchet called.

"Let this Party get started!"

* * *

**XD the Party XD next chapter! **


	19. Sparkling: 5: Genders And Energon

**Author's Note:** XD Just some little bits and pieces I had lying around XD that I wanted to share. XD

**Disclaimer:** XD I own the Sparklings! XDDDDDDDD hehehe

**Please Review^^**

* * *

"Thankyou for coming." The human greeted the pair of Transformers who had been assigned to 'provide demonstration' of the two genders of Cybertronians to the new recruits. The tall heavily armoured Skipjack raised an optic ridge and regarded them with bemused curiosity, knowing that Vibe would have been a better choice to display the attributes of 'femmes'. Her sleek Bondmate had the sweetest curves Jax had ever seen on any Cybertronian… But much to Jax's regret, the dark blue beauty was on assignment…

Besides Jax, the small primarily purple and red form of Firefly looked tiny, the little Mech glancing up at his fellow Scientist with a slightly shy smile, before turning back towards the slightly unruly crowd that were quite interested in seeing the Bots and also their weaponry.

"How did you get drawn into this, 'Fly?" Jax asked quietly, glancing down at the tiny Mech who was barely half her size, bright crimson amber optics half shuttering for a moment. A large hand reaching out to lightly brush over a slender shoulder in warm greeting, they had been friends for a while, both sharing interests in Sparkling frames and also in 'inventing' in general.

"Hot Trend had to pull out and go on a mission with the Protectobots… I was the first one they saw and could convince to be… a 'model' for the new recruits." Though the entire conversation had him wondering what the human was indeed talking about. "I have a feeling however…"

"I'm surprised they didn't rope in one of the Twins…"

"Which set?"

"Mags's boys…"

"Bad idea… I heard the rumours about when they did that."

"Well at least the Recruits actually listened to what they had to say on Weapons safety…" Jax added softly, rubbing her fingers against her jaw plating and stretching slightly, she was bigger than both her creators, having been designed to steamroll over anyone that got in her way. She had been built so that she would never be taken as a pushover and most Mechs didn't risk getting in her way, even though the sweet jovial personality meant she _wouldn't_ want to do so.

"That was only because the Twins had their 'big cannons' out… I thought Omega Convoy was bad enough when he gets irritated… but those pair with people interested in big guns…"

"I'm also substituting too…" Jax sighed, rubbing fingers across her helm, a slight pout touching her lips, knowing she wasn't the 'prettiest' of Femmes, but still Vibe assured her constantly that her looks were quite charming. "For Vibe… She got a last minute mission and requested I do this… Thought it would be good for my self-esteem."

"How?"

"That's my point exactly."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

"I have a feeling its too late to pull out now, 'Fly."

Both were silenced as the human 'officer' in charge of the first introduction to Cybertronians and their Physiology for new recruits.

"This is a Femme and this is a Mech." The hands to the Bots' horror pointed at the wrong one…

"Do you mind!"

* * *

**(This is the original version of 'Desire: Experimental' XD I thought I might put it up here XD)**

The world was spinning viciously before his optics as he struggled down the corridor, his body swaying dangerously. His arm pressed against the wall, trying to keep his balance. His gyros were doing a good impression of a spinning top, running around and around… dizzyingly. All he had done was ingest a little of his private stock of Energon… The specially formulated one that didn't clog up his systems… It was not spoken of, but Lightspeed was dangerously allergic to normal Energon… without a special lead sulphide additive he would be poisoning himself, if he ingested enough. He could permanently offline his systems.

Only First Aid and Ratchet knew of his condition, the embarrassment to admitting something as simple as normal Energon could… He would never live it down. Not him.

His tanks had already purged themselves twice, the bitter fluid clinging to the back of throat, making even swallowing hard. Every line protested sharply, his fuelpump aching bitterly in his chest, his free hand pressing against it, rubbing at the dull pain that throbbed there. If he could just get to the Infirmary… His feet were trembling beneath his weight, the sleek Mech barely able to keep himself upright, one foot… then the other… slowly…

His internal comm lines had half fried themself with whatever had gone wrong. Even his main processors were fuzzy… A low groan escaped him, his head lolling forwards sharply, feeling another urge to purge rattle through his systems. The heat that had been coiling within his tanks was slowly migrating upwards through his systems as the absorbed Energon passed through the converters and up into his lines.

Lightspeed was shaking like a loose screw on the wheel of a speeding car, every system jolting sharply, every breath of air through his vents burned with a horrible gritty friction… Any attempts to cool his internal systems seemed only to make that heat worse.

His vision blurred again, optics flaring on and off, his arm scrapping against the bulkheads as he accidentally rounded a corner, the Technobot crashing against the closed door, his body thumped heavy against it. His back pressed up against the solidness, his hands clamping around his head, a hissing cry of pain escaping his lips, the throbbing that had started in his fuelpump had slowly made its way upwards and into his Processors…

Struggling against the black spots the fluttered across his vision, the ones that promised him a blissful offlining… He fought hard, keeping himself together. He was not going to be taken down by… whatever… was gripping his systems.

Another heavy thump against the door, his limbs bucking in protest…

And suddenly he could hear a soft sigh… a voice behind him. "A second please… I will be there momentarily."

Abruptly there was nothing behind him… The doors sliding open, spilling Lightspeed backwards, straight into Perceptor …

The Scientist was startled when he suddenly found his arms full of the strikingly handsome frame of Lightspeed, the Mech sagging into the strong arms that wrapped about him. His knees finally giving out under him, joints protesting, his blue optics flashing in surprise as his head lifted ever so slightly to look up at Perceptor.

"Per…ceptor?" And suddenly his tanks rebelled bitterly, the black stops dominating his vision as he shuddered in those arms, desperate to do something… anything… But that blackness caught him before he could say anymore… Swallowing him up and dragging him down into perfect darkness.

The last thing he saw was Perceptor's startled face, wide pale blue optics staring down at him in concern.

And Lightspeed wondered, before the world collapsed, how he had never noticed just how handsome the scientist was…

Feeling like he had gone up against Abominus on his own, every circuit ached terribly, a low whispered groan escaping him as he shifted ever so slightly, sinking further into the softness beneath his sore frame. Systems were cycling slowly, feeding barely enough energy to his circuits to keep him online, something was being held against his lips, a hand slipping beneath his head and allowing him to swallow a bitter concoction that almost made him purge when it hit his throat lines.

"Ease now." A hand gently lifted his head again, encouraging him to take another sip of the murky brown liquid, and he did as he was asked, every servo and part of his frame felt heavy and weighted down. But whatever he was drinking was easing the heat in his tanks, clearing all the clogged lines… Clearing his blurry vision a little when is optics did manage to turn on. "That's it, slowly."

A soft maroon red… a blob of colour, which had a shiny blue centre filled his vision… the edges a mutant black, swirling and bobbing, disorientating his perceptions further. Though, he had the weird notion that it was a face hovering just over him, a cool hand touching his heated brow, his facial plates turned into it pressing firmly with a whisper of relief.

"I was not expecting company this evening…" Perceptor carefully set the beaker onto the neat tabletop to one side of his berth, worry still evident on his features as he regarded the sleek Autobot that lay in _his_ berth… Brilliant red and with the grace and litheness of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, this particular stranger was welcomed, even though it had clearly not been the Mech's intention to end up where he was. "Not… that I expect company any evening…" He whispered to himself bitterly, no want wanted Perceptor unless they had a problem.

"Didn't mean to… trouble you…" Dazed blue optics flickered slightly, lips parting a little to let out another soft groan of soreness, but Perceptor couldn't blame this Mech for feeling so awful. "Just…"

"You need not apologise, I am only grateful that I recognized what was distressing your components…" Trying to keep his words as simple as possible, he leaned in a little, curious fingers brushing against the Mech's cheek, watching that head turn to press into the warm contact with a… _happy_… sigh. The scientist in him was clammering to test… to trial… to see if this Mech honestly liked his touch, three tests to confirm… repetition always bringing clear statistics.

"Something… in the Energon…" Lips twisted slightly, drawing in another deep breath of air, clearly knowing the source of his issues.

"Indeed. Several surfactants from various commercially available sources and glycerol…"

"Bubble mix?"

Perceptor froze, surprised by the rather intelligent conclusion that his patient had come up with and was unable to restrain the pleased smile that touched his lip. "Indeed so…" A name… he wanted this Mech's name… desired to ask a thousand and one questions… That would wait, but he would ask…

"Lightspeed." The crimson Mech supplied softly, his arm resting across his chassis over his tanks, attempting to keep everything together. "Guess the twins… did find my stash…"

"Stash?" The stool scrapped just a little closer, his hand stretching out to slide over the overly warm abdomen, leaning in to examine him before stroking slowly in a gentle pattern, attempting in his own way to 'sooth' the offending tanks.

"I can't…" Embarrassment, the horrible feeling reared its head within his Spark and he felt the jolt of raw mortification run up his spinal relays. He could trust Perceptor, couldn't he? The Mech had just saved his useless hide, he owned him honesty in return. "I can't take straight Fuel… clogs my systems… They must have mixed it with straight Energon when they replaced it…"

A small 'oh' escaped the Scientist, his servo still brushing back forth across that warm armour, understanding the other Mech's embarrassment and realising it was himself who actually catered to the needs of this particular individual. Though, he had never really asked why First Aid requested the batches, it was actually going to Lightspeed. "No need to worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." And Perceptor was being given a rather warm smile that made the Scientist's logical circuits do flip-flops ridiculously, even his rather high functioning programs were affected by that one smile. And it didn't compute at all.

"You are most welcome."

Lightspeed's servo suddenly curled about the cool one that brushed across his lower chassis, pressing it against one particular spot, crimson fingers curling tightly about the elegant ones, squeezing them tenderly in appreciation. "Here… I am… taking up your berth…" Slowly he was attempting to push himself upwards, his body shuddering under the strain, finding himself halfway up before he was being pushed back down. "When I got my own…"

"No…" Perceptor whispered, his other hand pressing square against that red chassis, keeping the larger bot down… He didn't want him to leave… That was the _last _thing he wanted. "No… you need recharge and time for your systems to recover. Any movement would be unbeneficial to your health, please… Stay here, just until you are fully functional again."

A low chuckle that faded into an appreciative purr of a powerful engine escaped Lightspeed as he squirmed ever so slightly, sinking back into the softness beneath him. His berth was newer and tougher than a pair of human boots, though the problem remained he still had his duties… _Ooooh, this bed_… He openly accepted that invitation, though Nosecone wouldn't be happy, he had promised the other Mech to analyse the data for their last battle against the Decepticons. His laughter died at that thought, knowing that his teammate only required his presence because of his capabilities.

"_Stop dreaming, 'Speed, get your processors out of the clouds and focus. You're a car, not a blasted rocket. Forget about unreasonable things." _

"Nosecone… is going to have my skidplates though."

Perceptor's mouth pressed into a tight line, a spark of unfamiliar emotions drifted through him, things he had never felt before… _Jealousy?_ What right did he have to be jealous? Why… "I assure you, he will have no complaints. I will make the necessary pardons for your absence."

Blue optics blinked up at him in surprise, before rolling over and actually shifting backwards on the berth, making room for Perceptor, his hand slipping from within the Mech's grasp. "I owe you again, Perceptor." And an arm lifted slightly, inviting the other Mech down onto the warm spot he had just shifted out of on the berth. "Come here…"

"What…?"

" 'Said… come here…"

"I…"

"You need a kiss."

* * *

**XD Kiss me XD I'm a Giant Robot xD**


	20. Sparkling: 6: Like A Prime

**Author's Note:** I wrote this ages ago XD And maybe I'll just stick this up here XD since Prowl and Jazz just happen to be in it. XD

**Disclaimer:** I own Optio XD

**Please Review^^**

* * *

They were staring at each other.

Prowl was standing beside Jazz in the command centre, optics locked on the red and blue frame that was standing in the middle of the command centre. The two continued to stare at each other, and surprisingly it was Prowl who dropped his gaze first from the Sparkling who was standing in the exact same 'command' stance that Optimus Prime used. The little Sparkling looking almost like a miniature version of both Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus, coloured in bright red and blue and with the largest bright blue optics that seemed to demanded the respect the respect of any Mech that met the child. This was a Sparkling that knew who he was… the Sparkling of not only Field Commander Ultra Magnus, but also of Omega Supreme who seemed to be currently absent.

"Do you know where Father is?" The little Mech questioned confidently, shoulders straightening and trying to make himself look more serious, trying to do an impression of Optimus… which just resulted in Jazz smiling and several others in command almost melting at the sight.

"The Commander is currently speaking with Prime." Prowl answered calmly, before slowly approaching the Sparkling, not quite certain what to do. "Where is your Creator?"

"Papa went into recharge… And I can't wake him up…" The Sparkling looked slightly frustrated with the fact that he couldn't be more helpful to his 'papa' who had completely exhausted himself the day before doing all these things to make him feel better after his checkup from Ratchet. "I thought Father would… know what to do…"

"Optio?!" The voice of Omega Supreme was calling worriedly, hurrying forwards the instantly he came into the doorway, scooping up the Sparkling in desperate arms, dropping a kiss against the soft blue helm, the small arms wrapping about him in reassurance. "Oh… my little Trooper, you scared me." Cradling the Sparkling tightly to him, he was bouncing him slightly, desperate to reassuring himself that the little being was fine. At times he couldn't help his 'parental circuits' kicking in, after carrying the little Mech he couldn't bare to be too far from his Sparkling, the precious life a miracle that he still sometimes couldn't believe. "I'm sorry… I must have drifted off again… And you were telling me such a good story… I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Papa. I'm okay…." The bright blue optics were shining with reassurance and returned love, snuggling happily into those arms, clearly contended to be there. "I thought I would find Father… to come help you…"

"You did, did you? What a good Trooper, but stay with me next time… okay? Just ask Metroplex to call Magnus or one of the Servos…" He had almost had a Spark attack when he had jolted sharply out of the short recharge to find the confident little Sparkling missing from his arms where he had taken to sleeping on the couch in Magnus's office while the Mech was on duty else where.

"He sure lives up to his namesake." Jazz chuckled softly, sending Omega a short clip of the very 'Optimus' pose, making the smaller Mech laugh softly as he cuddled the Sparkling close to him. "I can see a Prime in the making."

"Me?" The Sparkling chirped happily, bright optics flashing slightly. And the red and blue Sparkling puffed out his chassis, looking quite pleased and overjoyed that Jazz thought so. "Thankyou, Sir."

"So much like Magnus." Omega sighed happily, shifting the little Sparkling higher in his grasp, it was time for them to get out of the command Centre.

"But… I'm Magnus…" The Sparkling giggled softly, clearly finding that because both his name and his 'father's' were the same that it was just funny…

"Optio Magnus. What is so funny?" A finger tickled against the warm little belly, and a shriek of laughter escaped the small squirming Sparkling how was trying to avoid the warm tickle of that finger, attempting to catch it… "Mmmh? What's so funny, little Trooper?"

And suddenly those blue optics caught sight of Optimus Prime who was the first through the doorway, squirming madly, he was suddenly waving his arms wildly with a cry of delight at the sight of his 'godfather', or at least that is how the relationship seemed to work. "Op-Ti-Mus! Hug, hug!"

And Omega supported the little body before it suddenly flung itself at Optimus, who caught the Sparkling a little awkwardly large hands supporting the little body that almost seemed to blend right into the bright colours of his armour. The big blue optics staring upwards at the Autobot Leader, cheering happily and babbling wildly about something…

Omega was chuckling softly, before stepping closer, rearranging the Prime's hands to cradle the Sparkling more comfortably. "I'll have you Spark-sitting soon. I won't hear the end of this for quite some time. You are his favourite after all. Stop by our quarters sometime if you have a few spare moments, it would mean so much to him."

Prime was attempting to cover his momentary embarrassment for a moment, abruptly finding the small arms wrapping around his neck and nuzzled in against the Autobot Leader's throat clearly happy just with 'hugging'. There were a few chuckles from the other Autobots, "I would be happy to visit when I have a break." It took quite a lot to retrieve the Sparkling from where Optio had latched himself onto the warm frame of the big Mech.

"I'll get out of everyone's way, thankyou Optimus." The mech was dipping his head slightly, before hearing several requests for a visit from the 'little Optimus' another time in the Rec hall, many loved the little Sparkling, the only one that had appeared here on Earth and found it soothing to be around him. "We'll come by the Rec room for dinner at the end of shift." Giving them a tired smile he was heading off through the corridors, bouncing the little Sparkling in his arms, knowing the motion would sooner or later ease the little Mech into recharge and soon enough it did, the little head resting against his shoulder, small arms clasped about his neck tightly. The Sparkling's energy levels dropped a little and clearly having exhausted himself a little.

"Recharge sounds good…"

Suddenly rounding a corner, the Bond sung softly at the sight of his Bondmate, such a welcome view too… And Omega was quickening his step as he was suddenly behind the distracted Mech who was reading through the information on the pad before him. A slender arm wrapped suddenly about that slender waist pressing up against his back slightly, the warm frame of their Sparkling touching softly against the bright armour, for a moment. "Hello Love." A warm kiss was dropped between shoulder blades, his cheek pressing against the broad back. "Such a sight for sore optics." Fingers rubbed back and forth against that strong chassis. "Ah… Love… You mind sparing me a minute? I need strong arms right about now… Your Son and I are definitely having the same idea… something to do with the berth in our quarters and a joor worth of recharge…"

* * *

***hehehee***


	21. Side Story: 1: Closets

**Author's note: **XD This will replace the 'sparklings' section in this fic XD don't worry I haven't abandoned it! ^_______^ I've just been a little busy of late ^^ 3333333

**Disclaimer:** I own both Blues and Fleetfoot^____^ XDDDDDDD lucky me!

**Please Review^^**

* * *

"Please…" Blues pleaded softly, his blue-green optics wavering slightly with desperation as he was reaching out towards the Femme his Spark aching within his chassis as he gazed at her. Confusion darkened his expression, again when he thought things were going well for him, everything would be snatched away from him. There was no reason this time… he had done everything… Everything to make her happy…

"I said I was finished with you." The Femme barely looked back at him, her slender frame rigid as she was gathering up the few things of hers that had been left in his quarters. A glare of annoyance was the only thing he was given.

"Mistscreen." He pleaded softly. Doorwings trembled softly, the handsome Mech was feeling his Spark being crushed beneath her stabiliser servo. "Why?"

"You are selfish, vain and you don't even give a slag about me."

_That wasn't true!_ It couldn't be… he had been attentive… He really had been. Whenever she desired his presence he would always make sure he was there by her side. Blues had been keen to please, but again his attempts at a relationship were slipping through his fingers.

"Get away from me." She hissed, when he had stepped even slightly closer to him.

"Do…" His beautiful optics were shimmering slightly with emotions, his doorwings drooping about his shoulders, his silver and black frame shivering slightly before he seemed to look like he had been slapped. "Do ya really think dat of me?"

"Yes." And she was heading towards the door.

"Please… give me another chance!"

He was lightly touching her arm, soft, pleading. He would never hurt her… but the moment his fingers touched her arm she whirled, her palm connecting with his cheekplate with a resounding clang, he staggered backwards from the blow. A hand lifting to touch where she had struck him hard, his bright optics wavered.

"Never touch me again."

And soon she was gone.

Leaving him only with the terrible emptiness and horrible shadows lurking within his Spark that considering what was going on in his life… maybe it was true no one wanted him. His last few relationships had suddenly broken up like this, Prowl had a way of getting his hands in a little with what was going on. But he had hoped… hoped that his Carrier wouldn't be so overprotective… but it seemed he was not going to have his freedom.

And soon the only emotion that existed within his Spark was despair.

* * *

It was tight. It was cramped. It was dark.

And he was locked in.

Blues let out a low growl of irritation as his fist slammed hard against the door, doorwings flickering in annoyance that he had been thrust in here and left. The twins had been racing down the corridor, rushing to escape the likes of Ironhide who was bellowing angrily behind them, waves of brightly coloured glitter falling from the black Mech's frame as he went. He had jumped backwards just as the Twins sped past, and the door to the closet had hissed open as he narrowly missed being run over… however, the door had hissed again… sliding shut before him and locking.

And now he was trapped in there…

His doorwings fluttered in annoyance, his systems heated with anger and irritation, but it was a long moment before he frozen when he heard the faintest sound from behind him. It was barely the faintest whoosh of air escaping quiet vents… the puff of warmth in the cold…

Spinning he was confronted by that absolute darkness, even his optics couldn't quite make out anything in the dusty space, but now that he knew there was something there… he could _sense_ the presence.

"Who else is in here?"

There was a soft startled sound, movement before him, a faint whisper of air, before it vanished again.

"Hey… ya 'kay?" His irritation and annoyance instantly melted at the sound, worry replacing it quickly.

"I…" The voice was sweet and warm, but tinged with terror.

"I don't bite." Blues whispered softly, his hands reaching out in the darkness, a palm touching something warm and trembling, his palm sliding gently down over a slender shoulder and feeling it almost press into the contact. "How'd you end up being in here?"

"Twins… the…" The Mech fell quiet again, stepping forwards, feeling the radiant heat off the taller frame, doorwings twitching slightly and feeling a jolt of recognition and surprise that he would be allowed this close to one of the most handsome and intelligent of their 'generation'.

"Muddy and Skids?"

"Yeah…" He had already been in there half a Joor, they had just left him in there, the brightly coloured little Mech had been actually tripped up by the pair and forced to hide before the two decided to take any more interest in him. They wanted a little more recognition from Rodimus Prime and wanted more 'field' duties and had decided that poor little Fleetfoot was the way to getting that.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Two large hands were sliding ever so gently down against the surprisingly slender frame, lightly caressing over doorwings and feeling them shiver wildly beneath his palms. The other was not injured as far as he could tell but the other had been treated horribly, the poor little Mech was still trembling, being trapped in here would do his own processors in.

"No… but… it's so… dark…"

Strong arms coiled around the slender waist, drawing the warm body in against his chassis, tucking the sleek helm beneath his chin and cradled him tightly, attempting to sooth the smaller Mech as best he could. "I'll get us out. Okay?" A soft little kiss was pressed against the silky metal, his optics flickering slightly as he was letting out a heated breath, this was surprising, the warm clean scent that filled his olfactory sensors. Hands were digging beneath his armour, curled against it and clearly not wishing to let go, warm doorwings were pressing down against the back of his forearms, pinning his arms around the little Mech. "I won't let you go." He whispered reassuringly, feeling the trembling slowly beginning to subside, but those hands were only gripping him more tightly. "Shh, its okay, Sweetspark, I promise nothing will happen to you."

Fleetfoot relaxed at those words whispered softly against his audio. His slender frame was snuggling into the warm grip, the edge of his fingers lightly touching against those silver and black doorwings, feeling them twitch and press into his shy caress. How long had he wanted this? How long had he wanted someone to hold him? Everyone had a crush on Blues, the Mech was quite popular just like Jazz was.

Blues was powering up his blaster, there was not going to be any way out from this side with it so dark, he knew the lock was on the other side and it wouldn't take far too long to pull all the wiring out to hack the doorlock. Holding the little Mech's helm protectively against his shoulder, keeping the body pressed against his own he shot out the lock and kicked hard against the metal. It gave beneath the blow and created a space just large enough for them to slip out through.

And finally the tall Mech got a good look at his smaller companion, his blue-green optics flaring wide at the sight of the beautiful little Messenger bot who was still clinging to him, large pale blue optics staring up at him. That beautiful flaming colouring was magnificent, slender doorwings flickering back and forth in gratitude and also in surprising little twitches of desire.

"Fleetfoot?" Blues was still cradling the little body to him, feeling those warm little servos trembling where they had managed to dig deep beneath his armour, clinging to him. "Hey… hey… everything's…"

Suddenly soft lips were against his, silencing anything he had been planning on saying, Fleetfoot was the one kissing him, those hands tugging him downwards so that their mouths met hotly. He couldn't help but feel the sudden rush of attraction strike him and something else that tickled his Spark when it was someone else initiating what was going on in the ruins of the closet door.

Coming up for air, his optics flickered slightly as he cradled the smaller Mech to him. "What… what was that for?"

"For rescuing me." Those beautiful optics brightened suddenly, feeling the arms about him cradling him even more tenderly against that big frame. "But… I hope that will be the first of many." Slipping out of the other Mech's grip, he was giving the other the most charming little smile on that pretty face.

"Many…?" Blues blinked.

"Catch me, Blues. Catch me and I'll be yours." He hoped that the other would be interested enough in the challenge, interested enough in him.

"Mine?"

"All yours." A wink, and the little Mech was suddenly gone, leaving a rather surprised Blues in his wake.

"Primus help me… I think I'm in love."

* * *

**XDDDDDDDDD**


	22. Step 15: Sparkling On The Loose

**Author's Note: A crazy little idea of mine XD Maybe next chapter we see XD Prowl and Jazz getting an interesting, Sparkling free night together and Optimus Babysitting. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own Blues XDDDDDDDD**

**Please Review^____^**

* * *

"No!"

"Baby, please…" Jazz gazed down at the little Sparkling who had his arms crossed and his doorwings flared out, his lips pressed together in a stubborn pout, clearly not about to give in to his Creator's wishes.

"No." Blues was just as stubborn as Prowl, his pretty features clearly reflecting the little one's Carrier. "No!"

"Why not, Baby? He's not so bad…"

"Boring!" Doorwings fluttered slightly, bouncing and quivering with hope that he would be able to avoid being babysat by Kup, the one Mech that could bore the little Sparkling out of his processors. "Wanna go with Daddy…" Large green-blue optics were gazing straight at Jazz, the Sparkling bouncing slightly on his pedes. "Or… Baster…" A few little song clips were suddenly being played, the heavy and rather loud rock making Jazz wince slightly. "Orrrrrr Bee!" The Sparkling spun around, buzzing happily before giving out a few chirps, clearly showing exactly which Mechs he preferred to 'hang out' with.

"Kup is the only one available today, Baby Mine."

"No Kup." His face showed the dislike for the older Mech and his repetitive stories. When suddenly, Jazz received a comm call, his attention being drawn away from his young Son for only a few moments, but the next time he looked down, the little silver and black Sparkling had taken off. "NO! Blues! Baby… come back here!" But the little Sparkling had done a runner.

Jazz sagged slightly, knowing this was not going to be an easy task… And Prowl would definitely panic…

* * *

"He what?" Prowl was paralysed in his chair when Jazz came in through the doorway, the carrying Mech looking worried. "Blues knows better than to run off!"

"I know he… don't like Kup much… but…"

"Primus…"

Suddenly Prowl blinked as he got the first reported sighting of Blues…

* * *

A few minutes later, Jazz and Prowl were standing in front of Bumblebee, the yellow Mech glancing between the two older Mechs, before glancing back towards the open door just behind the Scout. "No… please tell me… you didn't…"

"I didn't… he's good with door nobs… he asked if he could stay with me… but I'm just about to go on a mission… Before I could do anything… zoom! He was outta here!" The yellow Scout stared at the floor, knowing he should have realised that the little Sparkling had been on his own, rather than the usual 'running faster than the parental units to greet someone of interest'. "I called ya as soon as he did…"

"Its okay, Bee…" Jazz was wrapping an arm around his chassis, feeling his own Sparkling stir, his worry making the Sparkling agitated, his optics dimming before glancing towards Prowl.

Prowl was shivering with worry, doorwings drooping badly and bright optics dimmed with concern, the Mech usually took the Sparkling to his office when he had paperwork to do, but this time… those soft blue-green optics had filled with tears when told he couldn't come with Prowl that morning. It was his fault! He should have taken Blues with him… but he had meetings… and they were not place for Sparklings. "Its my fault… I should have…"

"Nah Prowler! It's mine. I knew he might do a runna."

* * *

More reports were coming in from the humans that the human sized Sparkling had come through the base, carrying along the Cybertronian version of a teddy bear in his arms. Several of the female soldiers had attempted to slow the energetic youngster down and only been able to delay him a few minutes before he had escaped again…

One hyperactive little Sparkling was somewhere on base…

* * *

After a joor, Prowl and Jazz were beside themselves, reports had been coming in from everywhere, the pair following after the chaotic trail of their Sparkling until they had come to one of the most unlikely doors at the end of the crazy trail. Both Mechs swallowed hard as they stood in front of Optimus Prime's office door, before Prowl rang the chime and they were allowed in.

Both of them stood there suddenly in shock at the sight before them.

Prime was sitting behind his desk, a slight smile on his lips as Blues was sitting in his lap, peeking over the edge of the desk and giving a squeak of delight when a holographic truck slammed into a 'fake' Decepticon and making it be squashed flat against the front grill. The little Sparkling giggled when the flattened Decepticon floated down onto the desktop in a rather cartoon style manner, remaining as flat as a piece of paper against the desktop.

"Optimus win!" The Sparkling chirped in utter belief in the abilities of the Prime, his doorwings fluttered in awe and pride. Before a tiny holographic Prowl came in from one side of the desk, sirens going and transforming to the delight of the clapping Sparkling, who idolised his Carrier.

"_You're under arrest!"_ The holographic Prowl stated, pulling a pair of holographic cuffs from subspace and dragging the Decepticon away.

"Meg'ton… get flat too?" Big optics glanced upwards at Optimus, before turning around and snuggling up against the Autobot Leader, his helm settling over the big Mech's Spark casing as a large arm curled protectively around the youngster, fingertips sliding lightly over the warm helm and tiny doorwings and pressed into the contact.

"He did, just once."

"FLAT!"

"Yes, very flat." Before vivid blue optics glanced up at Prowl and Jazz, before holding a finger to his lips clearly enjoying the fact that in the end the Sparkling had come to him. And it was rare he got an opportunity to be around one of the younglings, it was just a rather enjoyable distraction.

"May-ticks…" A finger lightly tapped against the warm chassis. "All… one?" He had recently been told about the 'Matrix' and the myths surrounding that and his curiosity had brought him to the source of the story.

"You are a clever Sparkling, aren't you?" The Prime rubbed those doorwings affectionately, watching the Sparkling squirm and giggle as it tickled him.

"Better… clever… then Sta-skeem." The rogue Decepticon, whom had decided like several of the other Seekers that some of the Sparklings were well worthy their attention and 'training' if caught early, had almost stolen considering the Sparkling. However, Blues had ended up with Jazz's musical skills and well… Starscream had been deaf for at least an Orn afterwards.

"Indeed you are." Large hands curled around the small body, lifting the Sparkling upwards and feeling the slender body begin to relax even more, the warm little helm resting against his large shoulder, tiny arms curling around his neck and clearly wanting to stay with the Prime for a while longer. "I apologise for not alerting you to his presence in my office…"

"That's okay, Prime." Jazz raised his hands slightly, before stepping forwards, knowing the Sparkling was troubling the Prime… "I'll just take him back home…"

"Would it be an inconvenience to you if he remained with me for the night?" Optimus Prime rarely got to be around Sparklings, but a whole night being able to look after one… was an opportunity too good to miss! His strong arms tucked the little Mech against his chassis protectively, his cheekplate resting lightly against the silver and black helm, the tiny Sparkling giving out a happy little sigh. Drifting into recharge and just relaxing against the Prime's chassis, quite content to remain where he was.

"An inconvenience?" Prowl glanced towards Jazz, the two of them staring at each other for a long moment, then gazed back at the Prime. "Not at all, Sir."

"Then, do not concern yourself with your duties for the evening… I will have someone cover your shifts." The Prime smiled slightly before bouncing the Sparkling softly, stroking a hand lightly down over the warm back and doorwings, patting it softly and just loving having a moment with the youngster.

"Thankya!" Jazz grinned suddenly, a hand suddenly sliding along Prowl's doorwing, making the black and white Mech shudder and suddenly have a rather clear idea exactly what Jazz had in mind for them. Before Jazz was tugging Prowl along by the sensitive tip of his doorwing, tugging him along gently towards the door. "I'll come by in the mornin' ta pick him up."

"Have a good evening."

Just as the door was closing, Optimus got a brief glimpse of Prowl being pressed up against the corridor wall, Jazz pinning him in place with a hand on either doorwing, stroking over them and gaining the sexiest little moan from Prowl's lips.

"A _very_ good evening." Prime chuckled as the door slid shut.

* * *

**Hehe XDDDDDDD Please Review. **


	23. Step 16: Babysitting

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about my recent Hiatus. BUT I PROMISE I"M BACKKKKKKKK! XD I'll be attempting to do one up date for different stories each day ^___^ hopefully I'll be able to do that for the next week. Please enjoy a crazy little chapter I started a while ago XD**

**Disclaimer: I own Blues xD AINT HE CUTE?**

**Please review ^____^ the more reviews the sooner another chapter is added XD Reviews are my inspiration fuel XDDDDDDD 33333333333333 I LOVE YOU ALL!** I love reviews XD

* * *

"OP-TI-MUS!" The little Sparkling was chirping quite happily up at the Mech, his bright optics flickering slightly with amusement, before bouncing slightly on the couch, clearly not wanting to recharge. Doorwings fluttered wildly the little Sparkling quite eager to remain wide-awake and keep the attention of the Prime on him. "Pine." Blues was letting out a chirp before flopping over sideways in a fit of giggles unable to control himself. "PINE PINE PINE…"

"Prime."

"Pine."

"_Primus_…"

"Pinus?"

"No… Primus."

"Prime… Pine… Primus… Sparkly?"

"Ah…"

"Ahhhhhhhhh…" The Sparkling opening his mouth and let out a few small amused clicks, his doorwings flapping in delight at the expression of complete confusion on the Prime's face.

"You should be recharging."

"Why?"

"Because it is time for you to do so."

"Why?"

"Because it is what your creators instructed me…"

"Why?"

"Blues…"

"TRANSFORM!" The little Sparkling giggled brightly, his blue-green optics flickered as he bounced slightly on his aft. "AND ROOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL OUTTTTTTTTTTT."

"You are very adorable, but you are a very confusing little Sparkling." Fingers tickled against the little Sparkling's tanks, getting a rather adorable giggle, before he swept the little Sparkling up into his arms, spinning him around once, a squeal of delight escaping the little Mech before he was being carried towards the Cleanser. "How about a wash first?"

"Humans… wash us?" The Sparkling had seen some of the others being washed during the day and couldn't help but wonder what it was like, though the Sparkling was as tall as a fully grown human, he was completely adorable and rather cuddly and the human females loved to indulge him sometimes when he was allowed near them. "Please?"

"But it is… quite late."

"Peas?"

A good wash did sound appealing and maybe it would be a good experience for the young one to interact with the humans again. "If we do so, you will recharge?"

"Yup!" Doorwings fluttered wildly, delighted he could convince the Prime to do something neither of his Creators would usually do.

"Alright."

* * *

"Truck." The little Sparkling chirped when Optimus Prime transformed into his alt Mode, settling on his shocks as several humans including Major Lennox finished with Ironhide.

The black Mech was soon coming over to rest close to Prime's side, his black armour gleaming in the bright warm glow of the flood lights, the heat of the day still clinging to them, but gently 'Hide actually seemed to nuzzle ever so slightly against Optimus Prime's side, the black Topkick giving a low rumble of greeting. "Spark-sitting?" The Weapons Specialist mused softly, his voice quiet as he was watching the Sparkling sitting before two of the Human females, doorwings flittering in delight.

"I have missed having a youngling about and Jazz and Prowl offered to allow me to mind their Sparkling."

"A bit of a handful, isn't he?"

"A little…" Optimus admitted softly, though he still couldn't help but enjoy the chance to have one of the young ones in his presence and quarters.

"I could assist you, Optimus…"

Optimus's Spark fluttered slightly at the offer, the chance to spend some rare off duty time with his oldest friend… "That would be most welcome, Ironhide."

'Hide nuzzled up against the Prime softly, again, before the black Mech was transforming, his large frame looking incredibly imposing before he was slowly approaching the little Sparkling, bright green-blue optics gazed upwards.

"Can…on?" The Sparkling greeted Ironhide softly, before suddenly reaching upwards towards the Black Mech, soon being picked up and snuggling in against the black frame, letting out a sleepy sound already, clearly having worn himself out already from just come over to the wash area.

"You exhausted yourself, huh, little One?" Ironhide was surprisingly gentle with the little Sparkling, stroking over the warm back, large fingers rubbing tenderly across the warm back, attempting to reassure him. When something warm pressed up against his back, the tall frame of Optimus was soon pressed against his back warmly, his expression gentle as he gazed down at Ironhide and Blues.

"Stay tonight."

"Optimus?" He questioned softly, his head lifting ever so slightly to gaze at the Prime before suddenly he found himself being kissed, the Sparkling chirping happily up at the two adults, clearly amused at the expression on Ironhide's face. Warm fingertips were sliding across the warm cheekplate tenderly, just wanting to express his affection for the black Mech.

"Stay."

* * *

"Jazz…"

"What, Sweetspark?"

"This is inappropriate."

"_Right_…"

"Jazz."

"That's meh name, don't wear it out."

"Not here."

"Yah want ta, admit it."

"Ja…zz!"

"Oooh yeah! Moan for me, Baby."

"Stop… it… ah! No… ah!"

"You know I like you like that. Sexy and cuffed."

"Stop… ah… _ah_… AH!"

"Come on, Baby, keep moanin'… yah know if yah're not careful enough someone migh' hear yah…"

"Jazz!"

"Nope, keep moaning, Ah like it better."

Soft whimpers fill the space.

"Like that. Ah know… how 'bout Ah touch here a few times?"

"A… few… times? NO! No… please… too…"

"But Ah love the results!"

A hot sexy scream of pleasure…

"Yeah! Just wait… Ah bet… we can get a few more of those…"

* * *

"Jazz." A warning growl escaped Prowl, his doorwing twitching, the rather sensitive doorwings trembled with the force of what his lover had been doing to them. They were almost painfully sensitive, any brush of air against them had him gritting his denta and wishing to just…

"This way!"

"No."

Jazz turned around and pouted back at his Bondmate, clearly attempting to work out why his lover was resisting. "Please?"

"No."

"Stubborn."

"Lecher."

"Ooh… Prowler! That's a new one…" All the mech did was grin in response, clearly delighted by the stubbornness his lover was showing, he knew Prowler when he got frustrated. A fingertip was slowly sliding down over Prowl's chassis, but before he knew it he was pinned back against the corridor wall, Prowl ignoring the cameras watching them.

"No more teasing." He growled against Jazz's audio, when the other squirmed beneath his touch, his hands were tugging at the warm armour, managing to pull his lover's codpiece free, dropping to his knee joints and was soon pressing his face against his lover's wiring, sucking and licking at the wetness he found there, purring low in his vocals at the heated taste. His denta nipped at a sensitive relay, getting a cry from Jazz, the mech clawing at his doorwings, stimulating the poor abused wings until they were practically trembling. "I won't lose."

"Yah so… sure about… that…?" Jazz was arching back against the wall, his helm arching back against it, completely delighted by the ferocity of his lover, it had been so long since they had just had something this rough… Every time he arched he was slammed back again, his armour scrapping against the metal, transferring paint… "Yah know… he's watchin'…."

"I don't care!" Lubricants were dripping down Prowl's throat and jaw, a glossa licking it up before burying his face back where it had been giving his lover one hell of something to remember… But his doorwings were sending hot jolts of pleasure scorching down his back… His head lifted optics burning as he was gazing at his lover. He didn't care if someone caught them…

Hands were pinned on either side of the mech's helm, his pedes dangling slightly as armour clattered to the floor, and his ports and casing were rubbing hot and hard against his lover's. It was going to be rough… But Jazz loved every moment of it. "YEAH! Do it, Baby!"

And the merge was hot, so hot that neither of them realised that they were being watched by a rather embarrassed First Aid, the medic had been on his way back to medbay hoping that he would get back in time for the twins before they fell into recharge… A hand covered his mouth as he watched the two, wide opticked. It was hot… watching Prowl and Jazz interfacing right there in the corridor. The two had servos all over each other, every time Jazz stroked Prowl's doorwings the mech would thrust forwards sharply, grinding them together fiercely.

"Yah got an audience, Prowler…" Jazz grinned.

"Then start screaming…" The other replied, connecting up to his Bondmate…

And Jazz was screaming…

And First Aid was blushing terribly…

Who knew what was happening with Red Alert… who was watching from his office… We all hope Inferno was handy…

* * *

Hehe XD bad me XD


	24. Step 17: Morning In Bed

**Author's Note: Nottttttt DEAD! I swear! I'm not. XD What would people like to see? Pleasssssssse tell me ^_^ I finally feel like writing again! feel free to send me a private message if there is anything you would like me to write. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but XD the sparkling! **

* * *

Palms brushed slowly down across the curving expanse of the warm spinal plating, starting on either side of the slender neck and slowly working downwards, a flutter of kisses brushing across the back of the pretty helm, a pair of optics turning to flicker slightly at Prowl. A small smile curved the corners of Jazz's lips, the mech looking quite content to remain exactly where he was and be nowhere else, fingers curled slightly in bliss when the firm weight of Prowl settled across his aft and legs, those powerful but graceful hands stroking the entire length of his body. Though he had to admit the soft hummed notes against his audio had him sagging back into the warm fabric beneath him, his optics drifting almost completely closed again.

"I love you." Prowl whispered tenderly, his cheekplate brushed back and forth in a gentle movement of affection, doorwings twitching back and forth behind him, bouncing slightly in happiness.

"Ah... _oooh_?" Green optics blinked slightly, attempting to clear themselves, before giving up the fight and finally closing completely again, the slender frame shivering rubbing himself back against the gorgeous frame above his own.

"Just relax..." Fingers deftly slipped beneath heavy plating, teasing out sensitive wiring and lighting up everything and anything just beneath Jazz's shoulder blades. "Yes, that's it... just take it easy."

"Ah... didn't think..." His voice was sleepy even to his own audios, hips arching and squirming beneath the firm weight of Prowl across his back, groaning at the rasp of metal on metal from the contact. There was nothing that could quite describe the feeling of knowing that the one you loved most could be so close and would never leave you. The sparkling twirled around within Jazz's casing, fluttering like a little bird against his own strong spark, pulsing happily at the closeness, it was getting stronger by the day, warm and reassuring. "Thankyah." The word escaped Jazz in a sudden and rather abrupt sob, the mech's green optics suddenly filled with tears, ones that Jazz tried valiantly to blink back, but slowly they dripped down and melted into the pillow beneath his jaw.

Prowl jerked at the tight of it, rolling quickly, both arms reaching out, soon cradling Jazz's entire frame within his lap, fingers stroking across a slick wet, cheekplate, their helms touching for a moment in concern. "Love?" It was a cracked uncertain whisper, startled and unable to understand his lover's strange reaction to what he thought would gain himself a rather warmer response. A fingertip attempted to collect each tear drop that cascaded down over silky plating, Jazz's lower lip trembling slightly when Prowl touched it. "What... what's wrong...? I thought..."

"No! No... its okay." Jazz choked out, rubbing at his own cheekplates hurriedly, swallowing back the sob of emotion in his throat, doing everything to calm himself.

"Did... did I say or do something to hurt you?"

"No... quite... quite the opposite." Jazz reached out a servo, sweeping his own palm up and across the broad cheekplate, tracing the outline of the chevron for a moment, lips turning upwards into a teary smile. "Thankyah."

Prowl's big blueen optics blinked just once, a puzzled expression blooming on the handsome face.

"For pickin' meh, for not pushin' meh away." His chassis heaved slightly with his ragged attempts to draw cool air into his chassis, his entire body flopping back against the warm mattress, optics dimming slightly, swallowing around the lump that seemed to hover in his vocal components. "Yah gave meh a family." Jazz meshed their fingers together, drawing their palms to rest against his own spark casing, being able to catch the look of wonder that appeared on Prowl's facial plates. "Yah gave meh a home." Jazz's optics lit up at the flutter of those doorwings, watching with avid fascination as they twitched and trembled with emotion that rocked between them both, fluttering and moving.

"You... gave me love."

It was so soft that Jazz almost missed it, his hand stretched out to curl against the back of his lover's helm, pulling him down and kissing him deeply, their mouths moving together eagerly. His entire frame was snuggling in closer to Prowl's warmth, eager to be held like this for just a little longer, his knees half tucked up against his chassis, his face burying itself against the heated curve of his lover's throat. "Ah love yah too, Prowler."

"Would you like me too...?" He made a vague gesture, clearly wondering if his lover wanted him to continue what he had been doing only a minute before.

"Yeah." Though he was completely reluctant to leave the warmth of his lover's arms, Jazz wanted to feel those hands on him again, before being rolled onto his belly again with a wordless sound. Those strong hands slid slowly up from his knee joints, rubbing and teasing every inch of metal between knees and hips, thumbs getting into every space and gap between his plating. "Primus..." Licking his lips, his hands curled around the fabric of the pillow, attempting for only a moment to stifle the sounds that were torn from him quite willingly.

When he felt the warmth pressed against his shoulder fade, his head twisted just enough to catch a glimpse of his lover, before he suddenly shrieked with surprise, hips arching as a rather talented mouth reminded him that he wasn't the only one that knew just how to stimulate the other. "Is this... revenge for last night?" He groaned, entire frame bucking upwards, legs parting even more and attempting to rub himself against those clever fingers.

"Now why would you say that?"

Another shriek escaped Jazz, his green optics narrowing on Prowl almost indignantly over the fact that Prowl was nipping at wires that shouldn't have... "Yah bein' evil... Prowler." Pouting, Jazz squirmed when that mouth returned to what it had been doing, forcing him to bury his facial plates into the pillow and bit it hard against the white hot flashes of pleasure that came from direct contact of that mouth on sensor relays.

"I am not evil." The black and white mech snorted rather indignantly, his lips pressing together as his head lifted, lubricants dripping from his chin from where he had previously touched more intimate and normal zones of...

A hiss escaped Jazz, legs parting further as a hand situated itself between his thighs and applied pressure to hypersensitive metal, rubbing back and forth over the slick surface. Panting softly, his spark was throbbing almost painfully in his chassis, calling to that of his bondmate who was so close to him, all he need do was glance back over his shoulder at the powerful frame... "Stop poutin'." Jazz groaned.

Both optical ridges lifted at that, giving Jazz the 'look', before the corners of those lips turned upwards into an almost playful smile, when Prowl's other hand caressed across the warm curve of Jazz's spark casing, tracing the outline of it slowly.

"Yah too much." Jazz sighed, loving the way they so easily moved around each other, their emotions and reactions so in tune. This was perfection, there was nothing, absolutely nothing that could compare to what it felt like to finally have everything that he wanted.

"Are you certain I'm 'too much' right now?" Giving the inside of a warm thigh a soft lick, he pulled away much to Jazz's startled whimper, his hand sliding off the curve of that spark casing a moment later.

"PROWLER!" The silvery mech pouted, lips pressing together, head twisting around slightly to gaze up at his lover and clearly show he didn't like the fact those hands had stopped when they were doing. One of his own reached out and snatched at the edge of one of them, tugging hard at the flapping doorwing, pulling at it as much as he could in the awkward position he was in on the berth.

A growl escaped the black and white mech who suddenly pinned Jazz with his weight, fingers sliding deeply into rather intimate plates, curling and squeezing to keep Jazz pliant. "Do not do that." Optics narrowed, his head dipping again and started nipping hard at sensitive places, before rolling Jazz onto his back, one hand curling around slender wrists and pinning them over his lover's helm. Lips pressed against the underside of Jazz's throat, nipping hard, taking his time as he moved, not wanting to stop for any reason, even though his lover was squirming, as the powerful frame pressed against his own. Theirs was a mutually beneficial relationship, both sharing the dominant role. Though Jazz had to admit, he did rather like feeling the warm arms around him, the strength of his lover when they got into it...

"Come here..." Jazz purred, legs wrapping around Prowl's hips, doing everything he could do draw the heated frame even closer to his own. "Come on... come here..." He pleaded softly, tugging lightly with what leverage he did have.

And Prowl did lean in, his entire frame covering Jazz's, their mouths tangling together, clinging and warm, their entire frames trembling with the closeness. Slender wrists slipped out of the black and white mech's grip, sliding around to the warm aft, squeezing it and brushing his palms slowly upwards until he could rub fingers against the underside of those doorwings. Their bodies fitted together as if they had been cut from the same sheet iron, melting together in a tangle of limbs and sparks. Spark casings were sliding apart, opening up and allowing the two glittering sparks were merge, spinning together like twin suns, warm and welcoming.

However, it was the little third one that spun around both, fluttering again little a tiny creature, pulsing brightly and fast, feeding off the wealth of energy that was rolling over its creators' sparks in intricate waves. Prowl smiled in response to that, tugging Jazz's leg a little higher, their hips rocking and grinding slowly together, lubricants making their plating slick and increasing the play of friction of their sensors. It was tickling and tingling within and without, everything merging and swirling warmly together. Jazz was humming softly, singing along to a beat that Prowl could hear, their frames moving together in a slow easy dance, sparks flying together.

This was home.

"I will never leave you." Prowl whispered tenderly, face dipping and hiding itself against the curve of Jazz's throat. "Never."

Jazz tormented those beautiful doorwings, feeling the flutters of heat burning through both of them from it, the feelings shared and so warm. It was more than he could ever ask for. "Thankyah..." Chirping tenderly, his entire body tingled in response to a particularly hard grind.

It wasn't long until it was almost unbearable, both their frames feeling the surges of energy storming within and building, the sparkling becoming more energetic and excited, spinning around and around in delight. It was an explosion of energy and heat, sweeping outwards from the centre of their mass, overwhelming them within their own tiny universe where only they existed in the ocean of love that flowed around them.

"Forever."

Neither knew who said it, but they knew... knew that they wouldn't be parted by anything.

* * *

**Hehe XD**


	25. Step 18: Past Cleaning Up Desks

**Author's Note: XD I'm alive! hehehe... I just wanted to put something up tonight! And I remembered someone requested that I write up the little interaction between Prowl, Jazz and Optimus's Desk. ENJOY! XD **

**I'm not dead... not dead... *dies***

**Disclaimer: Own nothing *grins* but the desk!  
**

* * *

"This is extremely..."

"Risqué?" Jazz smirked, lips twitching upwards at the corners as he lightly trailed one hand slowly over the curve of one doorwing, loving the way the limb twitched and fluttered slightly under his touch. "That's the whole point, Prowler." Tugging the warm metal out and down, he slipped in close, his body sliding teasingly between the sensitive doorwings, practically rubbing himself against Prowl's back.

"_Questionable_." Beautiful optics flickered slightly, fingers curling into fists as everything inside of him shuddered with the first jolts of desire. How was it that this mech could so easily draw him into a world of fantasies with just a few touches? Every inch of his frame throbbed, reminding him that Jazz was pressed against his back, purring like a kitten and wearing a grin that would put Sunstreaker to shame. "It is not logical to conduct ourselves in such a manner in..." Another hiss of pleasure was torn from him when fingers slipped under white and black armour, knowing exactly the right spots to coax a few more heated jolts of pleasure up into his systems. "... In Prime's office. I will not act in such a manner."

"So? He won't know..."

"You are impossible." Carefully setting down the completed datapads on the edge of the Prime's wide desk, his entire body jolted hard as Jazz suddenly threw his weight against Prowl's back, half slamming the mech against the edge of it. The impact knocked the wind out of him and his entire body went sprawling forwards across the desk, his doorwings flaring out in a moment of panic as he was face down against the hard surface.

A mouth feathered across the sensitive spot just between the trembling doorwings, a glossa flickering over the sensitive metal struts, taking his time as he just watched the slender body arch off the desk at the contact. "Yah leave meh no choice."

Prowl's hands scrapped against the metal, his entire frame shuddered abruptly, fingers scraping and attempting to find some kind of purchase on the surface as his optics flared wide when that mouth slowly trailed down over sensitive spinal plating. Two hands caught his doorwings, cupping where they met his body and applied a rather sensual pressure to them, thumbs stroking back and forth at the connection between doorwing and body.

Jazz was almost rough, physically forcing Prowl into submission across the desk, but it was a rather large turn on for the black and white mech who groaned and hissed out a few words that made Jazz's grin even wider. Prowl couldn't find any kind of traction on the surface, his pedes sliding against the flooring, his hips riding the edge of the desk. The warm thighs of his lover brushed against the back of his own as hips met aft, grinding forwards, rocking and forcing the Tactician's down, increasing the friction against heated plating.

"Please..." Almost whimpering, his optics flared wide, entire frame shuddering with the burning heat that coiled its way from overheating sensors to his spark, sending it into a mad pulse that almost drove him completely wild. "Stop..." It was his only protest, the other words dying on his lips, when Jazz's hands slipped downwards, shaping the curve of his back and aft, pinning his hips down.

A shriek of surprise escaped Prowl, blue optics flaring wide, barely able to contain the wild sounds that slipped out between suddenly dry lips. His fingers dug into the metal, trying to do something... anything to steady himself against the sensual assault as his rather intimate armour clattered to the floor and a mouth connected with the bundles of sensitive components, closing around them and biting down.

"Imagine if someone heard yah, Prowler." Jazz couldn't help himself, his entire body burned with desire, every part of him coiled tight with the satisfaction of bringing Prowl so much pleasure so quickly. "Heard yah screamin' like _that_," Licking his lips, droplets of lubricant clung to them, a few trailing down over his jaw, before he was lowering his head again, tasting the sweet addictive fluids. His palms rubbed against the back of Prowl's thighs, moving in slow circles that had those hips rocking backwards in response.

"Jazz." Prowl hissed in warning. Though anything else he had been about to say was drowned out by another scream of startled pleasure. His spark sputtered in his casing, responding quickly to the stimulation, arching and rocking backwards.

"Yah're addictive." Applying more pressure to a few sweet spots, Prowl was continuing to make half choked little whimpers, erotic pleas for Jazz to stop filling the air. However, both of them knew, Prowl didn't want Jazz to stop, that the black and white Tactician was physically able to push Jazz back, to restore some sense of dignity, but nothing was working. The Tactician couldn't convince himself to pull away from the contact, to stop the erotic encounter right there on Prime's desk.

Prowl was dangerously close to overload, his entire body straining with the burning tingles that arched upwards along limbs and made doorwings stand up almost vertical from the mech's back, flapping helplessly, the tips bouncing and trembling with the glorious fire that burned in his veins.

"Come for me."

And Prowl did as he was commanded, entire body seizing, hips arching backwards as he came so hard, his vision blurred, darkness invading his senses as he screamed his lover's name, barely able to keep himself together in the face of such raw pleasure.

The blackness swirled as he slowly became aware again, his body trembling with the raw feelings of his release. His senses were filled with the scent of his beloved Jazz, his bare aft pressed against a large chair, a weight settled across his lap and against his chassis. Lips parted as he groaned again, a mouth found his, a glossa sliding in and invading his own, sharing the taste of himself, erotic and strangely kinky given the situation.

"Now _that_ was an overload..." Jazz crooned softly, nuzzling the curve of Prowl's throat, lapping over the warm metal, before lifting his head, green optics glittering with amusement at Prowl. "Yah so beautiful when yah get all worked up like that." Chasses rubbed together, metal against metal, a sensual mesh of bodies. "I want my overload too."

A shaky hand lifted, lightly touching the silvery helm, trailing his fingertips down across the warm surface, barely able to keep himself together instead of melting into the chair in the aftermath of... he didn't even want to find a name for what Jazz had just down to him. But the other mech was rubbing casings with him, their bodies coiled close and hot, both barely able to contain their mutual desire for the other.

"Submit." Jazz nipped at Prowl's audio, one hand pressing up between those doorwings, seeking out that one spot he knew that would guarantee and instant and overwhelming response from Prowl's systems. "Submit to me."

Chassis heaving, desperate to pull in cool air, the tactician couldn't resist, his body's last defence giving way and their sparks instantly tangled, a violent rush of heat and pleasure, scorching both from the inside out with the force of their emotions. It was sometimes like this, a rush of everything slamming through them, knocking down resistance and any other protests.

"I..." A hoarse sound was all Prowl could manage.

"Yah _mine_." Jazz practically snarled, their frames locked together with him straddling Prowl's lap as they sat in Prime's rather large chair beside the rather messed up desk.

Fingers flexed and pressed in hard, driving right for those spots and immediately a powerful surge of ecstasy exploded behind Prowl's optics, blinding him with the flash that took him down as the pleasure was shared this time, bouncing between them and growing with intensity. Their interfacing was almost painful, bodies scrapping hard, Jazz's weight attempting to keep Prowl's arching body down, hips grinding together in a sensual dance. Each spasm was accompanied by a husky croak that could have been a scream, Jazz pressing harder, driving them up and over into the well of bliss that streamed between their sparks.

Fire roared, rushed and swept up and over both of them, tearing them down and building them up again, only to claw at them, sparks mingled and surged, pulsing and throbbing as they clashed and raged within their locked casings. The empty office filled with the cries of a rather ardent pair of lovers until both crashed hard and heavy the force of their joining far too much for either of them to manage.

Prowl was the first to stir, his entire frame feeling as if someone had filled him with lead, his face buried against Jazz's throat, his overheated systems protesting any movement. Every component ached in a rather delicious fashion, his arm ever so slowly curved around Jazz's back, pulling his lover in closer and feeling the mech stir in response to the contact.

"What... _was_ that?" Prowl shuddered slightly, attempting to work out just what had hit him.

"Hormones." Jazz quipped, purring happily against Prowl's helm, licking at an antenna lightly.

"We do not _have_ hormones."

"Yah sure?"

"Right now... all I'm sure about is I can't walk."

"All Ah'm sure 'bout is yah bare aft is on Prime's chair and well... yah leakin' like..."

Prowl's blue optics narrowed slightly as he inhaled Jazz's scent again, attempting to calm his still pounding spark and throbbing systems. The aftershocks of his violent overload still playing through him. "Who do you think is cleaning it up?"

"Not me." Green optics sparkled. "Ah'm not the one... who's so wet..."

"Do not start." Prowl's head dropped back against the chair, letting out a groan as Jazz shifted in his lap. "I do not wish to think about this... especially not when Optimus is due back within minutes."

"Ah wonder what he would think of findin' us in his favourite chair?"

"JAZZ!"

"Love yah too, Prowler."

* * *

**LOL bad little plot bunnies!**


	26. Step 19: Caught In the Act

**Author's Note: I needed to put this up here XD Oh GOD... it was just funny since I read a story on this kind of idea... Buttttttt I'm not going to tell you just what Optimus did to Ironhide XD *laughs* thats for you to ...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the _fuzzy cuffs_.**

**LOL**

* * *

Optimus Prime stumbled, his entire body jolting slightly as he bumped against the wall opposite one of the rooms along the wide corridor, barely able to keep his balance. Blue optics glittered for a moment as he moved, his shoulder scrapping along the wall as he lifted a hand to his mouth and traced his fingers over his jaw lightly, remembering the brushes of dark hands over his frame, the slide of fingers creeping between his plating.

Jazz stood watching his commander move with keen interest, his lips twitching upwards slightly, green optics blazing brightly behind his visor, staying perfectly still and not attracting attention to himself. It was extremely amusing to just see the usually graceful Prime stumbling along with an almost wistful look on those handsome features. Something had happened, something very interesting had occurred just moments before and he wanted to know _what_. Glancing to the doorway from where Optimus had come, his optical ridges lifted in bemusement. The armoury.

"Should Ah be askin' if all of Ironhide's toys were put away?" The silvery mech bounced on his heels as he moved down the corridor towards the weaving Prime, looking him up and down and noting that the mech looked like he'd just been in the middle of a battle with a pair of Decepticons, if the plating beneath the armour was anything to go by. There wasn't a scratch on the armour itself, but he could see the scrapes across the silvery metal of the Prime's protoform.

Optimus froze, vivid blue optics staring at Jazz, catching the amusement in his expression and gritted his denta knowing that he had just been caught. "I was not the one to make the mess."

"_Mess_?" Jazz perked up. Sidestepping the Prime swiftly, wanting to get to the doorway of the armoury and be able to look inside.

But a massive hand caught his shoulder and drew him backwards sharply, preventing him from making it the last few steps to the door, his head twisting slightly to gaze upwards into the blue optics of the Prime. "You do not need to concern yourself with..."

A curse echoed right through the door, something high, slightly squeaky and to any other species ears would have sounded like an angry computer. Jazz's smile widened into a beaming grin, recognising that particularly nasty curse anywhere.

"This particular situation."

"PRIME!" It was a roar, a husky one though, sexy and clearly frustrated.

Jazz twisted in the Prime's grip, his visor lighting up brightly as he olfactory sensor twitched sharply at the scent that clung to the Prime and made him almost want to cover his mouth.

"I think it would be must better if both of us vacated the area before..."

Something came flying out of the doorway, slamming hard against the opposite wall, leaving a rather large dent as it dropped instantly to the floor. "_You get back in here_, Prime _or I'll_..." Another curse had Jazz laughing and Prime looking as if he had just been caught very red handed at something.

"What did yah do, Prime?" Jazz couldn't help but ask.

"For once Jazz, do not ask."

"Get yah aft back here, Prime!" Ironhide bellowed, not quite realising that Jazz was out there. "**Release** **me**."

Before the Prime could catch Jazz's shoulder the mech had darted away and the door hissed open as he paused in the doorway, his optics widening as he gazed inside at the sight before him then turned his head back towards Optimus with surprise on his features. "Ah didn't know yah had it in yah, Optimus." Leaning against the doorframe for a moment, Jazz let out a low whistle of amusement before ducking sharply as another piece of weaponry was flung directly at him, aiming to catch him square in the face. "Ah didn't know 'Hide was a _submissive_."

"I'm going to kill you, Prime." The raven black mech snarled as Optimus peeked into the Armoury over the top of Jazz's head at the sight before him that made his entire frame heat up from pedes to antenna just watching Ironhide squirm like that. There was nothing sexier than a riled up and aroused Ironhide.

"Ah wanna see that."

Suddenly a black and white helm appeared in the doorway as well, Prowl's doorwings flaring up and wide as he blinked at the scene before him inside of the armoury and the question died on his lips. "Oh my."

"PRIME!"

And they never did get to find out how Optimus had done it...

* * *

**Hehe fuzzy cuffs... gun oil and solid surfaces.**


End file.
